


Can Love Conquer All?

by kkpsigirl



Series: Can Love Conquer All? [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Canon to AU, Crossover through Flashbacks, F/M, Flashbacks, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Minor Crossovers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkpsigirl/pseuds/kkpsigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack returns from the year that never was and is set on further developing his relationship with Ianto. But will a one-time mistake change everything? Can love truly conquer all? Turns AU with references to episodes. Owen and Tosh never die. Gwen bashing.</p><p>(Any spoiler related tags/warnings have been kept out of the description, but will be posted prior to each chapter in which the tags/warnings are necessary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Months

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of three-part series.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, the majority of which is not beta'd. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, this is a repost and work in progress (WIP). What's already finished can be found [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9097218/1/Can-Love-Conquer-All). I have begun posting chapters of this story here on AO3 in the hopes to re-spark my muse and get me through the more troubling chapters so I can complete this story and begin the following two.
> 
> Any and all helpful critiques, comments, and concerns are greatly appreciated. Suggestions ARE taken into consideration, but keep in mind that I do have the majority of this part and the next two already planned out, it's just a matter of having the muse to write it all.
> 
> If you read ahead over at FF.net, I hope that you still read and follow along here and enjoy the story!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by the BBC. No profit is being made. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Chapter Spoilers:** Episodes 1.12 (Captain Jack Harknesss) and 1.13 (End of Days)

Ianto woke feeling worse than ever. It was going on four months to the day that Jack disappeared. On that day four months ago, after scanning through the CCTV footage, Ianto and the rest of the team watched as their Captain ran faster than ever across the Plass towards the TARDIS, thus taking his leave with the Doctor.

Owen, Tosh, and Gwen were hurt and frustrated, but mostly confused, wondering why Jack was running towards a police box, which they swore was never there before. Only Ianto knew the truth. Jack had confided in Ianto about the Doctor, how the Time Lord was the only one able to provide answers about his immortality. That still didn't make Jack leaving, without any warning or goodbyes, any easier for the team, especially Ianto.

Ianto's heart ached. His Captain, his mate, his lover was gone, and after four months, Ianto was starting to doubt if Jack would ever bother returning. His eidetic memory played the same images of events over and over in his dreams every night for the past four months. It never made going on without his lover any easier.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Jack and Tosh returned from 1941 after Owen opened the rift, despite having been shot by Ianto beforehand. However, the Jack and Tosh that returned were different. They were emotionally wrecked. Jack became distant with everyone on the team, excluding Tosh. Ianto knew he needed to ask Tosh what happened.

Tosh walked down to the archives, a bit shaky, knowing that Ianto was going to ask about their time in 1941. While nothing was confirmed, she suspected that her young colleague and Jack were developing a bond that went well beyond an employer/employee relationship. She knew they were at least shagging. Once she reached Ianto's workstation, she quickly sat down, trying to collect herself.

Ianto stopped what he was doing and, seeing how nervous Tosh was, calmly asked what happened to her and Jack in 1941.

Tosh broke under the pressure in an instant. "Jack met the  ** _real_**  Captain Jack Harkness while at the  _Kiss the Boys Goodbye_  dance. They were chatting and laughing and having a wonderful time. Jack told me that he took the Captain's identity after the man died, which was going to be the next day. That fact made Jack so sad and pained. He wanted to make the Captain's last night a memorable one. Jack tried to convince the Captain to spend it with who Jack thought was the Captain's girlfriend. It turned out that the Captain was more interested in spending it with Jack. The Captain took a huge risk, given the time, and danced with Jack in front of everyone. It was one of the most beautiful moments I have ever witnessed. When the rift opened, I had to plead for Jack to come back with me, but I don't think he wanted to. He turned around, went up to the Captain, and kissed him so passionately. I think Jack fell in love with the Captain. Then, with tears in his eyes, he finally came back with me. I think Jack's heartbroken."

Silence fell between them. Ianto sat as still as a statue, face completely blank. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tosh realized all she just confessed and how shocked Ianto must be. After gathering her composure, she carefully asked, "Are you okay?"

Ianto was lost in his thoughts with what Tosh just told him. He shook himself back to reality. "Yes, Tosh, and thank you for telling me," he replied, flatly, forcing a half smile, then returned to work.

Later that night, Ianto and Jack had a huge fight over everything, but also nothing. They both loved each other deeply, but neither would confess their feelings to the other man. The only result from the fight was more tension and insecurities than before.

The next morning, Bilis manipulated the team against Jack. Owen saw a vision of Diane and Tosh saw her mother. Ianto saw Lisa in full human form, not as the Cyberwoman she became. And Gwen watched Rhys die in her arms. The team fell for Bilis' trap and opened the rift. Abaddon was set free.

The only way Jack knew this conflict could be resolved peacefully was to sacrifice himself, or rather his immortality, to Abaddon as feast. Ianto was a little hurt when Jack wanted Gwen to be with him during his sacrifice. Gwen, despite claims of her love for Rhys, was silently happy and inwardly smiled that Jack preferred her company. Even at the worst possible moments, Gwen only thought of herself and her desires when it came to Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack's sacrifice defeated Abaddon and everything was set right, except for one. Jack's return to reality was taking longer than normal. Owen and Tosh only just learned about their Captain's immortality a few hours prior. They were sure he was dead and not coming back this time.

Ianto wanted to stay with Jack's body, as he had done on countless other occasions that the team was not aware of. However, Gwen staked her claim and refused to let anyone be by Jack's side when he eventually woke up.  _Besides, Jack wanted me with him when he sacrificed himself, so it's me that should be here when he wakes up_ , she thought.

Days passed and Jack still showed no signs of returning to life. Ianto missed his lover. He picked up Jack's greatcoat and inhaled those wonderful 51st century pheromones. He lost all emotional control and collapsed at Jack's desk to prevent himself from tumbling to the floor, curling into a fetal position, and crying until his body became dehydrated. Curiosity rose within Ianto to check on the CCTV footage of the morgue. After an inward battle over respecting Gwen's privacy with his lover's body, he turned on the computer and brought up the morgue footage.

Gwen was still sitting by Jack's side. Every once in a while she would get up and fix the sheets. After one of her fits, Gwen sat back down on the stool and began talking.

"Jack, I don't even know if you can hear me, but I need to get this off my chest. I don't know why it's taken me so long to say this..." Gwen paused, and then with an anxious sigh, "...I love you, Jack. Always have since the day we met. Don't get me wrong, I love Rhys, but not in the way nor as much as I love you. You need to come back now, Jack. I need you."

Ianto was shocked to hear Gwen's confession and instantly became jealous and infuriated. He angrily shut off the computer and broke into tears. He knew now was not the time for personal controversy. With that thought, more tears streamed down Ianto's face.

More hours passed and Gwen was about to give up on Jack. After she kissed him, something she longed to do, she began exiting the morgue. As she heard a faint, "Thank you," she gasped and turned back to find Jack waking up. They laughed with joy.

Gwen and Jack strolled into the main area of the Hub. Tosh ran over as fast as she could in heels and hugged her Captain. Ianto followed suit, but given everything that happened before Jack died, he didn't know how to greet his lover. To his surprise, Jack pulled him in for a hug and then kissed him in front of the team. Jack and Owen cautiously met face-to-face. With having received Jack's forgiveness, Owen broke into tears in Jack's embrace.

Jack immediately wanted coffee and to see what he missed while he was dead. With the coffee machine broken, Ianto went to retrieve a round for the team. Needing an escape from the Hub to wrap their minds around their boss being immortal, Tosh and Owen tagged along. But Gwen wanted answers so she stayed behind.

Gwen confessed her love to Jack while he was dead. She hoped that when he came back to life that he would remember the confession and they could happily be together. But then she saw Jack kiss Ianto. Though she would never display her hurt, she felt her heart break. While asking about the rift, she found an opportunity. "We all saw people we loved," she began. "What did you see?"

"Nothing...there was nothing." He lied. Jack knew the  ** _real_**  Captain Jack Harkness was the first piece in his manipulation. The second was a dream of Ianto dying in his arms. But he was definitely  _not_  about to confess this to Gwen Cooper, of all people.

Gwen let out a sigh of relief that his answer wasn't a vision of Ianto. But she wanted to approach her confession of love without being obvious. "What would have tempted you?" She continued carefully. "What visions would have convinced you to open the rift?"

"The right kind of doctor," he responded vaguely once again. It was half true. Had Ianto died in his arms like Rhys did in Gwen's, Jack would have done anything,  _and I mean anything_ , to save the young, enigmatic Welshman.

Gwen was getting flustered. She just wanted Jack to open up to her so they could talk about them as a potential couple. "Jack..."

But Jack was already up and out of his office, desperately trying to change the subject. He knew Gwen was trying to trick him into saying something he shouldn't. Then came the beeping noise from the jar with the hand. The Doctor's hand. The Doctor was in.

* * *

[PRESENT]

With a heavy sigh, knowing he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, Ianto got out of bed and prepared himself for the day. He just wished that if his lover would be returning that it would be soon.

 


	2. Tension is Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Spoilers:** Episodes 1.11 (Combat – slight) and 1.12 (Captain Jack Harknesss - slight)
> 
> **Warnings:** Cursing and Gwen-bashing.

Ianto had been staying in Jack's quarters at the Hub on and off, though mostly on, for the past four months. He knew on an emotional level that this choice was anything but wise. However, someone needed to be close by in case of rift activity. Not to mention that with Ianto being out in the field more often, his once daily operations had become off-duty tasks. Most nights he was just too tired to make the drive to his flat. Other times he simply wanted to feel close to his long-gone lover.

Tension rose quickly between the team. For the first month alone there was a constant battle over who was in charge. Even though Owen had been second-in-command since Suzie's death, Gwen wanted to assume control. Another heated argument just broke out over the subject and Ianto was fed up.

"Enough!" he shouted. Once the Hub fell silent, he cleared his throat and continued on. "We need to quit fighting and get focused. Our leader may have left, but we still have work to do. We need to play to our strengths and divide responsibilities."

His three teammates just stared at him, speechless. His outburst had caught them off guard. But they all waited for him to continue.

So Ianto did, turning to each member as he addressed them and assigned their duties. "Okay; Gwen, having been former police, you lead all investigations and liaise when necessary. Tosh, you handle the tech side of things and alien artifacts. Owen, since you have the most field experience, you run point and lead all field operations. I'll handle everything else."  _As I have been this whole bloody time_ , he added to himself.

Everyone agreed and went about their work.

_Problem solved_ , Ianto thought as he breathed a sigh of relief. Little did he know that he had other problems to face. Over the next three months he would face joy, concern, and wrath from his teammates over his relationship with Jack.

* * *

[Two months (8 weeks) since Jack disappeared-]

Tosh was the first to approach Ianto about Jack. If any of his teammates were to bring up the Immortal, Ianto knew she would be the first. The rift was quiet that afternoon so they went to the nearby coffee shop during their lunch break. After enough painfully awkward silence had passed, Ianto let out a small chuckle.

"What's so amusing?" Tosh asked, confused.

"I always knew you would be the first to approach me about the kiss. I just didn't expect for you to wait this long, nor be this shy about it," he replied with a smirk. Yes, Ianto knew Tosh had her suspicions about Jack and him, and on occasions discovered the technical genius trying to find her proof, especially via CCTV footage.

Tosh blushed slightly. "I...uh...how?"

Searching for the best explanation, Ianto settled for, "The tale of your time in 1941 with Jack."

Tosh nodded her head in confirmation. "I'm so sorry for how everything came out that day. As you know, I suspected... you and Jack... even then, but I kept everything about 1941 bottled up so long that... it all just spilled out."

"I know," Ianto replied, "And Tosh, it's okay." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you happy with him?" Tosh asked, breaking the silence.

Ianto hesitated. He was happy with Jack, however the explosive fight and feelings of betrayal still lingered. He didn't know how to answer. Finally he just admitted, "Before Abaddon Jack and I... we had a huge fight and we obviously never had the time to work anything out. Oh, but when he kissed me... I was just happy he was alive. Even with our bad moments, I have never been happier."

Having heard the sincerity in his voice, Tosh carefully asked, "Not even with Lisa? I know you loved her."

Ianto knew he loved Lisa and he was happy during their time together. But he also knew emotionally, the level of intensity was much higher with Jack. He never told anyone, not even the Captain. It took Jack leaving with the Doctor for Ianto to realize and admit it to himself. Ianto desperately wanted and needed to tell someone, so he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and as he exhaled began laying out his confession.

"You're correct. I was happy with Lisa and I loved her, but..." Ianto paused.  _It's now or never._  "I realize now that I wasn't  _ **in**_  love with her... or if I was, then I am more in love and happier with Jack." Ianto couldn't believe he just confessed his love for Jack to Tosh.  _Sure, she's my best friend and confidante, but still!_ He blushed and looked away from his colleague.

Tosh was equally shocked by Ianto's confession, but she was extremely happy. She knew how much Lisa meant to her young colleague, and to have found someone else to care about and be even happier with was perfect. "I'm happy for you, Ianto."

They looked at each other and smiled, then enjoyed the rest of their break.

* * *

[Three weeks later; 11 weeks since Jack disappeared-]

During a not-so-monthly physical and checkup, Owen confronted Ianto with his own concerns.

"So... you and Harkness..." Owen began. "...it really is more than a part-time shag then?"

Ianto winced. Those words, "part-time shag," still struck a bad chord with Ianto, but he was trying to let go of the past. "Yes it is, Owen."  _Was_ , he thought to himself momentarily bitter and hurt.

Owen, despite normally being a complete prick, knew he hurt Ianto that day with his comments. He wanted to show Ianto that he is not always an arse and that he truly was sorry. "Ianto..." he said. "...I'm sorry for everything I said that day. I just missed Diane and didn't want to lose anyone else to the bloody rift."

Ianto was stunned.  _Owen is never so sincere._  "It's okay," he responded flatly. It wasn't actually okay, but having received a proper apology, it allowed the wound to begin healing.

Between some tests and awkward silence, "Have you been safe?" Owen asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Owen, you know he can't get sick," he answered, knowing exactly who and what the medic was curious about.

Owen, reverting to his normal demeanor, continued on. "I'm still running a full STI scan on you!"

Ianto just laughed and shook his head. That was the Owen he knew. "If you must."

"We all know how Jack can be, Ianto," Owen continued. "If he comes back..."

"When he's back..." Ianto interrupted, "...you can lecture me then." He didn't want to believe his lover was gone forever. His mood swings regarding the matter have been negative lately, but he wasn't going to give up hope completely, nor show his teammates how truly shattered Jack's leave made him.

Owen gave Ianto a curious look, but then went back to his work, saying, "Ianto, I am happy for you. Just be careful."

"Yes, doctor..." he replied sarcastically, then asked, "...Are we done now?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Owen dismissed Ianto and they both went back to their work for the day.

* * *

[Three weeks later – 3 1/2 months (14 weeks) since Jack disappeared-]

It took Gwen the longest to figure out just how and when to discuss Jack with Ianto. It became clear rather fast that Tosh and Owen saw no problem with their supposed-relationship, whereas Gwen only saw fault.  _Why do they support this?_  Gwen thought.  _Ianto is so young and inexperienced. Jack needs a proper lover; someone older, more experienced, better even. He needs someone fun and adventurous, not an office-boy. Jack should be with me!_

Similar thoughts ran through Gwen's mind on a daily basis since "the kiss." She was upset and infuriated since just hours before she had confessed her love to the immortal Captain.  _If Jack heard my confession, then he ignored it._  That thought tore at her heart the most.  _I have to confront Ianto while Jack's still gone. Make him see reason._

Gwen headed into the Archives where Ianto was known to be. Ianto heard her coming and spoke first to catch her off guard, "And last but not least..." he paused to turn around, "...Gwen."

She raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"You're the only one left to say anything," he said simply. Talking to Ianto privately was the only reason for anyone to visit him in the Archives, other than Jack whose focus was on seducing, nine times out of ten. Ianto tried to stay as professional as possible. He remembered Gwen's confession and never got over it, though they seemed to be able to move forward. He had no idea how this conversation would play out, but he was prepared for the worst.

Gwen, trying to keep things calm and simple, "Are you sure you want to be with Jack?"

" ** _Yes_** ," Ianto responded without any hesitation. He could see in her eyes the inner struggle she was having.  _Keeping a cool façade while trying to manipulate me into leaving Jack; well, it won't work!_

"But he's so much older and more... experienced, to put it nicely. That doesn't bother you?"

"No, Gwen, it doesn't," he answered honestly. Ianto would only ever admit to himself that back during his suspension, when he and Jack revisited the subject of their obvious attraction to each other, that Jack's experiences did bother him. But after the cannibals, Ianto knew he needed to push those thoughts aside if he wanted any sort of comfort from Jack, then he had to focus less on either of their pasts and worry solely about the present.  _Because we never know what the future holds, and we can't be tied down with things we can't change. Even if one of us is a time traveler, or at least knows one._

"Surely you could find someone more... open to commitment... to settle down... to have a normal life," Gwen kept up her routine, prodding and suggesting as gently as possible. But it wouldn't work.

Ianto's patience started growing thin. "Just because that's the life you're choosing with Rhys..." he rebutted, "...doesn't mean that's what we all want."

As busy as things had become since Jack left, Gwen often forgot about Rhys and their engagement. She knew in her heart that she'd rather be with Jack, but said yes to Rhys so she wouldn't end up alone. Trying to change the line of conversation she asked, "So if Jack comes back, you're just going to forgive him and pretend he never left you?"

Now Ianto was just annoyed. "He didn't leave just me, Gwen, and  ** _when_**  he comes back, I'm going to do whatever it takes to fix our problems, properly, by talking things out and asking for forgiveness." Silence fell briefly while Gwen searched her thoughts, but then Ianto continued, "And if I need to fight to keep him as well, then I will."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked, thrown off guard by Ianto's last statement.

"You know exactly what it means, Gwen," he snapped.

"No, actually, I don't."

Ianto knew it was time to come clean to Gwen about hearing her confession of love. It had been troubling him for too long. "If memory serves me correctly, and it always does..." he said with a smirk. "...it all went something like this." Putting on his best Gwen voice, he continued, "Jack, I don't even know if you can hear me, but I need to get this off my chest. I don't know why it's taken me so long to say this... I love you, Jack. Always have since the day we met. Don't get me wrong, I love Rhys, but not in the way nor as much as I love you. You need to come back now, Jack. I need you..."

Gwen was shocked stiff, pale, and silent. She had no idea anyone heard that. "You were spying on me?!" She finally snapped once she came back to reality.

"No, Gwen!" Ianto quickly snapped back. "I was checking to see how  ** _my lover_**  was doing and if anything had changed!"

Gwen cringed when Ianto called Jack his lover. "Some  ** _lover_**  you are. You didn't once come sit with his body. He deserves better than you!"

Not wanting to deal with this anymore, Ianto just had at Gwen, serving all the low blows he could muster. "And I suppose you think you're better than me?" Ianto laughed. "You're the woman dating Rhys, a really great man, but would spend most nights shagging Owen..."

Ianto started walking towards Gwen, forcing her to back towards the archives entrance. "...Then, instead of coming clean and facing the consequences decided to Retcon Rhys just so you could have a quilt-free conscience... Yes, I know, Gwen. And trust me, I'll be informing Jack once he returns..."

Gwen passed over the threshold as Ianto delivered his final blow. "...Now you're engaged to Rhys, but are so set on being with Jack, who is already happy with what he has, which  _ **doesn't**_  include you. If you're anything, Gwen Cooper, it's  ** _pathetic!_**  You should focus less on trying to ruin others' lives and more on fixing your own  _fucked_  up life."

Ianto slammed the heavy, metal archives door in Gwen's face. She stood there, so taken aback by Ianto's outburst that she couldn't move from the inital aftershock. This battle was far from over.

* * *

[PRESENT – Four months since Jack disappeared-]

The day had been quiet so Ianto let the team leave early. Just as he was ready to also call it a day and retreat to Jack's quarters for the night, he received the following alert: red sports car stolen by a Blowfish.

 


	3. Jack's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coverage of episode, Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I expanded the 24-hours this episode supposedly took place in to 48 hours for creative purposes. 2. Those creative purposes will become seen within chapter 4.
> 
>  **Chapter Spoilers:** Episodes 2.01 (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang) and Doctor Who 3.12, 3.13 (Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords – slight/references)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Minimal cursing

The tension was still pretty thick as the team gathered into the illustrious TORCHWOOD SUV. They knew nothing about the Blowfish; actual species, how it attacks, how to defend against it. All they knew was that for some odd reason it decided to steal a sports car.

"Jack would know," Tosh pointed out. The SUV grew silent. No one had spoken of Jack for the past two weeks and therefore the comment caught them off guard.

"Well Jack's not here, is he?" Owen finally snapped. "Jack's disappeared. Fat lot of good Jack is…"

Silence fell once more. Tosh was taken aback by Owen's remarks, but realized she should not have mentioned Jack to begin with. Ianto felt his heart breaking more than it was that morning. As much as he loved Jack and hoped he would soon return to them,  _to him_ , which was all he had to keep him moving forward for the past four months, he knew in his heart that Owen's remarks were correct. Jack was of no use to them right now. Gwen was also hurt by Owen's statement, despite its truth. She thought the same, but hearing it out loud made it sound horrific.

They finally located the Blowfish and caught up with the car enough for Owen to shoot out the tires. Unfortunately the Blowfish managed a quick escape to a nearby house, taking the family hostage. Owen, acting in his field operations position, gave the team their orders and came to a face-off with the Blowfish.

"So this is Team Torchwood..." the Blowfish began his taunts while holding the daughter in his arms, gun to her head. "...The teacher's pets, but the teacher's gone, hasn't he? Leaving the kiddies all alone..."

The team knew the Blowfish was trying to get under their skin. They held their grounds as best they could while the taunting continued.

"...Look at you, trying so hard to be all grown up... The doctor..." turning in Owen's direction where he was helping the father, who was shot by the Blowfish, "...with his hands full of blood..."

Then to Gwen, "...The carer with her oh-so-beating heart..."

Tosh, "...The technician with her cold devices..."

"...Which leaves me with the office boy..." Ianto, "...promoted beyond his measure. All of you, lost without your master. All of you, pretending to be so brave. All of you, so scared..."

Ianto's insecurities that he kept pushed aside since Jack left came flooding back inside him. He knew that Jack wanted him and the rest of the team to keep fighting and defending Cardiff and the world, but the Blowfish was right.  _We are lost. We don't know what we're doing. I am scared. Why am I even here? …_ He shook away those thoughts. _Focus, Ianto. Focus..._

"...So how about it, minion? How good are you? How sharp is your aim?..." The Blowfish egged on Ianto, trying to force him into taking a shot. "...What if you kill her? What if I kill her first? Can you shoot before I do? Can you?... Dare you... Would you?... Won't you?..."

With a loud bang, the Blowfish went quiet and fell to the floor, dead.  _Did I just shoot him?_ thought Ianto.  _I couldn't have. I didn't pull the trigger. Did it misfire? ..._  After checking over his gun, mostly out of shock, Ianto realized that the shot came from behind him so he turned around.  _Jack!_

Jack returned and, as usual, made a grand entrance. With all eyes on him, he lowered his Webley, "Hey kids, d'ya miss me?" Jack smiled with a quick laugh.

* * *

Back at the Hub, the team went along as if Jack wasn't there. It was a silent agreement amongst them, but they also desperately wanted answers.

Gwen broke the cold-shoulder act, pushing Jack against the wall, yelling at him, "You left us, Jack!"

Jack sighed, "I know, I'm sorry."

Gwen didn't want apologies right now. She wanted answers. "We knew nothing, Jack!"

"Where were you?" Tosh asked in her gentle tone, trying to calmly get some answers.

Jack, knowing he couldn't say much about the year that never was, settled for, "I found my doctor."

After a chat with Ianto, Owen now understood that Jack had been waiting for "his" doctor in order to hopefully make him mortal again. Therefore he asked next, "Did he fix you?"

"What's to fix?" Jack responded. "You don't mess with this level of perfection." He tried not to cry knowing that there actually was nothing that could be done.  _I'm wrong... A fixed point in time. I shouldn't exist._

Ianto, who had been so lost and insecure about where he stood with Jack ever since the Blowfish face-off, couldn't help but ask, "Are you going back to him?"  _Please say you're staying._

As if he could read Ianto's mind, Jack stared straight into his lover's gorgeous blue eyes and confessed, "I came back for you..." which is how he wanted to leave it until he remembered the rest of the team standing by and added "...all of you."

Suddenly the rift activity alarm sounded and the team was off to the location indicated. A parking garage was the final destination, and also the scene of a murder. Other than remnants of the rift being left on the body, there were no obvious signs of alien activity. So they gathered what they could and were going to head back to the Hub. As Jack reached for his door handle, his wrist strap, the vortex manipulator, began beeping.

"Whoa!" Ianto softly exclaimed. "That never beeps."

Jack, though he knew it could beep, was also confused and agreed. "That's what I was thinking." With the press of a few buttons, a holographic image of a man in a 51st century Captain's uniform appeared. Jack recognized him instantly as his former partner.

"I can't believe I got the answering machine..." the man's image started. "...What could you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway... You probably traced the energy shift, found the body, all me, sorry about the mess, bill me for the cleanup..." The team looked at each other bewildered while the man carried on. "...Now... drinks. Retrolock the transmission coordinates, that's where I am, and hurry up, work to do..." Then in prefect  _Star Wars_  fashion, John ended his message, "...Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

The image disappeared. Jack grew concerned, not knowing what his ex-partner wanted, but knew whatever it was couldn't be good. "Stay here, don't come after me," he demanded, despite knowing the team wanted and deserved answers. He quickly jumped in the SUV and took off. Ianto wasn't about to let Jack disappear again so easily, so while his teammates watched and complained as Jack drove off, he hailed a taxi. Tosh had her PDA and could track Jack through the SUV's GPS.

The team arrived outside BAR REUNION, where the SUV was parked and where Jack evidently disappeared to. They attempted to devise a plan, but once again, they had no clue what was going on or what to do, so they had to wing it.

Meanwhile, Jack and his ex-partner were battling it out inside the bar. After things calmed down between them, they exchanged their cover names before continuing to chat about the past. As much as Jack disliked "Captain John Hart" and wanted him gone, they do have a history together. John sensed it was no longer just him and Jack, so he took a shot at each entrance of the bar, to startle and call forth whoever was nearby. The Torchwood team came out of the shadows, and after checking that Jack was alright, introductions were made.

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper... meet..."

"...Captain John Hart," he interrupted. He couldn't let this team know his real name, especially since they didn't even know Jack's real name.

"...We go back." Jack finished after the interruption.

"Excuse me, we more than go back, we were partners," John corrected.

Before he could stop the words from leaving his lips, Ianto asked, "In what way?" He hated that he was jealous, but now another man from Jack's past had come out of the woodwork. He couldn't help it, and his cluster of insecurities grew once more.

"In every way..." John began, and upon sensing more than seeing Ianto's jealousy, he added "...and then some."

After enough taunting and teasing and roundabout questions and answers, they got down to business. John gave Torchwood the sob story of a dying woman's wish to collect and neutralize the radiation cluster bombs she was working on that happened to fall through the rift.

At Tosh's suggestion, they headed back to the Hub to scan for radiation surges that coincided with the rift activity from John's arrival.

Gwen wasn't very trusting of John and she was still furious with Jack. It was already morning and they couldn't find the canisters that held the bombs until the cover of darkness, so she seized an opportunity to question Jack.  _I deserve some serious answers!_  "What did he mean by a Time Agent? You never mentioned it."

"That was in the past," Jack replied quickly, attempting to blow off any questions about his past, especially his past with John.  _The questions about where I was are bad enough._

"Mmm... okay... here we go again..." Gwen just as quickly reacted. "...You know everything about me, Jack, why do you keep shutting me out?"

Jack was getting frustrated. "Here and now, that's what's important. The work we do, the person I am now, that's what I'm proud of."

Gwen wasn't having any of it. "Then why did you desert us?"  _Why did you desert me?_  "Where did you go? She kept pushing for answers until Jack gave her a reasonable one.

"I have died so many time..." he began once he caved, "...and dragged back into life, like being hauled over broken glass..." Jack hesitated for a moment. Not being able to talk about his year away with the Doctor and the torture he was subjected to by the Master was eating at him inside. He knew he would inform Ianto when he had the chance; he trusted his young lover. But he knew Gwen wouldn't quit asking. "...I saw the end of the world."

 _Well that's not what I was expecting._  "How?" Gwen asked, not hesitating in her inquiry.

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. But after it was all over, I knew I belong here. What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to you."

Gwen's heart fluttered.  _He wanted to come home to me! Me; not Ianto._  Then her heart stopped. Jack had grabbed her hand and she felt him holding the ring.

"What's this?" Jack asked, bringing up her hand into their line of sight.

 _Shit! How do I explain this one?_  "That's...uh...that's an engagement ring that is."

"You're getting married?" Jack asked, shocked, especially with all that occurred before he left.

"Yes... Rhys asked..." she replied, pulling her had out of Jack's, "...while you were away."  _This wouldn't have happened if you never left._

Jack, being polite, inquired as to how Rhys proposed. It was rather bizarre so he asked, "...and you said yes?"

"Well no one else will have me." The words were out of Gwen's mouth before she could even blink.  _Please tell me that I'm wrong_ , she thought once she processed her words _. Please tell me that you'll have me._  She opened her doe eyes as wide as possible, almost willing him to hear her thoughts and answer her prayers, her dreams.

They stood in silence. This was a conversation Jack wanted to avoid at all costs, more so now with everything else going on. While lying in the morgue after sacrificing himself to Abaddon, while being hauled back to life, he did hear Gwen confess her love. He suspected her feelings some time before then, but hoped it was mere hero worship than anything else. He did love her, but only as a friend and colleague. His heart belonged to Ianto, though he never told the young man properly. In order to avoid this conversation, at least for the time being, he settled for, "Good for you," and kissed her on the cheek.

_Damn. Why won't he tell me he loves me? He better not still be stuck on Ianto. I'll find a way to set things the way they're supposed to be._

Jack pulled away from Gwen and said, "We should get back to work." Gwen agreed, but was already thinking of ways to get Jack to be with her.

What neither Jack nor Gwen knew was that Ianto overheard the majority of their conversation. They were to meet with him in the archives, but were taking longer than expected. He scanned through the Hub's internal CCTV footage to make sure everything was alright. He didn't mean to spy and listen in, but Jack was about to talk to Gwen about being away with the Doctor. It hurt Ianto that Jack would confide in Gwen first, which is what kept him listening straight through until they started heading his way again. He reminded himself to talk with Jack about it later, whenever that would be.

* * *

The day turned to evening when the team could finally do something about the cluster bombs. They gathered in the boardroom and Tosh explained she found surge energies across three locations. John suggested the team split up, two per canister. Gwen saw this as a perfect opportunity to find out more about Jack and make him jealous in the process.

"Tosh and Owen go north. Ianto and Jack go west, me and Vera..." a name John was allowing Gwen to call him, "...will take the docks."

Jack tried protesting but Gwen stood her ground, having received the reaction she had hoped for, completely ignoring its true intent. Jack conceded and gave her three rules to follow while with John. One, don't believe anything he says. Two, always keep him in front of you. Three, don't let him kiss you.

The team, plus John, were then off in search of the canisters. At the docks, after Gwen and John found the first cluster bomb canister, he trapped her and kissed her. Having used paralyzing lip balm, Gwen collapsed to the floor. If she was not found within two hours, her organs would go into shutdown.

Tosh and Owen entered a warehouse at the north readout. They talked about this and that, their lack of love lives, before Owen spotted and began retrieving the canister. At that very moment, John arrived and landed a blow to Tosh's head. After taking away their weapons and phones, John took the canister, shot Owen, and was off to the West.

Jack and Ianto's readout led them to an office building. The ride there was quiet, awkward, uncomfortable.  _Why won't Ianto talk to me? Surely he knows I still care about him. I did confess that I came back for him. I know! I'll ask him on a date._

Ianto was lost in his own thoughts.  _Jack came back. He said he came back for me. But he told Gwen the same thing. Where do we stand? What do I do? This is just awkward and painful._

Jack parked the SUV. They got out, entered the building and rode the elevator to the top floor. The silence became so unbearable that Jack broke it once they entered the office area. "Oh yea... loving that office-y feel..."  _Why am I so nervous?_  "...I always get excited in these places..."  _I need to break his silence._  "...To me they're exotic; office romances, photocopying your butt...well...maybe not your butt, but as we're here why don't we photocopy..."

Ianto was lost and confused enough that Jack's nervous flirting and rambling while he was trying to focus on the job at hand became too much, so he broke his silence. "The rift was active at these coordinates at approximately 200 feet above ground. That means this floor... or the roof."

Jack was stunned. That definitely wasn't the reaction he hoped for. Ianto's professionalism and stoicism never ceased to amaze him.  _What's wrong with him?_  "How are you, Ianto?"

"All the better for having you back, sir?"

 _Damn._  Having Ianto call him sir, without any flirtatious intent, meant something was definitely wrong.  _Maybe I should ask him now..._  "Can we maybe drop the sir now? I mean, while I was away I was thinking... maybe we could..."  _Just ask him, Harkness!_  "...y'know, when this is all done... dinner?... movie?..."

 _Is Jack being serious?_  "Are you asking me out on a date?" Ianto asked.  _No he couldn't be, Jack doesn't do dates. He doesn't do feelings and commitment, so he wouldn't… couldn't do dates._

"Interested?" Jack asked hopefully though he tried to hide it.

 _Oh my God! He really is asking me on a date! I haven't seen him in four bloody months! What do I say? What do I do?_  "Well... uh... as long as it is not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself."

Jack hoped for a more definitive answer, but settled for that for now. "Looks like we're gonna have to go through every drawer, bin, and flower pot."

Still deciphering what Jack just asked him, and what he should do, all Ianto could give in response was, "Right...okay..." and then to focus on their mission suggested, "...I'll do this floor, don't want you getting over excited, and you take the roof. You're good on roofs."

Jack wasn't about to object and headed for the elevator lobby.

"Jack..." Ianto called out before he left. He wanted answers. "...Why are we helping him?"  _Do you love him? Will you leave me for him, too?_  he kept unasked.

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone," Jack responded honestly and sincerely, which, for now, was enough for Ianto. As Jack began to leave again, he paused. "By the way... Was that a yes?"  _I really need a final answer._

"Yes..."  _Shit. That sounded too eager_. "...yes."

Jack finally made his leave to the roof. John then tricked Ianto into one of the elevators and sent him on a new mission to try and save the rest of his team. With Ianto gone, John headed to the roof to confront Jack, to convince him to travel the galaxies with him again. Jack refused, threw the fake cluster bomb canister off the roof, which led John to push Jack off the roof, too.

* * *

John returned to the Hub, appearing victorious, but he was far from it. Ianto saved his teammates in time and Jack came back to life. They confronted John and the truth was revealed. John killed a woman who had a rare diamond. She sent the canisters, which were supposedly holding pieces to a map with the location of the diamond, through the rift. This was folly. There never was a diamond. Instead, the contents of the canisters produced a bomb, which latched to John's chest using technology that made it attach to the person who killed the woman based off of DNA signatures.

In a final attempt to save himself, he handcuffed himself to the closest Torchwood team member, Gwen Cooper, hoping to force Jack's hand. But Gwen was prepared to be self-sacrificing by taking herself, John, and the bomb back to the parking garage where the rift was still active, where John first came through. Once the bomb was in the rift, the city would be safe.

Upon their arrival at the parking garage, Gwen began losing hope. Less than 40 seconds were left before the bomb would detonate and Jack and Owen had not arrived to save them.  _Save her._  It was also becoming morning and they needed to end this before witnesses arrived. "Tell Jack..." Gwen began her goodbyes. "Tell Jack I..."

Just then Jack and Owen arrived. They infused John with "Torchwood DNA," a mixture of samples of everyone's blood, which confused the bomb enough to detach, leaving just enough time for it, and it alone, to be thrown into the rift opening.

The explosion caused everything to revert back to the moment John first arrived, leaving the team suffering a temporal replacement. Jack forced John to leave Earth for good. All that mattered now was avoiding themselves for the next 48 hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be posted as one chapter here, but has seven parts. This will make proofreading and editing longer than most repost from FF.net chapters.


	4. Hotel Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted over at FF.net as seven separate chapters so there may be sections that sound repetitive between the seven original parts. Each part is noted via the separation/line breaks, but are essentially all one chapter.
> 
> Imagine hotel rooms being arranged with odd numbers on one side of a hallway and the even on the other. I base a lot of my visuals on my own experiences/what I know and what I can gather via research.
> 
> The beginning of part three is Ianto's 'point of view' of the end of part one. I denoted the changes [with brackets].
> 
>  **Chapter Spoilers:** Episodes 2.01 (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang – slight/references) and Doctor Who 3.12, 3.13 (Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords – slight/references)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Cursing and Gwen-bashing. A bit of Jack-bashing due to an angry, insecure Ianto.

The team needed to avoid themselves for the next 48 hours. Jack decided to use this time to treat his team to a well-deserved and well-earned break. He made arrangements for them to stay at the swankiest hotel in Cardiff.

Jack booked five rooms under his name, one for each of his team members and himself. He had hoped that he and Ianto would spend the upcoming nights together; however he did not want to make the younger man feel pressured or obligated. Jack also called in a few favors and had a variety of clothes, and in Ianto's case, specific outfits, delivered to the hotel from each members' living quarters.

As he was handing out room keys, he explained their situation. "When the explosion occurred, it set all the areas affected by the rift back 48 hours. So you're all out chasing the Blowfish right now, and soon we will be investigating the murder at the parking garage. We were not affected and can remember everything that's happened, though, since we were at the center of the shift, which is why we need to stay here for the next 48 hours." Jack paused to see if there were any questions. He also had the sense of déjà vu again considering he just returned from the year long paradox that ended in its own time shift. Those memories needed to be squashed.

When he surprisingly received no questions, "So... relax... have fun... Use any services you'd like, my charge. Oh, and some clothes and other necessities from each of your flats have been delivered to your rooms already."

The team was still and quiet. There was a plethora of unanswered questions, but no one knew how to break the ice to ask them. Tosh, realizing no further light was to be shed for the rest of the night, broke the silence. "Well then, I'm exhausted. Good night, Gwen. Good night, gentlemen." She gathered what she had with her and began leaving the group. Owen, without a word, joined her, escorting his colleague to her room before heading a few doors down to his.

Gwen didn't want to make a retreat. After having almost lost her life, she felt she was owed answers. She dared to give Ianto a stern look, meaning he was to leave next.

Ianto, having received the look and understanding its meaning, decided he'd better take his leave before things became even more awkward.  _Besides, I need time to think things over before talking to Jack._  He gave his silent nods and turned to leave, but stopped as a hand grabbed hold of his arm to keep him still.

It was Jack. "I'll walk with you," he said and once Ianto nodded his consent, he let go of the younger man's arm. He noticed the look Ianto received from Gwen and he wasn't going to let her push his, hopefully still, lover around. "Gwen, I booked you a lovely suite. Call Rhys and invite him over to have some fun."

Gwen frowned, but nodded. "I'll do that." She turned away as if she was going to call Rhys that second, but she didn't. She waited until Jack and Ianto had walked far enough away that she could follow them without being caught.  _They better not stay the night together. After Jack's bloody ex-whatever almost cost me my life, it's me he should be staying with!_

Jack and Ianto rounded the hall corner and continued until they arrived at suite 108. Ianto fumbled for his key as they stood in silence, neither noticing that Gwen was watching them from back around the corner.

"So... um..." Ianto was ruffled. "...Thanks for walking with me..." He looked at Jack hoping the older man would take control of the situation. But Jack offered nothing. "...I... uh... want to clean up now..."

Jack was disappointed but tried not to show it. "Sure, of course," he said and began turning to walk to his suite.

Ianto grabbed a hold of Jack's arm, similar to how Jack grabbed his in the lobby. "Then I can come over?" he asked, not bothering to hide his insecurity and uncertainty that both men equally shared.

Jack turned back towards Ianto, smiling wide on the inside, but only small and sweetly on the outside. He didn't want to seem too anxious. But then Jack's smile fell.

"Because we need to talk," Ianto ended. He then turned toward his suite, unlocked the door, and entered, letting the door shut behind him, not even giving Jack another glance.

[The next 35 minutes – Jack]

Jack was beyond nervous and completely caught off guard. Whether in the 21st century or the 51st, the phrase "we need to talk" never brought anything good along with it. By the time he entered his suite, he was lost in his thoughts.

_What does Ianto want to talk about? Will it be about me being gone? Will it be about us? What if he doesn't want to go on that date? Does he still want to be with me? Oh no! What if he found someone else while I was away? Could he be engaged, too?_

His thoughts went around in circles for 20 minutes before a knock at the door startled him.  _Finally!_  He quickly headed towards the door and swung it open just as fast, not bothering to look through the peephole. Jack froze.

"Gwen?"

.

* * *

 

.

"Gwen?" Jack asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Rhys?"

"I never called him, Jack," she replied in her soft, suggestive voice.  _I don't want to be with him, don't you see that?_

"Why not?" Jack asked, playing dumb. He knew why Gwen was there, but didn't want to be interrogated nor have a heated discussion before his talk with Ianto.  _God only knows what will become of either talk._

"Jack, aren't you going to invite me in?" Gwen asked, waiting until she was no longer in the hallway where anyone could see or hear before she made any more advances.

Jack huffed, but invited her in, shutting the door behind her. It didn't take Gwen long to make herself comfortable on one side of the bed. Jack just leaned against the wall, arms across his chest in his typical defensive manner.

 _Why won't he join me? I need to get him into bed... I want him.. I need him._  "Jack, come join me," she suggested seductively and patted on the open side of the bed.

Without moving an inch, "Gwen, what is it that you want?"

 _You and me, together in every way._ But Gwen took the opportunity to get answers first.  _I am owed them after all._  "To talk... Answers..."

"I already gave you answers," Jack stated trying to wrap this moment up quickly before Ianto would be over. He noticed the time on the clock, that 25 minutes had gone by since they departed in the hallway. Ianto would be over soon and he wanted to save all his time and energy for whatever that conversation had in store.

But Gwen was persistent. "Well, they weren't good enough."  _How is telling me you saw the end of the world, but not telling me how, a good enough answer? And then tell me you came home to me, but not showing any signs that you care since?_  She motioned again for him to join her on the bed, hoping that being physically closer would bring comfort and trust.  _Finally,_  she thought with a smile as Jack moved away from the wall. But her smiled turned to a frown when he sat in the desk chair instead.  _Damn him._  "I almost died today, Jack.." she began, trying one last time to get him in bed. "..The least you could do is sit with me, comfort me."

Jack shook his head. "No, that's what Rhys is for. Now let's get this over with. What do you want to know?" He knew very well what Gwen's motives were, and he would not give into them no matter how widely she was giving him those brown, powerful, puppy dog eyes.

Realizing that Jack would not concede, Gwen gave up on her seduction plan in order to get her real answers, "Why did you leave and where did you go?"

Jack rolled his eyes in typical Ianto fashion.  _Here we go again._  "I left to find answers to my own questions," Jack vaguely answered. "And now I'm back and not going anywhere." It wasn't the complete truth. He would leave again if the Doctor ever needed him, but hoped that time wouldn't be in the immediate future.  _And I would always come back so long as Ianto would still be here. Maybe I could even take him along?_

Gwen had her own thoughts during the silence.  _He's never going to give me a straight answer. Why won't he trust me? Talk to me?_  She turned the focus back to matters of the heart, hoping he'd finally confess his true feelings. "Did you think about us?"

Jack hesitated, thinking about his time aboard the Valiant during the year that never was. He was subjected to daily torture, dying at least once every day. Some deaths took longer to come back from, and the Master was always ready with a new form of death once he was hauled back to life. He thought about what kept him going.  _Ianto. And the team. But mostly Ianto._  "Every day," Jack finally confessed. He did not want to make Gwen feel like she wasn't cared about.

"Did you miss us?..." She asked. "Did you miss me?" She asked in a hush tone, but still loud enough that Jack should hear it.

And he did. Jack could see the discussion of Gwen's confession of love grow nearer, but still desperately wanted to avoid the conversation, despite knowing the talk needed to happen. He still chose to try and avoid it, for now. "I missed all of you."

 _Why can't he just give me a straight answer? Does he know I love him? I really need to know if he heard my confession. Then I can work out a plan to get him to be with me._  "Jack," she finally said after a decent amount of silence lingered between them. "When you're dead and coming back to life, if someone talks to you, can you hear them and remember it?"

Jack hesitated.  _If I say no, I'll be lying and she'll eventually find out the truth. But if I say yes, she'll expect me to have a response to her confession._  He settled for an in between, "Sometimes. It depends on how far gone I was."  _Please let that be the end of this_ , Jack thought as he hoped, though knowing deep down it wouldn't be. He glanced at the clock again while Gwen figured out her next question. Thirty total minutes passed since he left Ianto's suites.  _He should be here soon. I need to get her out of here._

Gwen was so focused on how she would proceed that she never noticed Jack's eagerness to end the conversation.  _So maybe he just didn't hear me and that's why he won't confess his feeling for me._  "And with after Abaddon?"  _Please tell me you heard that._

Jack was becoming perturbed. He didn't want to lie, but didn't want to answer either. "Gwen, if you have something to say then just say it." He demanded.

 _He wants me to say it. He wants me to tell him that I love him! Well then, I will._  She looked right into her Captain's captivating blue eyes and confessed again, "I love you, Jack."

Jack looked away from Gwen.  _She knows I'm with Ianto. At least I hope I'm still with Ianto. Why is she doing this? Plus she's engaged! What does she think will happen, that I'll break up her and Rhys and drop Ianto. That will never happen._  "I'm sorry, Gwen... but surely you know that I don't love you in that way."

"And why not?!" Gwen snapped.  _I don't believe this! I don't believe him. He loves me, I know he does!_

"Because I love Ianto," Jack confessed.  _I really need to tell Ianto this and not everyone else,_  he noted to himself.

"Ianto.. Ianto.. Ianto.." Gwen was becoming infuriated. "It's always about the bloody tea boy. You can have so much more, so much better. He's nothing special."

 _HOW DARE SHE!_  "He is special, Gwen! And he's so much more than just a bloody tea boy!" Jack snapped. He was tired of Gwen and the inevitable drama she brought with wherever the team went. "It's time for you to leave, Gwen Cooper." He got up and walked over to the bed, pulling her off. Gwen put up a fight, but Jack held on tight, refusing to let go until she was out of the room and out of his sight. "Go to your suite. Call Rhys. Now!" He demanded as they continued their struggle towards the door.

They finally arrived close enough for Jack to reach out and open the door. When he did, they both froze like deer caught in headlights.

.

* * *

 

.

[The next 35 minutes – Ianto]

"Because we need to talk," Ianto added. He then turned toward his suite, unlocked the door, and entered, letting the door shut behind him, not even giving Jack another glance.

Once he heard the door shut securely behind him, Ianto slumped against the nearest wall.  _What am I going to do?_  Before he knew it, he was sitting on the floor, elbows on his knees, face in his hands, crying his eyes out.

Ianto had been full of mixed thoughts and emotions for the past four months, and the last 48 hours, the same 48 hours that were playing out again, only intensified those thoughts and feelings.  _And not in a good way_ , he thought.

The young man stopped crying enough to look up and notice a garment bag lying on the bed. "Those must be the clothes Jack claimed to have delivered," he voiced aloud. Since he was by himself, he saw no harm in voicing his thoughts because maybe it would make his talk with Jack later easier.

"Let's see what Jack chose for me." Ianto nervously unzipped the bag. He knew what clothes of his that Jack liked best, and hoped that they weren't the only outfits packed.

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief after he pulled out all the clothes. Only two of Jack's favorite outfits were packed. The rest were comfort clothes and necessities. There was also a suit. "I wonder why he had them deliver this if we can't leave the hotel." He pondered for a bit, but couldn't find an answer.

He looked over at the clock on the night stand. Fifteen minutes had gone by a lot quicker than Ianto realized. "I guess I'd better shower and clean up now. I know how impatient Jack is and how antsy he will become from waiting." He looked over all of his clothes, picking out what to wear. He settled on black briefs, a dark gray pair of jeans with a black belt, and a black t-shirt. It reflected his somewhat somber mood. He gathered the essentials for showering that were packed and took everything into the bathroom.

Ianto turned on the shower and as the water heated up, he stripped himself of his suit. Once the water was hot enough, he climbed in and began rinsing himself down. He couldn't help but think about the talk he'll have with Jack and began making a list of everything he wanted to cover.

"I need to know where he went. I already know why, assuming he told the truth. I need to know if he's leaving again, that way I'll know where we stand. But are we really still together? I guess that's another topic to add to the list. Oh, and that talk he had with Gwen. I've no idea how I'll bring that up, but I'll find a way." Then it dawned of him. "Is Gwen's engagement the only reason he asked me out on a date? It's clear he's attracted to her, but she's with Rhys... AHHH!" he screamed and slammed his fist against the tiled wall. His knuckles grew red and began swelling up, but knew no bones were broken. "There are too many unanswered questions."

Ianto rinsed off the lather of soap that built up while he was lost in his thoughts. He shut off the shower and dried himself off, and after putting on the fresh clothes, headed back into the main room. He looked at the clock once more and noticed 20 more minutes had passed. "Oh shit. He's really going to be freaking out." He collected himself and the usual items he kept on him at all times. He made sure he had the room key and then made his exit.

He arrived outside suite 100, four doors down from his. Ianto's nerves started to get the best of him and he almost fled back to his room.  _No, we need to do this now or we never will_ , he coached himself. He was just about to knock when the door swung open rather violently.

He suppressed an outward gasp and felt an uneasy feeling grow in the pit of his stomach.  _Why is Gwen here? Why are they so disheveled? And why do they look so damn guilty?_

Gwen noticed that Jack's grip had loosened due to the shock of Ianto being there when the door opened. Still angered, she forcefully but subtly jerked her arm free. She looked down and away from Ianto not wanting to look the source of her problems in the eyes. She rounded the corner and kept walking, refusing to look back.

Jack and Ianto were still staring at each other in shock. Neither knew what to say not how to react.  _Now you really got yourself in trouble, Harkness._  Jack finally stepped aside and motioned for Ianto to come in.

Ianto hesitated at first.  _What the hell just happened?_ Then he thought of all the unanswered questions and moved in. As Jack was closing the door behind him, Ianto looked around and noted the bed being a mess. The uneasy feeling in his stomach grew and he could feel bile beginning to form and rise in his throat.  _He wouldn't, would he?_

Jack noticed Ianto's unease and immediately wanted to clear the air of any such thoughts. "Nothing happened, Ianto. That wasn't what it looked like." He hoped he sounded as truthful as the statement was, but having been caught off guard with the younger man's presence as he was tossing Gwen out may have betrayed him.

Ianto looked sternly at the older man. All of his pent up insecurities and anger came flooding into him at once. He was losing control. "You're a bloody wreck, she was just as bad, if not worse, the bed's a fucking mess, and you both look guilty as hell," he spat out. "How is that not what it looks like?!"

Jack made his way closer to Ianto hoping to comfort and calm him, but Ianto moved away, wanting to be nowhere near the older man right now. Jack sighed. "Ianto, I promise you, nothing happened. We just had a tiff, that's all."

Not believing him, but wanting to hear him out just in case, Ianto asked, "About what exactly?!" His fury was still ever present in his words.

Jack tried again to move closer to Ianto. He was pleased that the younger man didn't move away this time, but could tell he still wasn't trusting. "About how I don't love her, though she thinks I should." He wanted to tell Ianto everything, but didn't want to cause problems between the two, especially since they all work together. Too bad the problems already existed.

"THAT BLOODY WENCH!" Ianto exclaimed. "She couldn't just leave well enough alone, could she?!" He was fuming and pacing back and forth in the small area in which he stood, mumbling angrily to himself in Welsh so Jack could not understand him.

Jack was flabbergasted. For one, he never heard Ianto speak so negatively about anyone let alone call someone a name as nasty as 'wench'. Then he wondered what had happened between Ianto and Gwen, and the whole team for that matter, while he was gone. He could tell it was bad and needed to calm Ianto down before getting any answers.

He walked over to Ianto and grabbed his arms to hold him still. Ianto struggled against Jack at first, but Jack held his ground. Once Ianto finally stopped fussing, Jack embraced him in one of his comforting hugs. When he felt the built up tension leave his lover's body, he pulled free to look into Ianto's eyes and asked, as calmly as possible, "Please tell me what's going on?" Ianto nodded his compliance and Jack ushered him to the edge of the bed, sitting him down. Jack positioned himself next to Ianto, close enough for comfort but not overcrowding.

"You had left..." Ianto began, "which we need to talk about, by the way." Jack nodded his agreement and Ianto continued. "Tosh, Owen, and Gwen all confronted me about the kiss."

Jack nodded again that he understood so far and for Ianto to continue.

"Gwen and I argued because I overheard her confession of love for you while you were dead. She wants you all for herself." They both sat in silence. Jack's lack of response made Ianto nervous, so he continued once more, knowing this was the moment to bring up Jack's confession to Gwen. "And it's no wonder she made a move after what you told her."

That last bit got Jack to react.  _What?_  "What are you talking about?"

"You told her you came home to her." Ianto looked away from Jack to conceal the fact that he was about to cry.

Jack had to think.  _When did I say that?_  Then he remembered her cornering him on the way down to the archives.  _Shit. He heard that?_  "Ianto, I didn't mean it."

"So then did you mean it when you told me the same thing?!" Ianto tried not to be angry, but couldn't help himself. He was too livid.

"Of course I did, Ianto! I came back for you!" Jack confessed again, hoping he would believe him.  _Why can't he see how much he means to me?_

Ianto looked straight into Jack's eyes, blue eyes pleading to be believed. As much as he saw and felt the truth in Jack's words, Ianto just couldn't. "I don't believe you," he said, getting up from the bed and heading straight for the door.

"Ianto, please don't go," Jack pleaded, getting up from the bed, ready to chase after him.

But that just made Ianto quicken his pace. He was back to his suite and through the door before Jack could catch up.

"Please, Ianto..." Jack continued pleading and banging on the door, not caring that it was late and he could wake other guests.

Tosh, being only a few rooms away in 113 overheard the commotion and wondered what was going on. By the time she threw on her night robe and got into the hall, Jack was heading back into his suite looking severely upset.

Tosh made her way to Ianto's door and knocked four times in her sweet manner.

"Go away!" Ianto snapped. He didn't want any company, especially not if it was Jack.

"Ianto, it's Tosh. I'm sorry,I just wanted to make sure you're alright." She began to turn away when she heard the door unlocking, then opening.

"Hi, Tosh. Sorry, I'm fine. How about a day at the spa tomorrow, yeah?"

Ianto's red, puffy eyes and pale complexion told Tosh that he was far from fine. "Sure thing, say noon?"

"Yup, see you then." Ianto forced a smile as Tosh nodded and then headed back to her suite.

Once inside she picked up the hotel room phone and called Owen's room. "Owen, we have a problem."

.

* * *

 

.

Tosh rang up Owen immediately. "Owen, we have a problem."

"What is it Tosh?" Owen asked, half asleep.

"Ianto and Jack," She answered. "I heard them arguing and I saw Gwen walk by beforehand. I think she may be involved somehow."

"I wouldn't doubt if she was," he replied, yawning. "We all know she wants the Captain for herself, except for himself that is."

Tosh gave a small hum in agreement and then the conversation fell silent. Owen finally broke it, asking, "So what should we do?"

"Well…" Tosh began, thinking through all the options for the day. "Ianto and I are going to the spa around noon. Do you think you could meet up with Jack and find out what he has to say about all of this while I talk to Ianto?"

They both knew it wasn't the greatest of plans. Neither man was a talker when it came to their personal lives outside of outlandish stories, but they needed to do something. Not to mention that being confined to the hotel limited their options even further. "Yea, sounds good, I'll think of something."

"Great. Good night, Owen."

"Good night, Tosh."

Once she heard the click on the other end, she put down the receiver.  _I really hope this is fixable._

.

Ianto woke promptly at seven o'clock as per his normal routine. He stretched all of his limbs in every direction possible, letting out small squeals as a sign of relief here and there. Then his surroundings came into focus.  _Where am I? What's going on?_

As he sat up in bed, he remembered John Hart and the mess he brought with him.  _It's his damn fault we're trapped in this hotel for 48 hours._

Then the events of the previous night began flooding his memories.  _Gwen was in Jack's suite. Jack claims nothing happened, but I just can't believe him. I know there's an attraction between them, and I'll never put it past her to do whatever necessary to get whatever she wants. And now she wants my…_  Ianto's thoughts paused. He didn't know what Jack was to him. They were never able to have a serious discussion.

Ianto fell back into bed hoping to gain a few more hours of slumber, but his thoughts kept him restless.

Therefore noon seemed to have come around a lot faster than Ianto had hoped. Thanks to Jack having chased after him, pleading with him, Tosh overheard the commotion and was now concerned. He promised her a spa day and hoped that being able to relax with his trustworthy colleague, and part-time confidant, would help him find answers. But it wasn't spending time and talking with Tosh that Ianto dreaded. It was explaining the argument.  _How can I explain everything when I'm not even completely sure what happened?_

A gentle knock rang on the door. Ianto didn't even bother looking through the peephole, assuming it was Tosh, but as soon as he opened the door, he slammed it right shut again, collapsing behind it.

"Ianto, no, please?" Jack pleaded quietly, but desperately. Ianto wouldn't answer. "I really need to talk to you. I really need to explain."  _I had the worst dream last night and I really need your comfort._  Jack started crying, which Ianto thought was odd. "Okay," Jack conceded "I'll leave you alone, but I promise you that nothing happened. I only want you, Ianto. I only need you."

Ianto still refused to answer, but could hear Jack's footsteps recede back down the hallway. A few minutes later, there was another knock that startled him, since he was still leaning against the door. This time he looked through the peephole. It was Tosh, and Ianto let out a small breath he didn't realize he was holding. He gathered himself and answered the door, "Hello, Tosh." He gave Tosh a look over and said, "You look great this afternoon. Are ready for our spa day?"

"Hello, Ianto," Tosh responded in her pleasant, cheerful manner, though her concern was still written all over her face. "Yes I am. Shall we get going?"

"Yes, yes." Ianto replied, making sure he had all necessities before letting his door shut behind him. Then they turned and proceeded to walk down the hall towards the front desk to retrieve their passes for the spa.

Neither of them noticed that Jack, having heard Ianto speaking to someone, had stepped outside, just hoping to get a glimpse of the young man.  _I really miss him, I feel like I lost him all over again. I really needed him last night when I dreamt about… At least I know he'll be with Tosh. I'm sure he'll talk with her and she'll help him. I can ask her about it later._ Jack went back into his suite and found his PDA when an idea struck him. He remembered from before he left that Tosh was working on an app to be able to hack into CCTV while on the go. To his delight, the app was complete and on his PDA. Or  _I can just listen in myself!_

With his PDA in hand, Jack headed down to the hotel bar and lounge. After ordering his scotch, neat, he opened the app and hacked into the hotel's footage. He found Ianto and Tosh in no time, and then, with his drink in hand, relocated to a more secluded area of the lounge.

Ianto and Tosh just finished changing into their robes and met outside the door to the massage parlor. On the way there, they concluded that Jack, if he remembered about the CCTV on-the-go app, would be watching and listening. Tosh told Ianto that she'd take care of it, and contacted Owen while changing into her robe. "Find Jack at all costs and talk to him so that Ianto and I can talk privately. We think he might use the app." Owen understood and agreed, and having met back up with Ianto, Tosh let him know that it was all taken care of. Ianto gave a small, grateful smile.

Jack watched this interaction and wondered what was going on. He was so focused on what was happening on screen that he never noticed Owen's arrival.

"Oi, Harkness!" Owen barked, but quieter than normal given how public the area was.

Jack looked up from his PDA to see Owen sitting with him, beer in his hand, with a disapproving look on his face. Jack became flustered and slightly overcome with guilt. "I… I…"

"Don't want to hear it, Harkness," Owen snapped. He reached out his hand and motioned for Jack to give him the PDA. "Give it here."

"But… I… Ianto…"

"No, Jack, you're not going to spy on them." Owen kept his hand out until Jack finally handed over the PDA. He closed out the program and removed it so that Jack wouldn't be able to use it again while they were all still staying at the hotel. Jack wasn't happy, but he knew it was probably for the best. Once it was deleted, Owen put the PDA on the table, took a sip from his beer, and began his talk with the Captain.

"So, Harkness. A little birdie told me you and Ianto had some sort of tiff last night," Owen stated rather nonchalantly.  _I knew something like this would happen. I tried to tell Teaboy that. I wonder how Harkness fucked it up this time._

Jack let out a small chuckle. "Tosh?"

"Tweet, tweet." Owen said, to confirm Jack's suspicions.

"No wonder Ianto's at the spa. She must have heard us in the hall." All the pieces in Jack's mind began falling together.  _I wonder what he's telling her right now. Should I talk to Owen about it? He and Ianto did seem to get closer while I was gone. Maybe he could give me insight into this new Ianto and everything else that occurred while I was gone. But then again, this is Owen. What if he doesn't approve?_

"Stop avoiding the topic, Jack. What the bloody hell happened?" Owen said while snapping his fingers in Jack's face, noticing that he was lost in his own thoughts.

Having snapped back to reality, Jack decided he'd explain to Owen. "Ianto wanted to have a talk last night, but not until after he cleaned up. I guess Gwen found out somehow and showed up while Ianto was still in his suite, and just as I was throwing her out the door, Ianto showed up."

"Hold up… Gwen showed up at your suite and you just let her in?!" Owen asked, harshly. Harsher than Jack thought was reasonable.

"What happened with her while I was gone?" Jack asked. He heard from Ianto that there was a confrontation, but didn't know much more.

"According to Ianto, we all cornered him about you two being a couple. He denies the label, by the way. Not knowing what you two are might be one of his topics for discussion. But Gwen wants you all to herself, and with Ianto having overheard some confession of love she made, they had a nasty row. These last two weeks before you showed up again were the worst of the whole four months," Owen confessed.

"Now it all makes sense," Jack paused, gulping down the rest of his scotch before continuing. "Gwen came over, wanting to talk. I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I gave her answers. She sat on my bed constantly trying to get me to join her, trying to seduce me. But I wouldn't give in." Jack paused after he looked towards the bar.

Noticing Jack was distracted, he turned his attention towards the bar, too. No one other than Gwen and Rhys came walking in. She looked at Jack, then Owen, then back to Jack, staring intently. Without even looking at Rhys, she grabbed his face and began snogging him, eyes still on Jack searching for a reaction. Both men rolled their eyes and diverted their attention back to each other.  _That's not the reaction I was hoping for_ , Gwen thought. She quickly gathered their drinks and took Rhys back to her suite.

Once they were gone, Jack and Owen looked at each other and laughed. "So pathetic!" Owen exclaimed. Jack agreed. After their laughter calmed down, they resumed their previous discussion.

[Meanwhile, at the spa.]

Ianto and Tosh were lying on the massage beds. Aside from the occasional grunts and sighs when their masseuses hit and relieved a kink in their bodies, all was silent. After their massage was over, Tosh decided it was time to talk. "Ianto, what happened last night?"

Ianto let out a sigh, not of a relief, but of frustration.  _I'm not even sure what happened last night. At most I can tell her what I know and what I saw…_ Tosh took notice to his delay in response. "Gwen was not just at, but in Jack's suite last night."

Tosh gasped. She thought it was fishy that Gwen was around shortly before she overheard their argument, but had hoped it meant nothing. "Do you know if anything happened?"

Ianto felt a little guilty. "Jack said nothing happened."  _And I wouldn't let him explain further_ , he thought guiltily.

"And you don't believe him." Tosh stated. All the evidence pointed to the same conclusion, and she was clever enough to reach it.

"If this happened before he left, then maybe I would have."

"But Jack came back for you, Ianto. He said so himself." Tosh tried to reason with her stubborn best friend and colleague. "It's clear he only added 'all of you' when he confessed to make the rest of us feel like we were missed."

"But he told Gwen the same thing!" Tears began streaming down Ianto's face.

"What?!" Tosh couldn't believe it. "When?!"

"During the day, right about now actually, when we were figuring out our plan to gather the canisters," Ianto explained. "They were to meet me in the archives. They stopped and Gwen pestered him for answers. Jack told her that he came back for her. The attraction between them was so intense."

Tosh could sense Ianto's insecurities.  _This is so unlike Ianto. I'm positive Jack cares about him, and only him. I just need to get Ianto to see this._  "But Ianto, Jack hasn't been with Gwen. Why would he start now?"

"Because he missed her and now he realizes I'm truly nothing more than a consolation prize. They were both a wreck along with his bed by the time I showed up, and they both looked extremely guilty. I'm telling you, something more than just a tiff had to have happened." Ianto's tears doubled.

Tosh gathered Ianto in her arms, trying to comfort her friend. "Ianto, I seriously think you're letting your insecurities cloud your judgment. Jack cares about you immensely. Even before Jack left I could see the way he looked at you and paid more attention to you. Even Owen has noticed. Yes, he flirts with Gwen, and far too often for all our sakes, but his flirting is only ever serious when it's directed towards you." It was the best comfort she could give. "Talk to him later and let him explain. Just sit and listen and let him explain everything, and keep an open mind."

Ianto's crying settled. He agreed to talk with Jack again, but not until later that night.

[Back at the bar.]

"So let me get this straight," Owen began piecing everything together. "Gwen came over to try and seduce you. You kicked her out at the same time Ianto shows up outside your door. He thinks you slept with her because you, she, and the room were a mess. And now he won't talk to you and let you explain?"

"That about sums it up," Jack said. His tears began settling.

"Well, working together will certainly be even more fun after these next 48 hours are up," Owen cracked, trying to relieve some stress and tension. "Any bond we all had has long been broken, not to mention stress levels right now are through the roof."

But that gave Jack an idea.  _I need to get the team together. We all need to discuss things, lay everything out on the table. Then let loose and have some fun._  "Thanks, Owen," he said and quickly got up from the table, picking up his PDA, and headed towards the front desk.

 _Oh shit,_  Owen thought.  _What idea did I just give him?_

_._

* * *

 

_._

"Would that be everything, sir?" asked the front desk clerk.

"Umm…" Jack said, checking over his mental list. "Yes, everything seems to be in order. Thank you so much." He gave the clerk a pleasant and thankful smile before turning on his heels and heading back to the lounge.

To Jack's surprise, Owen was still sitting at their corner table. He approached and gathered back down into his seat.

"Took you long enough," Owen stated, clearly working on becoming more and more inebriated as he finished off another bottle of beer.

"Yea, sorry 'bout that," Jack apologized. "You gave me an idea and I had to act on it before I changed my mind."

Quizzically, Owen asked, "And just what exactly is said plan of yours, Harkness?"

Jack's response was delayed. He wasn't sure to tell Owen or make the Londoner wait until he found out for himself.  _If I tell him now, he might tell Tosh. If he tells Tosh, she'll warn Ianto. Ianto might defy my orders. He's done it before. Granted, he never did it out of spite, only necessity. I still can't risk it._  "I have a plan and a surprise, one that will surely relieve tension, for all of us. Maybe, hopefully, clear some air and begin repairing what's broken, if not lay down the stones to form a new bond."

Owen stared at Jack skeptically. "Whatever it is, it better fucking work, Harkness, or moral is certainly going down the shithole." He blatantly stated while standing to leave. But before he turned, "By the way, if you hurt Ianto, I'll kill you a few times myself. Then I'll let Tosh have at you." He finally turned and walked off, mumbling angrily to himself.

 _Wow_ , Jack thought.  _I could sense Owen and Ianto grew close, but for Owen to protect him, and as strongly as family no less. That's both touching and scary. But he has nothing to worry about. I'll make sure Ianto's treated even better than he was before, by all of us._

.

Ianto escorted Tosh back to her suite before retreating back to his.  _The day at the spa didn't turn out so bad_ , he thought while opening and shutting the door. Now in his room, Ianto changed into pajamas and laid in bed, thinking back over their discussion.

_Tosh thinks Jack truly cares about me and that I'm letting my insecurities keep me from seeing and feeling the truth. But she didn't see the pair of them! Jack's braces were down; his hair was a mess; and his face was as pale as when he comes back from death. Gwen looked even worse; hair in bunches and knots, makeup smeared, pale. They both looked so damn guilty! And then there was the bed. How does it get that jumbled without something happening in it? I know Jack wouldn't have been sleeping. We were going to talk. He would have been nervous, pacing. But no, he was in his room, with Gwen. I should have let him explain, though. I want to believe him, but I just can't. He left us… me… so easily for the Doctor, I'm sure he could easily leave me for another lover. He told Gwen that he came back for her! Of course now he claims he lied to her, but then how am I to believe he told me the truth? What was it John Hart told Gwen? 'Once a conman, always a conman.' I still don't know what we are, if anything anymore. I still don't know where he went or what he did while with the Doctor. I just don't know._

Ianto's thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door. After the incident that occurred at noon due to Ianto not looking through the peephole, he made sure he checked this time. It was a bellhop so he opened the door and presented him with a pleasant smile. "Hello."

"Hello, sir," the bellhop answered. "Are you Mr. Jones?"

"I am."

The bellhop pulled out an enveloped letter from his messenger bag and presented it to Ianto. "Here you go, sir. Have a lovely evening."

"You, too," Ianto responded as the bellhop turned away and headed to his next room. He noticed, before he stepped back into his room, that the bellhop stopped at Tosh's.

The bellhop presented the same routine to Tosh, who noticed Ianto was standing in his doorway. Once the bellhop left, they met in the middle of the hall, wondering what was going on. "What do you suppose these say?" Tosh asked.

"Not a clue." Then Ianto had a thought. "But I bet our  _Captain_  has something to do with it."

Without any other words, they both opened and read their letters.

_Team:_

_It's about time we have a serious meeting. We're having a team dinner. Gather outside the hotel dining room at 7 pm. Also, we're going out afterwards so clean up and dress appropriately._

_Capt. Jack Harkness_

"Seriously, a team dinner?" Ianto asked, not wanting to believe what he just read.

"Maybe he'll give us answers?" Tosh counteracted, attempting to look on the bright side, though she agreed this had disaster written all over it.

"Doubt it," Ianto stated flatly. After a few moments of silence, "Well then, guess we better get ready." Tosh agreed and they both set back into their rooms.

.

Gwen kissed Rhys goodbye shortly after receiving her letter, explaining that it was a team thing, not knowing if he was allowed to tag along.  _Not that I want him to tag along._ Gwen squealed like a school girl once Rhys was gone.

_Dinner. Going out. This is the perfect chance for me to prove I am the one Jack wants! Ianto will be present and there will be no denying Jack's love for me when the night is through. I must look my best! Good thing I had Rhys bring over even sexier clothes than those Jack had delivered on the pretense of dressing up for that oaf._

Gwen searched through her clothing until she found the top she wanted. It was hot pink from her shoulders until under her chest. The rest was black once the pink reached the black belt used to emphasize the waist. She dug out her best form fitting pants and her sexiest pair of heels.  _There's no way Jack will be able to resist me once he sees me in this._  Gwen quickly showered, changed, and was out the door, hoping to see Jack by himself as he waited for the team.

Unfortunately for Gwen, the rest of the team had already met Jack outside the dining room entrance. No one immediately noticed her arrival. They were all awkwardly off in their own thoughts.

Owen noticed Gwen first, and the outfit she was wearing. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Tosh's attention, who reacted similarly. "I know that outfit," he whispered. "It's one of her seduction outfits. She's clearly still hoping to sleep with Jack."

Tosh looked up at Owen in surprise. She wasn't really, assuming Gwen would be up to such games. But to try and seduce Jack while Ianto was there, while the team was there, now that was an all time low. Even for Gwen Cooper. There was also a small pang of jealousy with the reminder that Owen intimately knew the cow.

Ianto noticed Tosh and Owen's exchange and even overhead the comments made.  _I knew this dinner would be a bad idea. But I suppose how Jack and Gwen react towards each other now will either prove or disprove what I believe._  Tosh's optimism was beginning to rub off on Ianto a bit.

Jack waved off Gwen's attire, rolling his own eyes, but then quickly shifted his focus back onto his plan. "Alright, team, this way." Jack escorted the lot to one of the sectioned off tables of the hotel dining room.

"Take a seat," Jack said. He gently grabbed Ianto's arm to make sure the younger man was sitting next to him. Jack even pulled out his chair for him.

 _That's odd_ , Ianto thought.  _Jack's being a gentleman._  He went through his normal pleasantries, though he was completely baffled by Jack's behavior.

Everyone settled down and got comfortable. Ianto was to Jack's right, Owen to his left. Tosh sat to Ianto's right and Gwen was between Tosh and Owen.  _Jack made sure Ianto was next to him?!_  Gwen was getting flustered.  _He even pulled out his chair?! It's wrong! It's all wrong!_

"Alright," Jack opened, "Order anything you like, it's all on me. And after we place our order, we're going to have a very serious discussion."

The team obliged, looking over the menus, but didn't say anything. The waiter came around and took the team's orders. After Jack selected and tasted the wine, and the waiter was finished pouring, he got down to business.

"Okay," Jack started nervously.  _I really hope this goes smoothly._  "I know you all have questions about me, where I was, what I did and I have questions for all of you." He paused to check the team's reactions. "For now I'll let each of you ask me one question. If it's something I can answer, I will. Then I'll ask mine, so choose your question wisely…"

The table was silent, with each member thinking over which question to ask. There were so many that were left unanswered.

 _Do I ask about where he was_ , Ianto immediately started thinking,  _or do I ask about us?_   _I really want to know about him and Gwen. But now isn't the time. But then what if it's the only time he'll talk to me?_

As if Jack could read Ianto's mind, he leaned over and whispered. "You and I will talk more later?"

Ianto, emerging from his thoughts, looked up questioningly. He nodded in approval, but went back to searching his thoughts for a question to ask.

Owen finally broke the silence. "What is the real reason why you can't die?" As a doctor, he's always been curious.

Jack felt this question was reasonable, especially coming from Owen, so he answered the best he could. "I was traveling with the Doctor. I died, completely and wasn't going to come back. I wasn't supposed to come back. But a mutual friend, using powers she wasn't even supposed to possess, that no one should ever possess, brought me back to life. The energy, the force that brought me back, it never dies. That energy became a part of me and my genetic makeup. Since it can't die, then neither can I, or rather it's why I don't stay dead."

The table grew quiet again until Tosh spoke up. "Where were you and what happened while you were gone?"

Jack hesitated.  _I can't tell them everything, though I will tell Ianto later. What can I say about a year that never happened, that no one but a select few can remember? Should I at least tell them that?_  "That's a complicated question," He initially answered, trying to search for the best explanation. "While I was gone, certain events took place, but no one remembers. There was a time shift, similar to what we're going through now, but occurred over a much larger span of time than ours. Only those involved and were at the eye of the storm, heart of the shift, remember which is why I can't tell you, because while it did happen, it also didn't. The event is time locked, so while it can't happened again, the knowledge of events is too much of a risk to share with a multitude of people. I would say more, but I'm keeping quiet to keep you all safe."

Jack waited for someone to speak up about the vague answer, but no one did.  _Now only Ianto and Gwen are left_ , he thought.  _I wonder what they'll ask._

Gwen still wanted to know about John's remark about Jack being a Time Agent and a conman.  _Maybe it will cause Ianto to have doubts, too. Win-win?_  "What did John mean about you being a conman and Time Agent?"

Ianto looked at Gwen suspiciously, then at Jack, waiting for an answer.  _Of course she'd bring up him being a conman. This is exactly what she wants; for me to doubt Jack more. He better have a good answer. And he better not be conning me!_

Jack hesitated again.  _I knew allowing her a question could be risky._  He noticed the confusion and hurt in Ianto's face.  _Now he's going to think I'm conning him. But I'm not!_  "I used to work for the Time Agency. If I'm to believe Hart, it will eventually be gone sometime after I leave, but we traveled through time for various reasons. Sometimes we had to con people, aliens, whatever, in order to complete our missions." He hoped that would be a good enough answer, and then realized, "But I'm done with all that now." He glanced at Ianto to make sure the young man knew what he said was true, but Ianto had no discernible reaction.

It was finally Ianto's turn to ask a question.  _But all the questions I want answered involve us. I don't want to ask them here. Not in front of Tosh and Owen, and especially not in front of Gwen._  "I pass," Ianto stated simply. He sunk back into his chair, looking sadder and more hurt than before.

Jack noticed, but decided it must have something to do with them, and reserved the thought for later. "Alright, then," Jack stated, "now to my questions." He looked around the table wondering who to question first. Instead he decided to generally ask, "How did you all fair while I was gone? I know it was hard since I didn't tell you much."  _I know Ianto and Gwen have their problems, but how do I address them specifically without singling them out?_

Tosh answered, "We had quite a few difficult cases. We got injured more than normal, but we survived."

No one else provided a response, so Jack continued his questioning, focusing on Owen, "What kind of injuries are we talking about?"

"Tosh and Gwen suffered bumps and bruises. Nothing serious. I sprained an ankle while chasing a threat down rough terrain." Owen paused.  _Should I tell him Teaboy got shot?_  "Ianto… well…" Owen looked at his colleague waiting for approval. They both knew Jack wouldn't react well to the news.

"Ianto what?" Jack asked, getting worried.

"I was shot," Ianto answered, relieving Owen the wrath that was sure to come.

"You were shot?!" Jack exclaimed, startling some of the nearby guests in the dining room.

"Yep, no big deal, though. All healed now." Ianto calmly responded.  _I've been hurt worse by you emotionally._

Jack patted Ianto's leg under the table to show his care and concern, but Ianto moved away. Jack frowned and was hurt, but continued his questioning. "Any personal issues I should be aware of?" he asked, hoping Ianto or Gwen would spill the beans. No such luck. "Really, you all got along satisfactorily?" This time he looked sternly at Gwen, pressuring her to break.

"We all had moments," Gwen broke out. "Nothing to cause a fuss about."

All eyes were on Gwen after her response.  _Yes, I'm lying. But I'm not about to make myself look bad in front of Jack._

Their food arrived just in time to save Gwen from anymore harsh looks.

Once everyone received their food, Jack told the team, "Eat up, enjoy. Afterwards, I'm taking you all out. Hope you have on your dancing shoes."

.

* * *

 

.

 _Hope you have on your dancing shoes_ , Ianto thought while eating his cawl.  _There's not a dance going on at the hotel._  Of this he was certain because out of sheer boredom and mild curiosity, he checked the hotel's calendar of events.  _So if he literally means dancing, and it isn't a euphemism or anything, then we're leaving the hotel. But I thought we couldn't? And if we're leaving, and there's dancing, we're going to a club. That has disaster written all over it, more so than this dinner!_ However, Ianto was rather surprised at how civil the dinner turned out once everyone began eating.

The table was rather quiet, with each member fully invested in enjoying their meals. It was extremely rare to be treated to something other than takeout.

Jack finished his meal first, as usual, though he did so without making a giant mess, which was rather unusual. He was proud of himself when he noticed Ianto smile at how clean he managed to keep himself and his surroundings. Jack hoped that if anything, Ianto wouldn't feel embarrassed to be out with him when their date came around.  _This is definitely good practice_ , Jack thought.

Jack watched as the team slowly finished their meals. No one ordered desserts since Jack made the comment about dancing. They were all rather curious as to what Jack had planned next.

"Okay…" Jack broke the silence once their table was cleared and the meal was paid for. "Ready for a night out?" he asked, glancing around to see the team's reactions.

Owen looked indifferent. He had been used to going out on the pull every other night, therefore tonight was nothing new, except for the fact that his colleagues would be there, too. Gwen was enthusiastic and it radiated off her as she was becoming antsy from still being seated. Tosh looked confused, as if she was trying to work out a complex equation in her head. Ianto looked scared, but Jack knew it was because social scenes weren't really Ianto's cup of tea.

"But Jack," Tosh finally spoke up. "I thought we couldn't leave. Isn't this risky? We might run into ourselves." She wanted to go out, but she was worried what the consequences may be, especially since Jack planned it.  _He doesn't always think everything through_.

"It will be alright, Tosh." Jack began explaining. "I found us a way to and from where we're going that our past selves were nowhere near. It'll be fine."

Tosh just nodded, not wanting to get into an argument over the many possibilities of how his plan could go wrong.  _Ever the logical one, she is_ , Jack thought.

The team gathered any belongings they had with them and proceeded to follow Jack. He guided them through a staff entrance in the back of the hotel and advanced through a handful of alleyways before arriving and their destination.

"Really, Jack?" Owen spat out once the team gathered together, looking at where they arrived. "Retro?"

Jack smiled and laughed. "Yes, Owen. I know it's nothing like the bars and clubs any of us normally frequent, but that's what makes it the perfect spot to let loose tonight."

No one could argue. It made sense. Even with Owen's frequent nights out, he never dared to set foot in the "home of the 90's vibe." Therefore the chances of bumping into someone they knew were slim to none.

Once inside, Jack handed them each 25 pounds before shooing them off to have some fun.

Owen immediately headed to the bar, and Tosh followed. She was like Ianto in the sense that social settings weren't her thing. But she didn't want to waste a perfectly good opportunity to spend time with Owen outside of work.  _Maybe if I show him I can have fun, he'll finally give me a go_. She was shocked when Owen handed her a drink since she never ordered.  _He bought this for me?_  She tasted it. "What is it?" she asked, as she took another sip.

"Smithy's Secret Agent," Owen replied. He smiled as his colleague took another sip, but this one much larger.  _I never thought Tosh to be a drinker. You learn something new every day_ , he mused.

"I like it," Tosh said between sips. She smiled back at Owen. "Thanks."

Silence grew between them, but the music kept pumping, offering a decent distraction. Tosh started moving with the music, and Owen took notice.  _She has a whole other side to her just waiting to break free_.

As quickly as Owen fell into his thoughts, he snapped back out. He looked over towards the other end of the bar and noticed Gwen, Jack, and Ianto. Gwen kept vying for Jack's attention. But Jack wouldn't give in and kept his attention towards Ianto. Ianto, on the other hand, looked so scared and out of place.  _This won't pan out well._

"How do you think that's going to fare out?" Owen asked while bumping Tosh, making sure her attention was drawn to where his was.

"Badly," Tosh replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if Gwen tried to use the setting to her advantage, even though it seems Jack is holding his own well enough right now."

Owen knew this to be true.  _Gwen will stop at nothing. We have to be ready to intervene, just in case. Hmm… I could use this to my advantage, too and find out what else there is to learn about Tosh._  "So you and I, let's stick together tonight. You know, in case something happens."

 _That wasn't how I thought he'd ask to spend time with me_ , Tosh thought,  _but it's better than nothing. Besides, we do need to keep an eye out for Ianto._  "Sure," she finally replied.

Together they headed out to the dance floor, enjoying the music, dancing, having fun. But both kept watch on the rest of the team, taking turns as they moved around the dance floor.

Ianto quickly spotted Tosh and Owen on the dance floor together and smiled. Jack never took his eyes off Ianto. Therefore he noticed Ianto's smile and diverted his attention in the same direction, making sure no one even remotely interesting was capturing his lover's attention.

"It's about time," Jack said aloud once he spotted Tosh and Owen, hoping to start a conversation that would hopefully end with them also heading to the dance floor.

"They're just dancing," Ianto pointed out. "But it is nice." He waved at them and smiled again when he noticed them looking his way.

Gwen, still close by, didn't like the interaction between the two men.  _Jack should be paying attention to me! I wore this outfit for him!_  She noticed the looks she received from other men in the club, and wondered,  _why won't Jack look at me like those guys? I'm highly attractive and way more fun! All Teaboy wants to do is sulk in a corner._  The idea of dancing with another guy to make Jack jealous quickly came to mind, however, with the team knowing she was engaged, decided against it.  _I don't need it getting back to Rhys that I danced with another man. I don't want to lose him until I have Jack._

After settling her thoughts, Gwen ordered herself a Five Iced Tea, hoping to get pissed as quickly as possible. Some men came by and offered to buy her more drinks and she readily accepted in hopes that the offers would make Jack take notice and bring out his jealous side. So far, no such luck.

Jack turned to the bartender to order a drink, getting Ianto's attention in the process. "What would you like?" he asked Ianto, who looked carefully over the list before deciding.

Ianto was more of a scotch or beer guy. Nothing fancy, but he, too, wanted to get pissed in order to make being out less of a hassle. "Umm… I'll try a Retro Refresher."

Jack placed the order, in his typical flirtatious tone, "One Retro Refresher for him and a Retro Sexual for me, please."

 _That's odd_ , Ianto thought.  _Jack usually just drinks water. He usually says it's in case he needs to work, but I guess since we're still stuck at the hotel. Or I guess it's just because 'sexual' was in the name. I know what he wants, but he's not getting anything until I get some proper answers and if he ever proves he deserves a second chance._  Ianto let his thoughts trail until his drink arrived. He took a sip and found it quite enjoyable, so he kept it in hand and turned back towards the dance floor. Jack followed suit.

Jack looked around at the other patrons. He knew he wanted Ianto, and only Ianto, but he didn't see any harm in looking.  _It's not like Ianto's giving me the time of day right now anyway._

Then Jack noticed a young man with blonde hair. His physical build was similar to Ianto's, though not quite as impressive. And his eyes were brown instead of blue. He noticed the mysterious man looking his way and could see the attraction in his eyes, full of lust and hunger.

The man started walking closer and Jack grew nervous.  _He is attractive_ , Jack admitted to himself,  _but I want Ianto. Only Ianto._  But as the man grew closer, Jack noticed where the man's attraction truly lied, as his attention then followed to his left.  _He wants Ianto! He can't have him!_  Jack was getting angry at the man, and nothing had even happened yet.  _Whoa, am I jealous? I can't be. I know Ianto wants to be with me, I think. We never did get to talk._

Jack was so lost in his thoughts and insecurities that he didn't realize straight away that the man made his way between him and Ianto. But Ianto certainly noticed.

"Hello," the man said, giving Ianto a look of pure lust. "My name's Emyr. What's yours?"

Jack began listening to their conversation.  _Well, Emyr. Ianto is mine! You can't have him!_  Jack noted that Ianto was putting on his butler façade, the one he used while manning the tourist office.

"Hello, Emyr," Ianto politely responded. "Ianto."

"Ah, God is gracious," Emyr replied.

 _What kind of come on this is_? Jack wondered after hearing the response. He waited to see how Ianto would react; hoping he'd give this man the brush off.

Ianto searched the archives of his brain before responding. Then he gave a kind, simple smile. "King," he said and gave a small bow of his head. Jack was utterly confused.

Emyr smiled joyfully that Ianto knew they were talking about the meanings of their names and drew closer to him. "So what are you drinking?" he asked, pointing to Ianto's empty glass.

"Retro Refresher," Ianto stated, seeing no harm in the question.

Emyr turned to the bartender who was approaching their end of the bar. "Another Retro Refresher for Ianto here, and actually, make that two," he ordered. He turned back to Ianto and winked.

Jack was growing angrier by the second.  _Who does this guy this he is? And why isn't Ianto turning him away?!_

"Oh, that's not necessary," Ianto countered.  _Now I see the harm in the question._

Jack began calming down until…

The drinks arrived and after a few sips, Emyr took both their glasses and set them on the bar top. He placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder and slid it down his arm, stopping at his wrist.

 _Ianto didn't resist, didn't move away, didn't even flinch_! Jack noted, completely missing Ianto tense and become stiff, silently pleading with Jack to help him; save him.

Emyr continued further and laced his fingers between Ianto's and then pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Jack was fully enraged.  _Why isn't Ianto resisting?!_

Emyr now had both his hands entwined with Ianto's and was moving him along to the music. Ianto was hesitant at first. Freezing up, going stiff, was his natural response to uncomfortable situations. But as the alcohol began taking its effect, and Emyr moving him to the beat, he began to unwind a little.

Emyr had certainly noticed and decided it was time to get closer. He gently spread Ianto's legs open and placed one of his legs in between the new space. He let go of one of Ianto's hands, placing it on Ianto's hip, pulling them closer together. With Ianto not protesting, he placed his other hand on his other hip. They began swaying and grinding together, growing closer every second.

Tosh and Owen had been watching carefully since the man approached Ianto at the bar. Neither of them could believe the sight before them. As they watched Ianto get closer to this complete stranger, they both looked towards Jack.

 _What the fuck?!_ Jack couldn't believe his eyes.  _Ianto let him spread his legs! He let Emyr pull him close! His hands are on Ianto's hips! And Ianto's just letting it happen!_

Ianto was not reciprocating any of Emyr's actions, but Jack was too furious to notice.  _Jack knows I panic and grow still when I'm uncomfortable. Why isn't he rescuing me?_

Then Emyr leaned in for a kiss.

Jack immediately shot over to Ianto, pulling Emyr off one-handedly, pushing Ianto behind him with the other. Jack was about to throw the first punch went Owen came up behind him, restraining him. Tosh grabbed Ianto and took him back over to the bar.

"Gwen!" Tosh spat out, knocking Gwen out of whatever thoughts she was having. "Go help Owen, now!"

Gwen looked towards the dance floor and the struggle between Jack and Owen. She noticed the man that Jack was going after once she arrived to assist. Between her and Owen, they calmed Jack down enough to walk away and leave.

Jack stormed off first back through the alleyways to the hotel. The team had to run just to keep from losing him. No one talked the entire way back. No one knew what to say.

Back at the hotel, Jack was already in his suite, slamming the door shut behind him when the rest of the team arrived. Gwen, Tosh, and Owen went to their suites not sure what to do, but knowing that it was safer for them to stay out of it, for now.

Ianto arrived at his suite. He mentally reviewed what occurred in the club.  _How could I be so stupid?! I froze, but I should have done something! Jack must hate me. He'll probably never talk to me again! He might fire me, retcon me, maybe even kill me. Well, maybe not the latter if he truly wants me, but he's so angry now!_

Ianto's eyes quickly filled with tears that just as quickly began pouring down his face. He leaned against his door, not bothering to find his key to go inside, and fell to the floor, sobbing.

.

* * *

 

.

Jack forcefully opened the door to his suite and even more forcefully slammed it shut. His emotions were jumbled. He was angry at Emyr for making the move on Ianto, but even more furious with Ianto for not turning that man away. Then he grew hurt and saddened, as if his heart was breaking for the first time.

 _Why did Ianto dance with that guy?!_ Jack refused to even think of Emyr's name.  _That guy kissed Ianto! He didn't even pull away! How could Ianto do this?! Does he really not want to be with me? He agreed to go on a date with me. I tried to talk with him last night. He thinks I want Gwen, but I don't! I know he doesn't believe me, but surely I showed him my true intentions tonight! But then Ianto let that guy talk him up! He let that guy take him on the dance floor! He got close with him! And then that kiss…_

"Aaahh!" Jack grunted.  _How could Ianto do this to me? Is he doing this to get back at me? I need to talk with him, but I'm too angry._

Jack had been pacing back and forth, punching the air and the occasional pillow. He just wanted to wreck the place, but decided against it just in case the team ever needed to retreat to the hotel again.

His thoughts continued to spiral in circles until he paused to gain some composure. That's when he heard it; sobbing. But not just ordinary sobbing,  _that's Ianto_.  _Why is he so upset?_

Jack calmed himself down to step outside his room and look in the direction of the outlandish sobs. The sight was shocking to him.  _He really is a mess._  Jack's heart was breaking further upon seeing the man he cared for so deeply, upset,  _even if I am still mad at him_. He decided to put his anger aside and comfort the younger man,  _if he'll let me_.

Ianto felt broken. He was angry with himself for letting Emyr hit on him.  _I should have given him the push off._  He was upset that Jack was upset.  _I really hurt him. He must hate me. He's never going to want to be near me again. He's going to fire me, retcon me._  Ianto was lost in his thoughts and tears that he never noticed Jack appear at his side.

"Ianto," Jack spoke softly, trying to calm the young man and get him into his suite. Having received no reaction, "Ianto," he pressed. Finally, Jack just lifted Ianto up to his feet, holding him against the wall to keep him from falling back down onto the floor. Jack patted Ianto down, searching for his room key. Having no luck, Jack swung Ianto's arm over his shoulder and placed an arm around his waist. He assisted Ianto, who was half walking, half ready to fall to the floor again, down the hall to his suite.

 _Where am I going?_  Ianto thought questioningly, still too dazed and lost from crying so long, so hard, to be aware of his surroundings.  _I'm walking, but where am I walking to? Whose arms are around me?_  Then Ianto's senses kicked in, smelling those ever so sweet 51st century pheromones.  _It's Jack! Why is he helping me? Is he going to retcon me now? Will he kill me here and make it look like suicide?_  Ianto could only think the worst because he knew he royally screwed up tonight.

Jack ushered Ianto into his room and onto the closest corner of the bed. He turned back around to shut and lock the door. He heard a thud after the final lock was in place and was almost instantaneously by Ianto's side, lifting him off the floor from where he fell.

Using one hand to prop Ianto up to keep him from falling again, Jack began undressing Ianto. He untied and removed Ianto's shoes, followed by his socks. He laid Ianto down and began unbuckling the young man's belt and jeans, then removed them.

 _Jack is undressing me_ , Ianto thought. _Why?_

As if Jack could hear Ianto's thoughts, he offered assurance to the now half naked man lying on the bed. "I'm just going to change you into pajamas," Jack stated. "You need to calm down now before you hyperventilate." Jack proceeded to take off Ianto's top and replace it with one of his own night shirts. Jack couldn't help but admire him.  _It's a bit big, but Ianto looks good in my shirt._

Ianto had calmed himself down and sat himself up as Jack dressed him. He gained enough self awareness that Jack let him put on the bottoms himself, while Jack went into the bathroom and changed his clothes.

Ianto was off the bed and in one of the desk chairs by the time Jack got out of the bathroom. Jack pulled up the other chair across from Ianto and sat down.

The air between them was thick and full of tension. Each man was angered and upset for various reasons, but neither wanted to break the silence, afraid of what may occur afterwards.

Ianto inhaled a huge breath while closing his eyes, gathering the courage to say something. As he exhaled he apologized, "I'm sorry, sir."

Jack only nodded, noting to Ianto that his apology was heard.  _I need to know what exactly he's sorry for. But should I believe him? He didn't… doesn't… believe me that I don't want Gwen. How do I know he didn't want that guy?_

Ianto didn't give Jack time to figure out a remark. "Are you going to fire or retcon me, sir?  _I need to know what the consequences will be. I know I hurt him._

Jack was caught off guard by Ianto's questions. "Why would I fire or retcon you?" he asked.

Ianto could hear the confusion in Jack's voice and therefore also grew confused. "I… uh… know that you must hate me for what happened tonight. I figured you don't want me around anymore," he answered nervously.

"Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack said while shaking his head in disbelief. "I may be angry, but I could never hate you."

Ianto nodded his head, but then went completely still and silent.  _How can he not hate me? He was about to hit Emyr because he kissed me, because I didn't send him away. Everything is my fault, but he doesn't hate me?_

"Believe it or not, Ianto," Jack said while grabbing the other man's attention, "I was jealous."

"Jealous, sir?" Ianto quickly asked, making sure he heard Jack correctly.

"Yes, and can we drop the sir?" Jack stated. "I'm not talking with you as your boss right now."

"Yea, sorry," Ianto apologized again.

"When that guy came between us and started talking to you, buying you a drink… Well, I was angry," Jack confessed.  _I need Ianto to know how much I actually care for him_. He noticed that Ianto's full attention was now on him, so he continued. "I was afraid that I would lose you to him; that you found him more attractive. You weren't resisting his advances so I got jealous," Jack ended, not knowing what else to say.

Ianto quickly jumped at the chance to explain. "Jack, I'm so sorry. It's just, you know I don't do social settings well. The only time I can is when I'm with you, just you, or it's Torchwood related. Emyr came up and talked to me and I just wanted to be polite. I didn't want the drink, but I couldn't flat out refuse him, or at least I didn't think I could at the time, I should have, though. I know that now. And when he took me to dance, I was really out of my comfort zone. I freeze and tense up, remember? Whenever I'm uncomfortable? That's what happened, but then the alcohol kicked in. I just started moving. Next thing I realize, we're close together and he's kissing me. Then you're pulling him off me, pushing me away. God, Jack, I'm just so sorry."

Ianto began crying again, realizing how horrible Jack's perspective of the incident must have been and continued to blame himself for everything. Jack pulled himself closer to Ianto, placing a hand on his knee.

"Hey, Ianto," Jack consoled, trying to calm him down again. "It's okay. I understand."  _How could I have forgotten how uncomfortable Ianto gets while in public?_  "I was so angry that I forgot how you respond in social settings. It's my fault for not helping you. I'm sorry."  _And it is. I shouldn't have planned this night out. We should have done something in the hotel instead._

Ianto grabbed at Jack and pulled him into a fierce hug. Both men began crying, letting their built up emotions over flow. There were still plenty of other problems between them, but at least the current one was over and dealt with.

[Meanwhile, down the hall.]

 _Jack was really pissed off at the club_ , Gwen thought upon arriving in her suite. _I wonder what happened. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so pissed, then I would know. But he is really upset. I could use this to my advantage! I'm sure he needs some comforting._

Gwen sobered herself up and slipped into her sexy, but modest night attire and headed down the hall to comfort Jack.

[Back in Jack's suite.]

Both men seemed to have shed all the tears their bodies could produce. They stayed embraced well after the crying had ceased, not wanting to leave the comfort of the other's arms.

 _I still don't get how Jack doesn't hate me_ , Ianto thought while wrapped tightly in Jack's arms.  _I really screwed up. But he said he was jealous. That he screwed up, too. Maybe he really does care about me. He wouldn't have been crying so much if he didn't. But I still don't trust him. Not completely anyway._

Jack was lost in his own thoughts.  _How could I have been so stupid? I let my jealousy get the best of me instead of helping Ianto when he needed me. At least he hasn't left me yet. Maybe there's still a chance for us._

Jack pulled away first, eager to be able to have a serious chat now that both of them have calmed down. "Ianto, do you think we can have that talk now?" he asked gently.

Ianto wouldn't protest. He'd been regretting letting his anger get the best of him the night before. But his own jealousy and insecurities took complete control of his emotions last night, allowing no room for a serious discussion. He nodded his affirmative and waited for Jack to continue.

"Last night, I promise you that absolutely nothing happened between me and Gwen other than a tiff." Jack figured he would start there, reaffirming his feelings are for the young man and him alone. Ianto did not offer a reaction or a response. "Do you believe me?"  _I don't know how else to show you I don't have feelings for her; that I only want you._

Ianto drew a quick breath. "I… I want to, but for some reason I just can't."  _I need to be honest with him. Or else things will just get worse._

Jack sighed. "I understand, but I don't know what I have to do to prove to you that nothing happened and nothing ever will."

The room fell silent. Jack was at a loss for words and for what to do.

 _He was so honest with me about being afraid of losing me_ , Ianto thought.  _Maybe I should just tell him the same. But I don't want to be weak. If he leaves again… I know he'll always choose the Doctor over me. And if I'm to stay at Torchwood when that happens, I need to be strong now… But if he knows I'm afraid, and that's why I don't fully trust him, which is why I don't believe him, maybe we can figure this out._

Ianto was finally about to be as honest with Jack as he was with him, when a knock at the door took them both by surprise.

Jack reluctantly got up from his chair to answer the door. He checked through the peephole first, hoping it was someone he could ignore.

Ianto watched, curious as to who was coming by at such a late hour.  _Whoever it is isn't helping Jack's case right now._  Next thing Ianto knew, Jack was suddenly out the door. He heard Jack make some sort of greeting, but couldn't distinguish what was said.

Jack stepped outside the door quickly, trying to keep who arrived at his door hidden to Ianto. He knew it seemed suspicious, but having Gwen show up just when he and Ianto were talking was far from ideal.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?!" Jack exclaimed, but in a hushed tone so Ianto wouldn't hear from in the room.

"You were upset and I wanted to see if you were alright." Gwen responded, though shocked that her presence felt unwanted.  _Why is he acting like this? Clearly he's been crying. I can comfort him. Show him what it's like to truly be loved and cared for._

"I'm fine, now leave." Jack stated forcefully, just wanting to return to talking with Ianto.

Ianto was immediately suspicious and decided to quickly but quietly head to the door and look through the peephole to see who the mysterious party was.  _It's Gwen. Why doesn't that even surprise me?_  He stayed to listen to their conversation.

"Jack, clearly you're not okay. I can tell you were crying," Gwen retorted, not wanting to leave. "I can comfort you."

Before Jack could respond, telling Gwen to leave and that he didn't want her comfort, the door flew open.

"Yes, Jack, why don't you invite her in and let her comfort you?!" Ianto spat out, letting his hatred for the Welshwoman and his suspicions from the previous night take over..

Gwen gasped, not expecting Ianto to be there after what had occurred at the club,  _though I don't know what really happened._

"No! I don't want that!" Jack yelled, desperately trying to make it clear that he does not want Gwen.

Ianto heard the sincerity in Jack's voice, which, for the time being, was enough to trust him. He momentarily shifted his attention to the stubborn Welshwoman. "You see, Gwen. He doesn't want your  _comfort_."

Gwen caught Jack's gaze, desperately pleading for this not to be true.

"Leave, Gwen." Jack stated firmly, not giving in to Gwen's puppy dog eyes.

Realizing that her advances would be pointless, she surrendered and headed back to her suite.  _This isn't over! Jack will be with me!_  She vowed to herself.

Jack and Ianto headed back into the room and over to the chairs. "Do you believe me now?" Jack asked, hoping that his actions proved something to Ianto.

"I do for now," Ianto answered honestly.

"I can live with that." Jack smiled and opened his arms for a hug.

Ianto obliged. He just wanted comfort, as did Jack. "We still need to talk though, Jack."

"Yes, Ianto. Of course." This was all Jack could think about; talking and repairing as many issues as possible. "I can tell you about while I was away."

Ianto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought you said you couldn't?"

"I'm not supposed to," Jack expressed. "But I convinced the Doctor to allow me to tell one person the whole story; someone I completely trust to help me get through all that happened. I want that one to be you."

Ianto was touched. "Was it bad?"

"Very."

"Did you die?"

"Many times."

"Will it mess with timelines if I know?" Ianto had read up about the Doctor during the four months while Jack was gone. He found hidden reports from people who had met the notorious Time Lord and each had mentioned how knowing something you shouldn't could drastically change the present and/or future.

"No, but it's risky," Jack confessed and repeated his vague answer to Tosh from dinner. "The event is time locked, but anyone with knowledge of the event becomes a risk. Should anyone ever want that knowledge, they could use torture to do so. But that's why the Doctor will only allow me one person to tell. He knows what I went through."

"Jack, I'm touched, really." Ianto began. "But please don't tell me. At least not everything."

"But Ianto," Jack began to protest.

"No, Jack." Ianto firmly cut him off. "We'll make a compromise, yea? You can tell me about your deaths. I know how hard they are on you. But nothing else." He waited for a response from Jack, but only received puzzled looks. "I don't want to risk being the cause or information source of another potential hostile takeover again." Then he reaffirmed. "Your deaths, fine. But please, nothing else. Should I change my mind, I'll let you know."

Jack nodded. "Okay, Ianto." He began thinking of where to start, which death to mention first.  _There are so many. Over 500, one or two deaths a day for a whole year._

"Good, but not tonight," Ianto responded quickly. "We've had one hell of an emotional night. Let's just leave everything as is." Ianto hated Jack dying. He knew that hearing about ones he wasn't around to comfort Jack for when he came back through would tear him apart inside. And to have that feeling on top of being emotionally wrecked would not be helpful for either of them.

"Okay, but," Jack grew nervous.  _I need Ianto with me tonight. Last night's dream was the worst. I really want him to stay._  "I have really bad dreams now; extreme nightmares really. Can you stay with me tonight? Please?"

Ianto's heart ached for the older man. The sincerity and pure fear in Jack's voice was enough to convince him to stay. "Yes, Jack, I'll stay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it and the repetition between parts (where they were obviously broken into separate chapters on FF.net) wasn't too bothersome.
> 
> Fun fact: Retro is a real club. I googled 'clubs in Cardiff', or something like that, and found that one interesting enough and a place I didn't see any of the team going, hence why it was perfect. All the drink names came from their online menu.


	5. Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tail-end of the previous chapter and my comedic relief coverage of Sleeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Spoilers:** Episodes 2.01 (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang – slight/references) and 2.2 (Sleeper) and Doctor Who 3.12, 3.13 (Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords – slight/references)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Explicit / sexual content at the end of the chapter.
> 
> **This was my first attempt at M/M action. I got no complaints over at FF.net, but let me know what you thought if you choose to read that portion.**

_Ianto agreed to stay the night with me!_  Jack thought eagerly, though he tried to hide it.

Ianto noticed his eagerness nonetheless. "Jack," Ianto stated hesitantly, not wanting to upset the older man any further, but needing to lay down some ground rules, "I'm just spending the night in case a nightmare comes around. I don't quite trust you enough for anything else yet."

Jack's eagerness dwindled a bit.  _That's understandable. I just wish winning him back would be easier_. "I know, and thank you," he said with a genuine smile.  _I'm just happy you don't hate me enough to let me suffer through this alone._

They gathered under the covers. Jack rested his head on Ianto's chest. Ianto held Jack close, prepared to offer any protection and solace he needed. He didn't know how bad the nightmares were just yet,  _I can't even imagine… and I just can't know right now. There's too much left unsaid between us._

Though they were exhausted, neither man could drift off to sleep. "Ianto?" Jack asked quietly, in case the young man fell asleep.

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto responded.

Jack was hesitant.  _I don't want to push the issue, or my luck, but…_  "Will you still go on that date with me?"  _Please say you will._

Ianto felt a bit uneasy.  _After everything we just went through, he still wants to take me on a date? Does this mean he still cares? What's the worst that could happen?_  "Yes," he answered, not really wanting to get lost in his thoughts about all that could go wrong.  _He keeps saying he wants me, and only me. This date could be the proof I need._

Jack smiled his first full smile since the club incident.  _I have a date with Ianto! I have a date with Ianto!_  He repeated those thoughts like an excited teenager going on his first date ever.

Ianto could sense how happy he just made Jack and smiled inwardly.  _I like making him happy._  The more he thought of a happy Jack, the more relaxed he became. Without any trepidation, Ianto placed his hand under Jack's chin, lifted his head, looked deeply into Jack's fierce blue eyes, then kissed him. It was soft at first, not wanting to abandon his resolves, but the more Jack relaxed into the kiss, the more settled he became. The longer they kissed, the more care and passion grew between them.

They paused to catch their breaths. Ianto noticed how hard both he and Jack became.  _I can't let this go any further. Not right now._  "Let's get some rest, Jack," he said politely, staging a yawn, feigning exhaustion,  _though it's not entirely an act_.

Jack played along, turning on his side, tightly wrapping Ianto's arms around him. "Good night, Ianto."

"Good night, Jack."

Both men drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

[Flashback.]

 _The room was red. The air was hot. Jack could feel the sweat running, dripping, all over his body._ Where am I? _He thought. He took in his surroundings, feeling the pain in his shoulders and up through his wrists. Jack hung from his shackles aboard the Valiant. He came back to life from one of the Master's many torturous deaths._

 _Suddenly the door to the boiler room opened. The Master made his entrance, followed by two guards dragging along a man with a sack over his head. He noticed the suit and put the pieces together._ That's Ianto! _The Master removed the sack and confirmed Jack's conclusion._

_The Master hoisted Ianto to his feet. Jack studied the features of his lover, taking in all the cuts and bruises afflicted upon him. The Master released Ianto from his restraints, handing him a gun. "Kill him," he ordered Ianto._

_Ianto looked at the gun, then to Jack, then back to the gun. "Don't even think about using it on anyone but him," the Master spoke, sensing the inner struggle of the young man. "You either kill Jack and live another day, or have Jack watch you be killed."_

_Ianto looked back at Jack, whose eyes were pleading for him to take the first option, but he couldn't. He turned away, examined his surroundings, deciphering what course of action to take. He never wanted to cause Jack pain; physically, mentally, or emotionally. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed his lover just to live another day. And he knew his death in general would scar him psychologically, but his murder would be much more torturous. Ianto settled upon the only logical solution. Having made his choice, he risked one last glance at Jack, hoping he could portray his decision, make him understand and be able to find peace afterwards._

_Jack watched a conflicted Ianto decide his fate. Of course he preferred the first option, not the one he knew Ianto settled on._ He's always thinking of others, and I love him for that _, Jack thought._ His decision won't be in vain. _Still staring into Ianto's unforgettably gorgeous blue eyes, he silently watched as Ianto raised the gun in front of him, taking aim at Jack for the Master's benefit. Instantly and simultaneously, both men closed their eyes in support as Ianto repositioned the gun on his temple, pulling the trigger. Ianto Jones was dead._

[End flashback.]

Jack was crying, screaming, flailing. His body was covered in sweat. Tears streamed down his face.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted, attempting to wake the troubled man. "It's just a dream, Jack!" Ianto shook him, but no luck. "Come on, wake up!" He shook again and patted him lightly on the face.

Jack finally snapped awake, taking in his surroundings.  _Where am I?! What's going on?!_  He focused on Ianto and remembered.  _I'm in a hotel in Cardiff, with Ianto. He's alive. The team's alive. That year never happened._  He broke down and cried, clinging tighter than ever to Ianto, never wanting to let go.

Ianto offered soothing words in Welsh; even began singing Suo Gân, which his mother sang to him after nightmares. Once Ianto felt Jack calm down, he cautiously asked, "One of your deaths?"

Jack was silent. He thought over his dream, over the events on the Valiant. The memories became too much. Jack began crying again. "No," he finally responded, realizing he never answered Ianto's question.

"Then tell me, Jack," Ianto stated, putting Jack's needs to confess ahead of his own fears and insecurities.

Jack shut his eyes and took a deep breath, like he did when Ianto killed himself. As he exhaled, he opened his eyes and looked into Ianto's. "It was yours," he confessed.

Ianto was shocked. "Mine?"  _How did I die? What had happened while he was away?_

"Yes," Jack said nodding his head. Then remembering their agreement, "But we agreed I won't tell you unless it was my own."

"Then tell me everything, Jack," he stated again. "I can see this will help put your mind at ease."  _I can't bear to see you in pain._

And so he told Ianto everything about the year that never was.

"But it came at a cost, Ianto," Jack wrapped up. "Everyone aboard the Valiant when time reverted could remember. I remember all the Master did to me," He paused, as the tears that he kept welled up behind his eyes came bursting through.

"But the entire time, Ianto," Jack continued, making sure he chose his words properly. "The entire time I was hanging there, I thought of Torchwood, the team. But most of all," pausing again to stare directly, deeply, into Ianto's eyes, finishing, "I thought about you."

Ianto was quietly processing everything Jack just revealed. He didn't know how to feel, how to act. He knew that Jack was hurting and just wanted to comfort him. But he wasn't sure how he felt about Jack's final confession.  _He thought about me. Thoughts of me helped him get through the torture even after I killed myself._  Ianto grew overwhelmed with affection. Still staring into Jack's eyes, he kissed him even more passionately than before.

Jack had no trouble responding.  _I think – no I know – I am falling in love with this man._

They kissed deeply and passionately for a good hour, only stopping for air when needed. They didn't go any further. They shifted back under the covers and fell asleep. Jack didn't have another nightmare that night.

* * *

Ianto awoke at seven o'clock.  _Curse having an internal clock that never adjusts_ , he thought, having only caught two more hours of sleep. Last night took a toll on them both. He looked down at Jack, still fast asleep.  _He never sleeps this long._ He caught the smile on Jack's face.  _At least he's not having a nightmare again_.

Ianto stayed in bed holding Jack a while longer, not wanting to disturb him. He thought about Jack's time away on the Valiant, how terrible a year it would have been… was…  _It didn't happen. But it did happen for Jack. He'll never forget; another curse of immortality_.

Eight o'clock came around and Ianto grew antsy. His arms were tingling from lack of movement and blood flow. He extricated himself from under and around Jack, taking extra care not to wake him. He wanted to go back to his suite, clean up, change. But he didn't want to have Jack wake in panic. Ianto found the room's pen and pad of paper, scribbled a note telling him he was heading to his room and that they'll see each other at the hub later that day. He left it on the pillow by Jack's head for when he woke.

Back in his suite, Ianto immediately stripped and took a cold shower. He wanted to forget about Jack's time away, his torture, the suffering. He also wanted to be able to think clearly about his relationship with that broken, immortal man.

 _What Jack told me was absolutely horrendous. The Master was so cruel, so vicious_ , Ianto thought, while finally shedding the tears he hid from Jack in order to be strong for him.  _But to be killed at least once a day, every day, for an entire year? Over 500 deaths._  Ianto shuddered at the thought as he felt bile rising in his throat.  _How could thoughts of me have helped him through all that?_ He felt his insecurities and doubts quickly rising back into to the forefronts of his mind.  _He thought about the team. He thought about Tosh and Owen and…_ his thoughts paused, not really wanting to head down that path.

But he did. He needed to determine what caused him to distrust Jack so much.  _I know he thought about Gwen. I know he sent her away last night, saying he didn't want her comfort. I trusted him enough to stay the night, but that isn't enough to continue anything with him. Am I just afraid he'll leave again? Is that why I distrust him so much? Is that why I don't believe he came back for me, as he repeatedly stated as fact?_

Ianto was at a loss. So lost, in fact, that he never noticed himself go through the motions of washing and drying up, and changing into his clothes. He shook himself from his thoughts and gathered up all of his belongings, then sat, waiting. Come ten o'clock he made his phone calls, making sure his teammates were awake and would be ready to check out.

They gathered at the front desk, checking out, and were out the hotel doors heading back to the hub come eleven.

"Before anyone can go home," Jack began, assuming his authority again, "we need to check on the aftermath of John's departure. Tosh, I'll need you to check the rift alerts, make sure no major damage occurred. Gwen and Owen, take care of damage control for the explosion, retconning if necessary, though I doubt it. Ianto, we'll need cleanup and a cover story."

"And what about you?" Gwen barked, angry both at Jack and at her loss of control of the team, despite never actually having control.

Jack noted the anger, but dismissed it. "I'll be returning the sports car, checking the hub to make sure John didn't get into anything he shouldn't have, and then reading up on what I've missed."

The SUV was silent the rest of their drive, and upon arriving at the hub, they each immediately went into action. Once everything was cleared and taken care of, Jack dismissed the team.

One by one, the team filed out, except for one. "Ianto," Jack called out before he could leave. "Can you come here?"

Ianto nodded and followed Jack, heading into his office. Jack sat in his chair, motioning Ianto to sit across from him. They sat in awkward silence until Jack finally broke in, "Thank you for last night."

"Don't mention it, sir," Ianto said. While he was working on the cleanup and cover story, he thought about his relationship with his Captain.  _If he wants me back in his good graces, as something more than an employee, he's going to have to prove himself to me._  He was determined to stand his ground.

"Back to  _sir_  again?" Jack asked with a hint of frustration.

"Yes, sir," Ianto stood his ground, trying to gain some respect and regain some of his dignity. "You are my boss," he immediately began explaining. "And until I can trust you again, that is how you'll stay. I know you have nightmares, and I'll be here for you, but only as comfort, nothing more."

Jack was saddened.  _I really hurt him, didn't I?_  He knew he had a lot to prove.

Unfortunately the time to prove himself, his love for Ianto, would not be any time soon. The rift was more active than usual for weeks after John's departure. Thankfully there was nothing dangerous, mostly flotsam and jetsam. Weevil sightings were at an all-time high and even a few hoixes.

Two and a half weeks had passed before everything seemed to settle. That was until they were called to the scene of a murder.

"Tosh, what happened here?" Jack asked as they rolled up to the scene.

Tosh read of the report. "Two IC males; one fatality, one seriously wounded after a fall from a fifth-floor window onto a police vehicle."

After checking the outside scene, Jack sent Gwen and Owen to the hospital with the burglar and also to interview the husband and wife, the victims of the burglary. He and Tosh stayed to investigate in the flat. Having found no weapon or any clues, he tapped his comm to contact Owen. "It's me. Anything?"

"No, nothing. They're completely clear," Owen responds in frustration.

"Well, one of them did it. We just need to figure out how," Jack stated, then laid out orders. "Stay with the burglar all night if you have to, and keep an eye on those two."

In typical Owen fashion, he shirked his responsibilities onto Gwen. She sat with the burglar until he awoke in a panic. "Oh, shh, shh! Oh, you're safe, all right? You're safe, just tell me who did this to you."

The burglar was terrified. "The woman… in the flat… keep her away from me!" He answered before succumbing to his injuries.

* * *

They had the wife, Beth Halloran, in the interrogation room. She was truly scared and confused, but Jack saw it only as an act. She continued to declare her innocence and Jack left, frustrated.

Though things weren't resolved between him and Jack, their banter and flirtation was still ever present. Having seen how frustrated Jack was becoming, Ianto seized an opportunity to ruffle the older man and lighten the mood.

Jack walked through the workstations and joined Ianto at the window of the interrogation room. "Just us… in this room… for as long as it takes…" Ianto mimics Jack, feigning fear. "Terrifying."

"Really?" Jack asks.

"Absolutely. Shivers down my spine," Ianto stated composedly.

"You don't look scared."

"Oh, it… passed."

Jack growls with disappointment but appreciated Ianto's lightness of the situation.

No significant results came from the body scan. They were at a standstill once they discovered Owen couldn't break Beth's skin barrier in order to take blood samples.  _That just leaves the mind probe_ , Jack thought as Beth continued to plead for a way to prove she wasn't a threat, yet alone an alien threat.

Jack received the contempt he expected once he announced his decision.

"You said we weren't allowed to use that again," Tosh spoke out.

"It's just a mind probe," Jack defended.  _I knew they'd protest. If only Ianto would back me up._

But he didn't. Instead he piped in, "Remember what happened last time you used it?"

 _Of course I remember_ , Jack thought. "That was different. That species has extremely high blood pressure."

"Oh, right, their heads must explode all the time," Ianto chimed back.

Gwen grew concerned for Beth. "You can't do this! What if you're wrong? If she is human, it'll kill her!"

Jack stood by his convictions. "I'm not wrong. We have to find out what she is."

"Take it easy, Jack," Tosh voiced. "Stop at the first sight of trouble."

Ianto, seated in the metal chair, grabbing the metal armrests, straps over his wrists, "Or the first sign of exploding," deadpans.

"Gwen, bring her up," Jack orders. As she leaves to retrieve Beth from the vaults, Ianto shudders, imitating being electrocuted, complete with sound effects. Jack, though amused by Ianto's antics knew this was not the time and place. "Hey!" he exclaims and Ianto quickly gets up off the chair.

They strap a very frightened Beth into the chair and place the mind probe on her head. "Will it hurt?" She asks.

"Yeah," Jack answered honestly.

"Your bedside manner's rubbish," she quipped.

Gwen, trying to find some humor and bring ease to Beth's mind, remembered a time she overheard Ianto discussing Jack's manners in bed with Tosh. She was so irritated with Jack's behavior that she resorted to embarrassment as her revenge. "You should see his manners in bed," she began, nervously. "They're atrocious, apparently, so I've heard."

Ianto remembered his drunken conversation with Tosh in the hub one night and figured Gwen just overheard. He couldn't resist the moment to poke fun at Jack again, but also wanted to mark his claim on the man,  _even if I don't know where we stand, or what we are._  "Oh, they are," he quipped. "I remember this one time…"

Jack cleared his throat loudly, cutting Ianto off.  _My work here is done_ , Ianto thought.

The probe dug deep into Beth's subconscious and triggered a buried compartment that was locked away. "She couldn't have been aware of it," Tosh threw out.

Beth repeated, over and over, regardless of the question, "Kayehla janees, putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal."

They removed Beth from the probe and placed her back in the vaults. The team gathered into the conference room to determine a course of action.

Jack began explaining what they were up against, while answering the team's questions. "She's a sleeper agent. They infiltrate planets, adapting their bodies, gathering intelligence, sometimes for years, watching, until they're ready to take over. If we're lucky, she's the first. They send an advance guard to gather intel. Give them false memories so they blend in. Her real self must have taken over briefly, killed the burglars; self preservation. By the time they attack, they know every single thing about the planet."

They constructed a plan to freeze her and deactivate her implant so she couldn't be activated, nor could she send anymore information back to her planet. But that plan was thwarted when she tricked the medical readouts and escaped back to the hospital in order to say goodbye to her husband.

That's when all hell broke loose. Three other sleeper agents were activated and sent on their missions to blow up essential personnel, buildings, and escape routes used in case of emergencies by the military.

The sleeper agents knocked out the telephone lines. All means of contact were lost. Owen and Tosh were griping about phones not working. Ianto, always ready to be a right arse and put Owen in his place, began "Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string. Everything. Absolutely everything. No phones, phones all broken." He holds his hand up to his face as if he were talking on a phone. "Hello? Anyone there?" he quipped. "No, 'cause the phones aren't working!"

Thankfully, though, Jack found a CB radio, and after finding the right frequency, got through to the hub. The team pieced together that the last agent was headed after the nuclear warheads secured at an abandoned farm outside the city.

"Please tell me you can stop this," Tosh pleaded.

"Going as fast as we can," Jack responded. "If we don't, we won't feel a thing. We're at the center of the blast radius."

"That's comforting," Tosh responded sarcastically.

"Come on!" Jack chimed back in. "Have a little faith! With a dashing hero like me on the case, how can we fail?"

"He is dashing, you have to give him that," Ianto stated, the words out of his mouth before he could take them back.  _But if this is the end of the world, I'm not going to deny anything._

Owen and Tosh bickered once more over what would happen if they couldn't stop it. Owen, in his typical fashion, in spite of impending doom, suggested, "Let's all have sex."

"And I thought the end of the world couldn't get any worse," Ianto responded sarcastically. But it got him thinking.  _What if I'm never able to spend time with Jack again? I'm letting my anger, my resentment, my fear, cloud my judgment. I still don't trust him, but if we get through this. I want him. No, I need him._

* * *

The world didn't end. Torchwood saved the day. Jack sent the team home after they could safely pass the cleanup job over to UNIT and local police.

Ianto stayed. He proceeded to Jack's office where the older man sat, tired and worn, attempting to appear busy. Jack didn't even initially register Ianto's presence.

Ianto removed his suit jacket and waistcoat and neatly hung them on the coat rack before proceeding over to Jack. He pulled Jack around in his chair and straddled him while leaning in, kissing him so hungrily, yet so passionately.

Jack was caught off guard, but he certainly wasn't going to resist.  _What's gotten into Ianto?_  He wondered. But as quickly as the thought arose, it dwindled. Their hands frantically moving, loosening each other's clothing.

Ianto dropped Jack's braces over his shoulders and made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. He removed Jack's shirt and undershirt in one swift motion. Ianto caressed Jack's chest while kissing, sucking, nipping his neck.

Jack was coming undone, having missed Ianto's presence for so long, and never wanting to be rid of the younger man. He loosened and removed Ianto's tie, and continued removing his shirts. He moaned as Ianto sucked on his pulse point and rubbed his thumbs over his nipples. He lifted Ianto's shirts off and immediately pulled the younger man closer, savoring the touch of his bare chest and back, and continuing to lose himself in their kiss.

Ianto drifted his hands toward Jack's hips making sure to stroke all of Jack's more tender, arousing spots. He unbuckled Jack's belt and unzipped his trousers. Jack followed Ianto's lead.

Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's briefs, massaging the more sensitive areas around Jack's cock, teasing him mercilessly. He lifted himself from Jack's lap while simultaneously lowering Jack's trousers and pants. He dropped to his knees, and while removing Jack's shoes and socks, he sucked and nipped his thighs.

Jack squirmed in pleasure.  _I want Ianto to take me. I want to take Ianto._  He wanted to feel the warmth, the passion, the hunger inside them come undone.

Ianto finished relieving Jack of his trousers, and finished stripping himself of his remaining clothes. He stared at Jack's naked body, taking in his beauty.  _Let's give him a show_ , Ianto thought as he came up with a plan to arouse Jack even more.

Jack was in awe of the man before him.  _He's so beautiful; absolutely gorgeous._ "Oh my god!" he exclaimed.

Ianto had retrieved the bottle of lube from Jack's desk drawer. He poured some in his hand, running it through his fingers, then bent over to provide a better view for Jack and so he could watch Jack's reaction. He inserted a finger into his entrance and began preparing himself up for Jack, who couldn't have dropped his jaw any lower in shock.

Jack watched in utter awe and amazement as Ianto prepared himself, inserting one, then two, then three fingers. Also teasing and torturing himself, rubbing against his prostate just the way he liked in order to moan, loudly, and get Jack even more turned on.

When Ianto was ready, he stood back up and faced Jack. He poured some more lube in his hand and spread it over Jack's cock while kissing him. Ianto pulled away once Jack's climax was near, wanting them to cum together. He raised himself above Jack, never breaking eye contact, and lowered himself onto Jack's raging hard-on.

"Fuck!" Jack cried out as Ianto lowered himself onto his cock.  _He is so amazing_.

Ianto took a moment to adjust to Jack's presence, then began riding him, slow at first, but quickening as they both completely let go. And always at the same angle to hit his prostate, resulting in them both moaning and writhing in pure pleasure.

Jack kept his arms around Ianto's waist, holding him close. He brought one arm back around, teasing Ianto's nipple while Jack sucked, bit, licked, and pulled at the other. Ianto moaned and screamed at the pleasurable pain.

Ianto began stroking himself, knowing he wasn't going last much longer. Jack joined him, lacing their fingers together. Jack could feel himself close to climax, but he held on until Ianto came first.

Ianto leaned into Jack, kissing him fiercely. He knew he was getting close. He pulled away, gazing straight into Jack's eyes as he quickened his pace, ready to cum. "Jack!" he cried out, as he came over Jack's chest.

Jack lost control hearing Ianto shout his name when he came. He pulled Ianto down hard onto him as he came deep inside him.

Ianto collapsed on top of Jack, burying his head in the crook of his neck, as they both caught their breaths.

Having relaxed, Ianto stood up and wiped them off. He outstretched his hand to Jack, "Come on, let's go to bed."

 


	6. Sorting Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post-Sleeper, mini piece that was originally a holding piece so I could write up the date chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize immensely for how long this took me to get up here. I'm editing all chapters now and finishing up this story. I'm determined to have it all done by the end of the year. So expect to be bombarded with the chapters I already have written and just need extra editing by me on FF.net before posting here.
> 
>  **Chapter Spoilers:** Episodes 2.01 (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang – slight/references) and 2.02 (Sleeper – slight/references)
> 
>  **Warnings:** None

Ianto woke promptly at seven o'clock entangled in Jack's limbs. Having no real desire to get up quite yet, he continued lying in bed, thinking about what all occurred during the night.  _I shagged Jack. After having told him he needs to prove himself, that I'm only here for comfort until the nightmares subside, nothing more, I go and shag him._ He let out a soft sigh of frustration making sure to not wake the other man.

After their round of pleasure in Jack's office chair, they headed down into the bunker, presumably to sleep. However, Ianto quickly grew aroused again and knew Jack would not protest. Roles were reversed their second time around, Jack riding Ianto until they came and drifted off to sleep from exhaustion from both the "end of the world" activities and their own.

Ianto had to wake Jack from his nightmares quite a few times during the night. He was thankful, though, that the dreams weren't as intense as that night in the hotel.  _The number increased, but intensity decreased. That has to mean something._  Ianto figured he would inconspicuously ask Owen about it later.

 _So what do I say to Jack?_ Ianto wondered.  _Last night… It wasn't a mistake, but it also was. I don't trust him yet, but I couldn't let the world end without me being with him one last time. I truly missed him and the intimacy._ He started carefully extracting himself from Jack's embrace.  _Should I tell him just that? Will it make him upset? Will it make matters worse?_ Ianto paused in his thoughts while climbing over Jack, making sure to keep his morning arousal from brushing against the immortal, thus waking him and leaving him wanting morning sex. Once Ianto gathered his footing, he headed off to the showers.

Ianto cleaned up quickly, having realized he spent a great deal of time mulling over his predicament while still in bed. Tosh would be arriving soon and he didn't want anyone knowing he shared a bed with Jack last night;  _if not for my sake, but also for Jack's. He doesn't want them knowing about his nightmares._

Luckily for Ianto, he was finished, dressed, and in the kitchenette preparing the first round of coffees just five minutes before Tosh arrived.

"Good morning, Ianto," she chimed once the cog wheel door finished announcing her entrance.

"Well aren't we chipper this morning," he replied while meeting at her workstation, handing her a fresh cup of coffee.

Tosh smiled, and after taking a sip of her coffee, "Next Friday," she stated simply.

Ianto, now understanding, asked in shock, "That time already?" Tosh nodded her head in excitement. "Well then," he continued, "anything planned for this year?"

Tosh shook her head. "I thought I'd wait to see what he wants to do. Or what the rift has planned, especially after what happened last year."

Ianto nodded his head in agreement. The team encountered a few Macra that fell through the rift and into the bay, and Tommy witnessed the destruction and havoc that occurred as a result.

Silence settled amongst them as Tosh turned to her computer to start working. Ianto looked towards Jack's office to see if the Captain was awake. Having seen shadows move about, Ianto figured it was safe to deliver Jack's first morning cup.

Jack was in the process of getting his office back in order from the previous night's events. Why Ianto left it in a mess was beyond him. He just completed cleaning and sat down in his chair when Ianto arrived with his first cup of coffee.

"Mmm… Smells delicious," Jack said while taking the cup from Ianto. "And tastes just as great," he added after taking a sip.

Ianto wanted to confront Jack about last night right then, but the cog wheel announced Owen's arrival. Since it was early and he probably had a hangover, Ianto made his exit to deliver coffee to the medic.

Jack noticed the inner struggle Ianto was having before he left.  _Wonder what that's about?_  He thought,  _probably about last night. It was rather unexpected._ He resolved to ask Ianto about it later when they had the chance.

However the chance wouldn't come until two days later. The team still had a lot of clean up and other post-apocalyptic duties to handle, as well as weevil sightings. Thankfully for the team, the number of weevil alerts dwindled, but they were still pretty high.

One of the weevils, which Ianto had to face alone, got a hold of him and took a nasty chunk out of his arm when he used it to defend himself from the attack. Owen patched him up immediately upon his return.

"Only light duties for the next two days," Owen ordered. "No heavy lifting, no field work…"

"Okay, I get it," Ianto interrupted, who just wasn't in the mood for his usual banter with the doctor.

"Well, someone's not themselves," Owen observed.

"Just have a lot on my mind," Ianto answered the unasked question.

"Is that why the weevil got the best of you?" Owen asked. It would be a legitimate reason as to how the weevil got the upper hand on Ianto, who grew quite experienced with handling the beasts during Jack's time away.

"Must have been," he answered again, not really wanting to talk.

"Well, whatever problem it is you have with Jack, best sort it out on your two days rest," Owen remarked. Ianto was about to deny the accusation of it being about Jack, but Owen cut him off. "I know you too well, mate. I can tell when you have a Jack problem, even if you won't tell me about it, even if I don't want to know. I still know."

"I just don't know any more," Ianto confessed while letting out a sigh. "He wants me, I want him, Gwen wants him. I don't trust him yet, but I shagged him two nights ago. The world coming to an end just made me want to be with him in case I don't get another chance. It's all too confusing."

Owen listened, knowing that if Ianto was confessing, it was best to let him say everything, and add comments later. Once he was done, "Look, mate, I get it. You want him to prove himself and now you think you gave him the wrong idea. But trust me, talk to him about it. Tell him exactly what you just told me. But you can't fix this if only you know what the problems are."

Ianto nodded. He knew Owen was right. "Yea. Are we done now?" he asked, not wanting to get all touchy-feely, especially not with Owen of all people.

"Yea, go on," Owen dismissed him.

Ianto headed immediately for the archives. Jack was watching the CCTV of Ianto and Owen in autopsy bay from his office. He watched Ianto arrive and noted the blood dripping from his arm. He wanted to follow and make sure he was alright, but when Ianto didn't even glance at him upon arrival, he figured it best to watch from afar.

 _So he still doesn't trust me?_ Jack thought.  _And two nights ago was a one off? Seems we still have a lot to talk about._  He watched as Ianto descended into the lower levels of the archives. Once he saw Ianto settle in his desk down there, Jack shut off his computer and headed down.  _We need to talk, now._

Ianto sensed the other man's presence almost instantaneously.  _I knew he would be watching, he always knows when someone is talking about him_ , he thought as Jack arrived and pulled up a chair at Ianto's desk. He didn't look up, waiting to see if Jack would make the first move.

Jack did. "Seems we still need to have a talk," he stated coolly, hoping that this talk wouldn't turn into an argument.

Ianto was anxious to get this discussion over with, but also knew he wasn't quite ready to face the man. Not to mention that the team was still around.  _I don't want a tiff breaking out in front of the team._  "Yes, but later," he replied.

Jack nodded. "I'll hold you to it," he said while leaving the archives.

Once the last of the team left for the evening, Jack returned to his office. Ianto was already there filling two glasses with scotch. "It's this serious," he said while pointing to the glasses. They always drank scotch whenever their discussions were serious, and quite often they turned into a row and one of them left more upset than before.  _Hopefully not tonight_ , Jack thought while settling in his chair.

Ianto gulped down the scotch in his glass and refilling it before settling in the chair across from Jack. He didn't want to be too close to the man right now. "I don't trust you," he stated bluntly.

"I know," Jack replied.

"But two nights ago," Ianto started nervously, "well… it could have been… it almost was… the end of the world… and I needed to be with you at least once more."

"I know," Jack replied again. When Ianto stayed silent, Jack continued, "I know you still think I'm going to leave you for Gwen, but I assure you that will never happen. I want to prove my loyalties to you. I want to take you on that date, if you'll still let me."

Ianto considered what Jack just told him.  _He's still hell-bent about taking me on a date, and insisting that he doesn't want Gwen. Proving his loyalties? He must really be serious. And the date can be the proof I need._ "Yes," he answered.

"Yes… what?" Jack asked, hoping he meant yes to the date.

"Yes to the date," Ianto clarified as he saw a large grin form over the older man's face.

"Rift permitting, in two days, once your arm heals up?" Jack asked, making sure Ianto approved.

Ianto nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Do you need me to stay tonight?" he asked after a long pause.

Jack was a little taken back. Ianto had been staying the nights with him to help with the nightmares. He knew the amount was increasing, but they weren't as strong, and from experience with nightmares in the past, it meant he was close to healing. He didn't know how a night without Ianto would affect him. "I can manage," he replied, not wanting to seem weaker and more vulnerable than he was already.

"You are more than welcome to join me at my flat," Ianto pointed out while he stood to leave.

"I don't want to impose," Jack replied.

"You won't be. If you still need me, then come along," Ianto assured the older man.

Jack stood up and followed Ianto, accepting that he would need a few more nights of comfort from the younger man before he could fend for himself properly,  _not that I ever want to be alone or without Ianto._

The two men arrived at Ianto's flat and headed straight for the bedroom. Both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	7. Date Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-date, originally written so I could work out the minor details for chapters 8,9,10.
> 
>  **Chapter Spoilers:** None, though this chapter is the result of Jack's date proposal in episode 2.01 (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang)
> 
>  **Warnings:** None

Ianto woke to Jack screaming, again. The frequency of nightmares was cause for him to worry. Instead of helping Jack drift back asleep, he decided to question him. "Jack, should I be worried that you're having more dreams each night?"

Jack, still in the process of waking up, "No, no, it's a good thing."

"How is it a good thing?" Ianto didn't quite understand.

"The more dreams I have," Jack began explaining, now fully awake, "the more I'm healing. They're more often, but they're less intense. Soon they will blend into one bad dream, but I won't be scared of them anymore."

Ianto, working through the explanation, nodded his head in understanding. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was six-thirty in the morning. He didn't see the point in going back to sleep, so he started to get out of bed.

"And where are you off to?" Jack asked, wondering why Ianto was getting out of bed so early.

"I'm not going back to sleep just to wake up again in half an hour, so I figured I'd go make some coffee," Ianto replied.

"Oh no you don't," Jack retorted, quickly climbing around to grab Ianto. "Back into bed," he ordered. "You're taking the day off."

"Jack…" Ianto began to protest, but was cut off.

"No arguing, Ianto. You're on light duty anyway, so take the day off and rest," Jack reasoned. "You deserve it."

Ianto thought about it for a bit then decided not to protest further.  _Maybe I do need a day away from Torchwood._  Jack noticed and was glad Ianto agreed to a day off.

"Besides," he added with a smile, "you need your beauty rest for our date tomorrow."

Ianto smiled back. "Of course, sir" was his only response.

Jack climbed out of bed and leaned in to kiss Ianto's cheek. Ianto leaned into the kiss but was thankful Jack didn't try taking it further.  _I would snog him senseless and take him right now if he did_.

Jack waited until Ianto got comfortable in bed before heading into the bathroom and taking a shower. By the time he was done, Ianto was fast asleep again so he quietly exited the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him, before exiting the flat and heading for the Hub.

He stopped at the café nearest to the Hub and picked up coffee for the team. When he finally arrived at the Hub, Tosh was there. "You gave Ianto the day off," she stated, having noticed the coffee in Jack's hands.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"There are only a few times we ever have coffee from an outside source, Jack," she began explaining. "And noting the lack of Ianto's presence…" she trailed off.

"Ah, yes. You are always good with putting two-and-two together, Tosh." Jack smiled.

Tosh returned the smile and thanked him, then added, "I'm glad you gave him the day off. He deserves it."

"That's exactly what I told him!" He exclaimed in delight that he wasn't the only person who thought so.

"Really?" Tosh wondered.

"I know how hard he worked while I was gone, and how much pain I caused him…" he paused, trying to gather his thoughts without becoming too emotional.

Tosh took advantage of the pause. "Do you plan on making it up to him?"

"Yes!" Jack immediately replied. "I'm taking him on a date tomorrow night, rift permitting, of course."

"A date, really?!" She asked with excitement. "Where to?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I was thinking that posh French place. I know before I left that Ianto wanted to try it out. That is if he hasn't already…" He let the last bit linger hoping Tosh could give some insight.

And of course she did, wanting Jack and Ianto together probably just as much as the two men wanted to be together. "He hasn't been with anyone, Jack," she answered his unasked question. "He cares about you a lot, and even when you were gone, he never did and never would have done anything that would have hurt you."

Jack sighed in relief and smiled. "I'm glad because I care about him a lot, too." He paused and saw a quizzical look grow on Tosh's face. "And for the record, since I know you're wondering; I wasn't with anyone while I was gone either. All I thought about was him, and the team, but mostly him, and getting back here."

Tosh smiled and nodded. "Good to hear."

The cog wheel opened and alarmed them both, having been lost in their conversation. Gwen had arrived, which Jack took as his cue to skedaddle to his office, leaving the tray with the rest of the coffees on Tosh's desk.

"What was that about?" Gwen asked as she picked up her coffee from the tray. "And why do we have take away coffee?"

Tosh just shrugged not wanting to get into it with Gwen. She also didn't want to accidentally mention the date planned for tomorrow, in case Gwen decided to sabotage it somehow.

Gwen could sense that Tosh was keeping something from her, but from past experiences knew better than to interrogate her colleague.  _She'll never give me answers. If I want to know, I'll have to ask Jack_ , she thought. With coffee in hand, she headed off to Jack's office.

Jack grew frustrated that Gwen had followed him and immediately snapped at her. "What do you want, Gwen?"

Gwen, thrown off by his anger, "Well good morning to you, too," she replied sarcastically.

Having realized his anger was, in the moment, misplaced, he apologized then asked again, "But seriously, what is it that you want?"

"Where's Ianto?" Gwen asked blatantly. She wasn't particularly upset by his absence, but was curious as to why he was not there. She also figured that depending on the reason for the tea boy's absence, she could 'work her magic' on Jack.

"He has the day off," he answered, "Y'know, to heal up."

Not wanting to leave just yet,  _since Jack's barely been around me since he returned_ ; she pressed the matter just to keep the conversation going. "Was this his decision, or…"

Jack frustratingly put up with Gwen's antics, but only giving minimal responses.  _Eventually she'll give up. I'll just have to endure a little while longer, and Ianto's sanity and beauty rest is worth it._

Owen arrived while Gwen was entering Jack's office. Tosh immediately pulled him aside and told him about Jack's plans for a date.

"Harkness and Tea Boy sitting in a tree," Owen quipped.

Tosh chuckled, but then laid out her concern. "I'm worried what might happen if Gwen finds out," she voiced, nodding towards Jack's office at the mention of Gwen's name.

"Yea," Owen agreed, "she'll probably find a way to ruin it for them."

"We can't let her find out, but if need be, we need to have a way to distract her." Tosh explained. "Just keep her busy at the very least."

"I can make sure she's on rift duty with me," Owen suggested. "Is anything predicted for tomorrow night?"

"No," Tosh answered, "I looked before you arrived. Nothing predicted so hopefully it'll stay calm."

Owen looked up and noticed Gwen leaving Jack's office. Tosh turned to see what held Owen's attention, and turning back to face the man, they nodded and separated, getting back to work.

Gwen noticed the exchange but pretended not to.  _Jack told Tosh something, I know it. And I guess that means Owen knows whatever it is, too. Why am I being kept out of the loop?_

The day was rather boring; only a weevil in the early evening, but otherwise, nothing. Jack had been texting Ianto throughout the day just to check in and see what he was up to. The only times he left his office were to gather something from the archives, drop a newly finished report on Ianto's desk, or check on what each member of his team was working on. Unfortunately that also meant having Gwen chat him up every time he emerged from his office.

The team had left for the evening, leaving Jack alone in the hub. That was until Ianto came walking into the hub carrying two bags. One was unmistakably Chinese takeout, but Jack couldn't figure what was in the other. Jack walked out of his office and sat with the younger man on the couch.

"You shouldn't be here," Jack opened, using their usual lines for when they're alone in the hub at night. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Ianto's neck while he sorted out their dinner.

"Neither should you," Ianto said, playing along.

"I was just about to call you," Jack confessed while placing soft kisses along Ianto's neck. Jack was more turned on that normal. Here Ianto was, at the hub, in everyday clothes; jeans and a jumper.  _Now this isn't a sight you see every day, but boy is it wonderful_.

Ianto leaned into each kiss and asked, flirtatiously and curiously, "Were you now?"

"Mmhmm," Jack muttered in between kisses, as he began trailing upward, behind Ianto's ears; one of his weak spots.

"Jack," Ianto moaned softly, and then regained his composure to continue, "We won't be able to eat if you keep doing that."

Jack stopped, lifting his head while Ianto turned his to meet Jack's gaze. Both men smiled and then kissed briefly before turning to their dinner.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jack remembered the second bag and grew curious. "So what's in the other bag?" he asked.

Ianto finished chewing his food before answering, "My suit for tomorrow. All of mine here need to be washed."

"I see," Jack stated. After a few more moments of silence, "I would have come home to you, Ianto."

"I know," Ianto replied, though noted and smiled inwardly at Jack's use of the word 'home'. "But I wanted to surprise you."

"You're always surprising me, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack chuckled. "I don't think you'll ever stop."

They continued their meal in silence. Once everything was cleaned up afterwards, they headed into Jack's bunker. They kissed fervently for what seemed like hours before falling asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

Come seven o'clock, Ianto woke. Jack only had a handful of nightmares and they weren't intense,  _which is a relief_. He stared at and admired the man still sleeping, looking ever so peaceful. Feeling hopeful and optimistic about the day and their potential date later in the evening, Ianto couldn't help but kiss Jack.

Ianto continued laying morning pecks across Jack's face and lips until the older man woke up. "Good morning, sunshine," Ianto spoke softly before laying a lingering kiss on Jack's lips.

Jack hesitated at first, thinking this was a dream. He settled into the kiss once he woke up more and realized the man and the kisses were very much real. They continued kissing feverishly.

When they paused to catch their breath, Jack risked asking, "What was that all about?"

Thankfully, Ianto was in such a good mood that he answered honestly and matter-of-factly, "I'm excited for this evening and thought I'd start the day off right." He kissed Jack again before he could respond.

The next thing Jack knew, Ianto was out of bed and pulling him into the bathroom. "Shower?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. With the water heating up, they stripped each other down, teasing each other earnestly. By the time they were both naked, they were exceedingly aroused. In the shower, they simultaneously stroked each other's shafts until they came, and then proceeded with actually taking a shower. Together they dressed and prepared for the day.

Ianto made Jack and himself their first round of coffee. Tosh arrived shortly after so Ianto prepared and delivered hers.

Tosh briefly pulled him aside before he delivered Jack's coffee to inform him, "I know about tonight, Ianto. So does Owen. We're both happy for you."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks, Tosh." Then it struck him, "Does Gwen know?"

Tosh shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. But Owen and I have taken precautions on yours and Jack's behalf to keep her occupied just in case."

Ianto smiled again and kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best, Tosh, really."

Tosh blushed and turned away, then regained herself and went to work for the day.

Ianto delivered Jack's coffee and the day officially began. Thankfully the rift predictions were accurate and it was a rather slow day. Gwen had not made any moves on Jack since Ianto was back, which was a relief to both men. Tosh and Owen worked on their own projects while also working on "project: distract Gwen."

Six o'clock rolled around quickly. Ianto wanted to leave to get ready for his date that evening. He checked on Jack one last time before heading out.

Gwen thought it strange that Ianto was leaving before the rest of the team and immediately questioned Jack on the matter. "Where's he off to then?"

"He has plans tonight," Jack answered, refusing to reveal anything more.

"What sort of plans?" She pestered.

But Jack kept to his resolve. "Gwen, you're on rift duty with Owen tonight." Tosh had told him the plan she and Owen constructed to assure his date tonight would not have any unnecessary interruptions. "Why don't you go coordinate with him or something?"

Gwen was fed up with Jack's avoidance routine. "What are you hiding from me, Jack?!"  _He used to talk to me before he left. Now he's all Ianto all the time and it's bloody ridiculous!_ "Talk to me, Jack. Tell me."

Jack looked at his watch. "Look, I have plans of my own tonight. I need to get ready for them, so if you don't mind," he answered and ushered her out of his office.

Gwen huffed in frustration and became even more determined to find out what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is the first half of the date. During which chapter 9 will also be taking place. Chapter 10 is then the continuation of chapter 8. I will make notes of this at the beginning of each chapter so you don't forget and/or get confused.


	8. The Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner portion of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next (9) take place during the same time frame, but are of two different subjects, hence two different chapters. The movie portion is chapter 10.
> 
>  **Chapter Spoilers:** This chapter is the result of Jack's date proposal in episode 2.01 (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang). Slight references to Doctor Who episodes 1.09, 1.10, 1.11, and 1.12 (Empty Child, The Doctor Dances, Boom Town, Bad Wolf)
> 
>  **Warnings:** None, unless you don't like romance.

Jack locked his door as soon as he got rid of Gwen.  _Glad that's over_ , he thought.  _Now to prepare for tonight!_

Jack climbed down the ladder to his bunker and locked the hatch behind him so he wouldn't be disturbed. He was thankful that Tosh and Owen knew about his date and that they made plans to keep Gwen busy and out of his way.

He eagerly stripped down and hopped into the shower, making sure to wash every inch of his body, not once, not twice, but three times. He got lost in his thoughts and nerves about the date on and off during his cleansing.

_I really hope this date goes according to plan. I am falling in love with Ianto, again, and he needs to know this. I can't tell him just yet, but I can show him. And tonight will be the night. I wonder what he's going to wear. What should I wear? I should have asked him what he planned so I could coordinate. Do I wear a suit? Will he wear a suit? What about the movie afterwards? What do we see? Do we go to the cinema or do I suggest his place for more privacy?_

His thoughts trailed off as he completed his third cleansing and rinsed down. He shut off the shower, picked up a towel and dried himself off. He headed over to his closet to begin picking out an outfit.

After going through all his options five times, he decided to ask Tosh for some advice. He put in his comm unit and contacted Tosh using the private line. "Tosh, you there?" he asked.

Tosh went into the boardroom to avoid being overheard by Gwen. "Yes, I'm here. What's going on, Jack? It's quarter to eight and your reservation is for eight-thirty."

"I know, I know," Jack murmured in frustration. "I can't figure out what to wear."

Tosh let out a sigh of frustration at the man's nerves. But Tosh had prepared a choice for him if this occasion arose. "Go with the light blue with the light gray tint. It brings out both yours and Ianto's eyes. Plus it will go with whatever Ianto chooses."

Jack grabbed at the shirt Tosh mentioned, and chuckled.

"What's so funny, Jack?" Tosh asked after overhearing him laugh.

Jack didn't realize he still on the line with Tosh. "I was just thinking how you're more prepared for this date than I am," he admitted while grabbing a gray pair of trousers to match the shirt but not clash with his greatcoat.

"Well it's about time for you two," she stated. "Now hurry up, don't want to keep him waiting any longer." Tosh clicked off and headed back to her workstation in the main area of the Hub.

Ianto was equally nervous back at his flat. He showered and shaved and was just about to pick out his attire.  _Do I wear a suit? I'm always wearing suits. I should wear something different; something unexpected. But will Jack wear a suit? If he wears a suit and I don't, it will seem like I don't care. But I care more than Jack knows. I've wanted this date well before he left with the Doctor._

He decided to call Tosh. "Tosh, I need your help," he stated once she answered her phone.

"Let me guess," she replied. "You need help figuring out what to wear." Ianto confirmed her suspicions.  _Typical_ , she thought. "Don't wear a suit. Be more casual. You have a red jumper, right? Go with that or some shade close to it. Red really is your color."

Ianto thanked Tosh for her advice and finished getting ready.

Jack began leaving the Hub at eight. Unfortunately he couldn't sneak out without Gwen noticing.

"Look at you all posh," she stated with a hint of jealousy.  _What's he dressed up for? Does he have a date? Is that why Ianto went home early? Oh bloody hell; he has a date with Teaboy!_

Jack didn't bother acknowledging Gwen with a comment, though he did agree that he looked great. But he did notice that Gwen was having an inner struggle of some sort and just hoped that if she figured out that he had a date that she'd take the hint that he didn't want her.

Tosh had planned on leaving with Jack so she grabbed her purse and her laptop and headed out with him. "You look great, Jack," she complimented.

Jack's smile grew wider. "All thanks to you, Tosh."

Tosh just smiled and giggled. "Just go take that handsome Welshman out for a night to remember, or else I'm going to take him out myself," she quipped, calming Jack's nerves.

"Sorry, Tosh, but he's all mine," he smiled at her again. "And it will definitely be a night to remember."

They arrived at their cars and each departed towards their destinations. Jack turned the fifteen minute drive to Ianto's flat into ten. He was extremely excited and anxious for the evening that he couldn't help but speed while still being weary of other drivers (for once).

He jumped out of the car and entered Ianto's building. Arriving outside Ianto's door, he rang the doorbell and waited anxiously, fiddling like a little kid. When Ianto answered the door, Jack's jaw dropped. Ianto was dressed in a maroon jumper and black slacks. He wore the same necklace he wore when meeting Jack for the first time in the park, subduing the Weevil.  _He looks spectacular_ , Jack thought.

Ianto was also in awe of Jack. He expected Jack to wear one of his typical blue-shirt-blue-pants outfits. Instead, Jack was wearing his light blue top with gray tint and gray trousers. He had light gray braces to match. Ianto also noted that Jack was not wearing his typical brown boots, but rather a pair of old school deep gray dress shoes. The only thing typical was the greatcoat,  _which I love anyway_.

Jack finally regained his ability to speak. "You look amazing, Ianto," he complimented the younger man while stepping into the flat.

"As do you, Jack," Ianto confessed, and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. Then he grabbed his coat, which Jack helped put on, and they headed out to Jack's car.

"You have a car?" Ianto asked, noting that Jack didn't bring the SUV.

"I rented it," Jack admitted. "The SUV wasn't appropriate. Tonight is about us."

Ianto smiled at Jack's use of the word 'us.'

Jack returned the smile and opened the passenger side door for Ianto, shutting it softly once the younger man was settled inside. He scurried, but in a semi-dignified manner, to the driver's side and hopped in.

After settling in and starting up the car, he glanced over at Ianto who looked rather nervous. "Are you okay, Ianto?" he asked. The lack of response worried Jack.  _Could he be having second thoughts? Did I do something wrong?_ "If you don't want to do this, I'll understand." He hoped Ianto wouldn't reject him; especially not now they were both dressed up and ready to go.

Ianto was lost in his thoughts about Jack's attitude towards him tonight; how he was being a perfect gentleman.  _It's surprising, but it's nice and I love it._  He shook himself back to reality after hearing Jack's last statement. "No, no. I want to go on this date. I was just thinking, that's all," Ianto replied with a reassuring smile.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  _This man is such an enigma. I never know what to think or feel with him, and that scares me, but I love it. I love him_ , he admitted to himself. Jack put the car in drive and headed off to the French restaurant.

Ianto was surprised at their destination. Jack kept his plans a secret; not even Tosh would give him any clues.  _He remembered_ , Ianto thought.  _I mentioned this place to him a month before he left, and here we are now, on our first date._  Ianto smiled as Jack opened his door and helped him out of the car.

Jack grabbed his hand as they were walking into the restaurant. Ianto felt a little odd; he was never one for public displays of affection. But as Jack intertwined their fingers, Ianto relaxed.  _Our hands fit perfectly together. His warmth fills me up. This is perfect_. He was so happy and in the moment that the looks they received from some of the other restaurant patrons didn't matter. He was there with someone he cared about, a lot.  _Someone I love._

The waiter showed them to their table for the evening; a secluded private arrangement set up with all the traditional romantic gestures. Rose petals were laid upon the table that contrasted the roses in the centerpiece, and two candles, which the waiter lit upon their arrival. Jack pulled out the chair for Ianto before gathering in his own.

It was evident that Jack had ordered for them well in advance. Not only did the waiter not give them menus, but shortly after they were seated and comfortable, the waiter arrived with a bottle of Ribeauville Gewürstraminer wine. Jack allowed Ianto to taste and approve his choice before having the waiter top their glasses.

Ianto was stunned at the wine choice. He was always fond of a great white wine. He also didn't know Jack had such an attention to detail and wondered what entrée was chosen to go with the wine.

But first he had to get through the cheese appetizers. They each fed each other once before getting too silly about the whole idea. It was romantic, but also nothing like them.

Jack decided the silence between them dwelled enough. "So, Ianto," he nervously broke the silence. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?" He anxiously waited for a response.

Ianto made Jack suffer in silence a bit, looking away as if to portray doubt, before plastering a huge grin on his face and nodding his head. "Yes I am, Jack," he finally answered, smiling and gazing straight into the older man's eyes.

Jack's nervous frown turned into a giant smile instantly. "Good," he responded before popping another cheese square into his mouth.

Ianto smiled and thought once again about how Jack remembered him wanting to come here. Then it dawned on him.  _Jack was gone for a year in his own timeline. He remembered something I told him before he left!_  Ianto found the man before him even more amazing.

Jack noticed Ianto was lost in his thoughts and grew rather curious. "What are you thinking, Ianto?"

Ianto reached over the table and interlaced his fingers with Jack's. He looked up and met Jack's gaze. "I was just thinking about how amazing you are," he admitted.

"And what makes you say that?" Jack asked with sincere curiosity.

"Because you remembered," he murmured.

"About this place?" Jack asked, thinking he understood the line of thought. Ianto nodded. "Of course I would remember about this place, Ianto. I wanted to bring you here as soon as I was back after Abaddon. But then…" he stopped speaking, knowing very well that Ianto knew and understood what happened next.

Ianto was shocked at Jack's confession. "But after a whole year, you still remembered."

"Yep!" Jack embodied confidence and pride.

Just then their entrées arrived. Ianto was left speechless, again.  _Duck L'Orange!_ "How did you know that this was my favorite French meal?" Ianto asked in astonishment.

Jack smiled. "I didn't, until now. I just chose what I thought you'd enjoy."

Ianto just smiled,  _I haven't stopped_ , and together they enjoyed their meals.

Jack decided to strike up a conversation and find out more about the enigmatic man before him. "Tell me about yourself, Ianto, aside from what I already know."

Ianto looked up from his meal and pondered what there was to tell.  _He already knows my story. The truth came out after Lisa the Cyberwoman tried to take over the hub. Well, most of it anyway. Only Rhi and I will ever know the truth about my family; the way it should be._ He settled for hobbies and interests for whenever he has free time. "Well. I love coffee," he started with the obvious. "I love all things sci-fi and James Bond. I love reading, especially the Harry Potter series." He paused. "I don't know what else there is to say, Jack." He went back to continuing his delicious duck l'orange.

Jack thought for a moment. "What about your family?"  _I don't know much about them._

Family was and always would be a subject off-limits to sharing with others.  _Lisa only knew about Rhi, but never met her. I'm especially not telling Jack, at least not until – if – he proves himself._  "What about yours?" he countered in order to avoid answering. "You know my story, but I don't know yours."

The truth in the young man's statement jabbed at Jack's heart. He thought about what all he could tell Ianto.  _I'm not proud of my past. The person I am now is all that matters. But if I want him to be open and honest with me, I have to be open and honest with him_. "I've lived an extremely long life, Ianto. It would take months, maybe even years, to tell you my story," he answered truthfully.

Ianto facially expressed his disappointment and went back to his meal. Jack didn't want Ianto upset, and especially not tonight. "But I will tell you what I can," he added grabbing back Ianto's attention. Once he had it, he told his story, or at least the portion he wanted Ianto to know and love him for.

"I'm from the 51st century. I lived on the Boeshane Peninsula with my parents and younger brother. My brother was taken during an alien invasion. My father was killed that same day in an attempt to stand up to the aliens. I joined the Time Agency, which you learned from John, once I was old enough. What I had with John was never serious, by the way; at least not to me. Anyway, I joined to find my brother since I knew I couldn't change what happened; timelines. I never found him. The Agency used an advanced form of retcon and stole two years of my life, and once I found out, I left. I became a conman, scamming the Agency in an attempt to get my memories back. I was running a con when I met the Doctor; the ninth regeneration to be exact. It was with him and his companion that I died the first time." Jack paused, because the rest of the story is what tore at him the most.

He regained his composure and continued, "The Doctor's companion at the time brought me back to life using the Time Vortex. The Doctor abandoned me. I knew he recharged the Tardis using the rift so I set to travel here, but I ended up in the 1800's, completely unaware of my immortality. I died a few times before it all set in. Torchwood of that time found me and I worked with them ever since. Once I was a full team member, I worked hard to change Torchwood for the better. But I still wanted answers from the Doctor. You know the rest," he ended.

Ianto listened intently as Jack told his story, still picking at his meal. He was finished by the time Jack completed his story and they sat in silence. The waiter arrived and retrieved their empty plates. Neither man spoke for a good five minutes.

Jack grew nervous, wondering what Ianto was thinking. He could see the wheels and gears turning in his brain. But he waited as patiently as possible for a response.

"Thank you for telling me, Jack." Ianto finally broke the silence and offered a sweet smile.

Jack returned the smile.  _He knows more about me than anyone EVER has, excluding maybe the Doctor. But he doesn't ask for anything more. He accepts me. He sees me for who I really am. I love that about him._

The waiter returned with the check, which Jack produced his card for and sent him away.

Jack looked back towards Ianto. "I didn't order dessert. I hope you don't mind. I just figured we'll be seeing a movie and I know how much you love popcorn when watching movies."

Ianto laughed. "You can't watch a movie without popcorn. It's just not right," he answered to show he didn't mind not having a dessert. He was full from the exquisite meal anyway.

"Speaking of movies," Jack began, "Would you prefer the cinema or a nice movie alone, say at your place?"

Ianto knew exactly what he wanted and answered rather quickly, "My place."

Jack laughed and signed the receipt when the waiter returned. He helped Ianto with his coat before shrugging on his own, and they departed from the restaurant to begin the second half of their evening.


	9. Gwen's Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really didn't think I could let the date go on without some Gwen interference, did you? I may not particularly like the character, but unfortunately she isn't originally written as a complete idiot, and until the major changes come along, I'm trying to keep to canon as much as possible.
> 
> **Just a reminder, this chapter takes place during the events of chapter 8.**
> 
>  **Chapter Spoilers:** None, though this chapter takes place during the result of Jack's date proposal in episode 2.01 (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Minor Gwen bashing.

Gwen curiously watched via CCTV as Jack and Tosh left the Hub for the evening. The audio was muffled so all she could do was watch as her two colleagues walked to their cars, clearly in a serious but lighthearted discussion, and then departed ways.

She noticed that Jack drove off in an unfamiliar car.  _He owns a car? I've only ever seen him drive the SUV. And Tosh knows where Jack is off to. I'm sure Owen does, too_. She realized that if she wanted any answers, she would have to do the research herself.

The rift was rather quiet and nothing was predicted until two days later. She made sure Owen was down in the autopsy bay before beginning her research. She went through all records that she could find on Jack. Thanks to Tosh and Ianto promising to keep the secrets they've discovered about Jack over the years, there wasn't much for Gwen to find. Either her access wasn't high enough or the only records were hard copies which Ianto secured in his own secure area of the archives, with only he and Jack having access to.

However, she did find Jack's secondary Torchwood account; the one he used when needing to reimburse one of the staff, or buy a replacement of some sort. The hotel they stayed at after John Hart's appearance was charged here, too. She continued scanning the charges when she found one for a car rental. The rental order was placed the previous evening and then delivered sometime during the day.

Gwen knew her hacking skills were well below average, and she didn't want to get caught while trying to pull up Jack's car rental information. So she pulled out her phone and started dialing the rental company's number.  _I could say I'm a cop needing his information for a case, or something of that sort._  Before she started the call, she scurried off to the boardroom to avoid grabbing Owen's attention. When she felt safely out of Owen's hearing range, she hit send and waited.

What Gwen didn't know was that Owen was monitoring her the whole time. Tosh had set up an application on his computer to display what Gwen was doing on hers, and would also transmit the signal to Tosh's PDA where she had the same app. Owen watched as Gwen followed the two colleagues via CCTV to their car and then proceeded going through Jack's records. Owen also had a window with the CCTV for the main area up and watched her scurry off to the boardroom.

Owen called Tosh immediately. "You were right, Tosh, I owe you ten quid," he said once she answered her phone. "She's off in the boardroom right now, probably using her cop routine to get information on Jack's car rental."

"Damn that woman!" Tosh exclaimed in frustration.

Owen was shocked at the usually calm and quiet woman's reaction. "Now, now, no need to get feisty," he quipped.

Tosh was also shocked at her reaction. "Yea, I know, sorry. She's just so infuriating!"

"That she is," Owen agreed. "Now how do we stop her?"

"I'm already on it," Tosh replied already pounding away at the keys of her laptop. She explained every step along the way so Owen would know what was going on.

"I'm hacking into the rental's database right now," she began. "I can change the license plate number to one of Torchwood's extra plates since Gwen doesn't know about them yet." She paused while she worked. Owen refused to speak and break her concentration. "Done, but now we need to get it on a car away from the Hub that's similar to the one Jack rented. Thankfully he went with a simple black Audi and not a sports car."

Tosh typed vigorously in search of an Audi nearby so Owen would be able to quickly head out and change plates, but also in a location that Gwen wouldn't find so suspicious to find Jack. "Ah ha! I found one. And it's by a bar, which fits Jack's reputation."

"Perfect," Owen broke his silence while heading to Jack's office to retrieve the proper license plate. "I'll say I'm going out to pick up dinner or something. What's nearby this bar that I can get?"

"Chinese, two buildings away."

"Great, thanks Tosh. Let's go on comms now, private line, and I'll go tell Gwen I'm off." Owen hung up the phone and put in his earpiece, instantly clicking to connect with Tosh's private line.

He headed to the boardroom pretending to search for Gwen. When he "found" her, momentarily halting her "investigation," he informed Gwen of going out to get some dinner for the two of them and to notify him if anything comes up while he's gone.

Gwen just nodded and focused back on her phone call. "Sorry about that," she apologized to the manager of the car rental company for having been interrupted. "Now, as I was saying, I'm with the police and we're looking for a Jack Harkness. I've been informed he rented a vehicle from your company for this evening, is that correct."

"Yes, ma'am," the manager replied.

"Alright, may I get his rental information please?"

The manager typed away at the computer and pulled up his information before realizing this wasn't proper protocol. "Ma'am, I cannot release client information without the proper documents."

 _Damn_ , Gwen thought.  _I was hoping he wouldn't realize._ She didn't answer right away, but shuffled through papers that were still sitting in the boardroom as if to be looking for said documents.  _Wait a minute; we have the police data base and their files._ "I cannot leave the station at the present time, but I can fax them over to you."  _I hope this works._

The manager thought for a second before conceding and accepted the faxed documents. He gave Gwen the required information for sending the fax and they ended their call.

"Owen," Tosh said into the private line. "Gwen must've gotten held up with the rental company," she informed him, still watching the app on her PDA of Gwen's computer screen. "She's filling out police documents to send to the rental company in order for their client information to be released."

"Well that's a relief," Owen muttered back while frustratingly trying to change car plates without anyone noticing. "What should I do with the real license plate once I made the switch? They need to be switched back later."

"Tape it under the bumper of the car. I'll track the vehicle using the real license number and if it moves, I'll make the switch back myself," she concluded. It was the best and really only option they had with everything happening so quickly.

Owen finished with the switch and headed to the Chinese place. He requested placing the food in plain paper bags rather than their typical bags that had the restaurant name plastered all over it. If he returned to the hub with those, there was the possibility Gwen could figure out he was near where Jack supposedly was,  _and that would just be suspicious_.

He arrived back at the hub just in time to see Gwen looking over the CCTV footage of the car and surrounding area where Owen just returned from. He mentioned to Tosh to disable the feed so Gwen couldn't rewind to see the real vehicle owner or him arrive in that area. And then to alter the footage when the real owner decided to leave from wherever he was.

Gwen became flustered at the dead end.  _He must be in the bar._ It was the only answer she could think of _. But he wouldn't go to a bar with Ianto again, not after what happened at Retro, would he? There's nothing else in that area that he would dress up for. Maybe he's meeting with someone else?_ Gwen was determined to sit and watch until Jack left. But then Owen arrived with dinner and he insisted that they ate together in the boardroom.  _Well, if he is on a date with someone other than Ianto, I can use this to break up their shag-fest and keep Jack for myself._


	10. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie portion of Jack and Ianto's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concludes both chapters 8 and 9.
> 
> **Chapter Spoilers:** None, though this chapter is the result of Jack's date proposal in episode 2.01 (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang)
> 
> **Warnings:** Minor Gwen bashing at the end.

Jack and Ianto gathered into the car and headed back to Ianto's flat. They held hands the entire drive back and continued holding hands once they were out of the vehicle and heading into Ianto's building. Jack noted Ianto was publicly displaying affection, something he normally strayed from. They were inseparable until they reached the living room.

Ianto turned to Jack and gave him a very passionate kiss, which Jack responded to equally. Ianto reluctantly pulled away, but still kept Jack close. "Why don't you go pick out a movie," he pointed to his collection. "And I'll make us some popcorn."

Jack nodded and pecked another kiss to Ianto's soft lips before they went about getting ready.

Jack was scanning through the collection of DVD's. He had no idea which movie to choose. He knew James Bond movies were Ianto's absolute favorites, along with the Harry Potter series,  _though he's more into the books than the movies, always picking out the differences and changes, but still finds it enjoyable_. However, Jack didn't find either of those to be suitable as a first date type of movie. Personally, Jack wanted something a little more romantic, but there was barely anything romantic in the collection.

Ianto was nervous about letting Jack choose a movie, if he was being honest with himself. He wanted this to be a romantic evening as much as Jack did, and figured that if Jack found a romantic flick among his collection, he would most likely choose it. The uneasiness Ianto had with this was the fact that all the romantic movies he had were ones that Lisa had bought for them to watch during their own staying-in-dinner-and-a-movie date nights.

Ianto let out a sigh as he placed the bag of popcorn in the microwave and set the proper time. The thought of Lisa and their romantic nights in together used to overwhelm him drastically. But tonight he felt content. Ianto knew he loved Lisa with all his heart, which is why losing her twice had hurt as much as it did. But Jack had helped him heal, and that was when he truly started falling for the immortal.  _I think I'm falling in love again_ , he thought as the kernels began to pop.

Jack continued perusing Ianto's collection. He spotted a few romantic movies in the mix, but knew they must have been ones he shared with Lisa. He knew Ianto had gotten past this loss, but Jack wanted to err on the side of caution before choosing a movie that could send Ianto back into the despair he felt after losing Lisa for the second time. He settled on two movies.  _I'll let Ianto ultimately decide_ , Jack thought as he headed, with his choices in tow, to the sofa.

Ianto, with popcorn in hand, joined Jack shortly thereafter, after having emptied the bag of popcorn into a bowl, adding a pinch of salt for extra flavor. "So what have you chosen?"

"I didn't know what you were up for watching," Jack replied, holding up the two options, "so I figured I'd let you make the final decision."

Ianto looked at the two movies. There was a split second twinge of heartache as he looked at the first title;  _The Lake House_. Lisa bought it shortly before the battle and they never got to see it. The second was a James Bond film,  _which he chose because I love the series. He's just as worried as I was about him choosing a romantic movie._

Ianto hesitated in his choice, but ultimately chose  _The Lake House_  for tonight. Jack was a little shocked with Ianto's decision. "Are you sure, Ianto?" he asked, again wanting to be safe.

"I'm sure, Jack," Ianto answered before placing a soft kiss upon Jack's lips. "I can sense you know it was Lisa's movie since we both know I'm not one for romantic films without influence from another." He paused before confessing, "She bought this before the battle. We never got to watch it. The memory hurt for a split second, but then subsided. There was much we haven't done and can never do, but I'm fine with that now. And I can experience this movie with you without any memories of time with her creeping in, ruining tonight." He placed another kiss on Jack's lips, this one a bit more loving. "But thank you for being considerate and letting me choose."

Jack smiled and nodded and kissed Ianto again before getting up to insert the movie and rejoin Ianto back on the sofa. He gestured for Ianto to cuddle into him, which the younger man did not object to. Once they were both comfortable, Jack hit play on the remote and the movie began.

* * *

By the end of the film, both men were in tears. Neither of them expected the movie to have such an effect on them, but they were wrong. It related to them in more ways than they knew when the movie started.

"What would you do if we got split through time like that?" Jack asked.

"Weren't we already?" Ianto countered. "You left with the Doctor."

Jack frowned, remembering how hurt he left Ianto, and didn't like that his disappearing act was being brought up now, of all times. "Yes," he answered honestly, a bit snappy, emotions still raw. "But at the time I needed answers and I didn't exactly have time to leave a forwarding address."

Ianto, having realized what he said after seeing Jack's face fall, immediately wished he could take it back. "I know, and I'm sorry. I do forgive you, you know. Once you explained everything, I understood why you needed to go."

"I don't deserve it," Jack stated. "But I couldn't be any more grateful." They stared at each other and kissed a softly, but very passionately. Jack pulled away and asked again, "But what would you do?"

_I love you Jack, I would do anything to find you, to make you fall in love with me, to spend however long of your life we can together_ , Ianto immediately thought. He settled for answering with, "If we could contact each other like Alex and Kate, I would do exactly as they did. Give clues to the past, meet up, try and fall in…" Ianto paused, not wanting to say the "L" word.  _It's not the right time, though I now know I am in love with him_.

Jack smiled.  _I love and am in love with this man, so much_. "I would do the same, Ianto. No matter where you were, I would find you or find a way back to you," he confessed.

Both men, so elated over their roundabout confessions of love for one another, kissed more passionately and tenderly than ever before. Ianto wanted to take Jack into the bedroom and make love, or at least what he could consider to make love. But his cell phone suddenly buzzing caught him off-guard.

Back at the hub, Gwen and Owen had finished their dinners. Gwen immediately headed back to her workstation, pulling up the CCTV footage of Jack's rental car. To her surprise, the car was now gone. She tried rewinding the footage to see in what direction Jack headed, but any angle of the area was disabled for rewind.  _Must be a glitch in Tosh's system_ , she concluded to herself, not knowing that it was actually Tosh who disabled all extra functions so Gwen could not discover the truth.

Gwen decided to go ahead with her plan anyway. She didn't have the proof she needed that Jack was with someone else,  _but Ianto doesn't know that_. As soon as Owen fell asleep in the med bay, Gwen pulled out her cell and dialed Ianto's number.

Ianto looked at the caller ID.  _What the fuck does this bitch want?!_ , was his initial reaction. He knew he wasn't immediately on call for the night; Tosh was. Jack would also be contacted before him if there was an emergency. "Hello," he flipped open his phone and answered politely, attempting to keep calm.

"Ianto, I know you have a thing for Jack," Gwen opened, trying to sound sympathetic, "so I thought you should know that he's on a date right now."

Ianto was completely confused.  _Of course he's on a date, he's with me. Why is she stating the obvious and attempting to sound sorry if she knows she's on a date with me?_ Then it clicked.  _She doesn't know he's with me, and is trying to give me doubts._  He decided to play along. "Is he now?"

"Yes," she answered and began telling him where the bar was and what time he was there. "I'm so sorry."

_No you're not_ , Ianto thought while contorting his face into an expression that confused Jack, who had been watching the entire time, wondering what was going on. "Thank you for letting me know," he ended politely before hanging up the phone, pretending to sound distraught from the latest news.

"Who was that?" Jack asked immediately.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Apparently you're on a date, Jack, at a bar with someone other than me."

"What?!" Jack was so lost.

"Gwen." That was all Ianto had to say.

"I'm going to wring that woman's neck!" Jack exclaimed.

"You aren't the only one," Ianto agreed. "But let's not worry about this now. I believe I was about to take you to bed," he added suggestively. Jack was more than happy to oblige.

That night, Jack and Ianto made the sweetest, most caring, most ecstasy filled lovemaking humanly possible, for both a 21st and 51st century man. This was an important night in their lives, but neither knew just how important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Lake House_ is a 2006 film starring Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves. It's one of the few romantic movies I'll watch without protest. I also felt it met Jack and Ianto's situation nicely.


	11. To the Last Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode coverage of _To the Last Man_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did switch the order of some events in this episode, but it serves a greater purpose. Enjoy. Please don't forget to comment, to let me know what you think.
> 
>  **Chapter Spoilers:** 2.03 (To the Last Man)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Minor cursing, minor Gwen bashing

Morning had come around faster than either man wanted. Ianto almost broke his alarm clock just trying to cease the incessant beeping. He was so enthralled with the amount of planning and care Jack had put into their date the previous night that he just didn't want it to end.

Not to mention he didn't want to deal with Gwen after her escapade of trying to make him doubt Jack's intentions.  _I already have enough conflicts; I don't need her adding to them_.

Jack was the perfect gentleman all through the night. Jack was proud of himself and he was thankful that Ianto was showing signs of coming around. All he wanted was to earn back Ianto's trust and show him how loved and cared for he truly was. The round of lovemaking that occurred after their movie was by far the most passionate and caring and pleasurable he had experienced in all of his years.

With the alarm now dealt with, Ianto settled back into bed and gazed into the blue eyes of his lover staring back at him. Jack placed a kiss on Ianto's lips. "Good morning, handsome," he smiled.

"Good morning,  _sir_ ," Ianto replied with his flirtatious tone upon 'sir,' which he knew drove Jack crazy, in a good way.

Jack just chuckled and began getting out of bed. "Shower?" he leered. Ianto followed him into the bathroom where they had a morning round of ecstasy followed by actually cleaning. They dried off, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to make some toast for breakfast, with Ianto making coffee.

While they were eating their toast, Ianto finally decided to bring up the subject of Gwen. "So…" he began cautiously, waiting until he had Jack's attention before continuing. "What are you going to do about Gwen?"

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion.  _I thought I settled this, I don't want her._  Ianto noticed the confusion and added, "About her call last night…"

Now Jack understood. "Tosh and Owen assured me they would keep an eye on her for me. I didn't want her knowing about our date in case she tried to screw it up," he confessed. "I'll see what they know before confronting her, telling her to stay out of my private life and to leave you alone."

Ianto thought about Jack's plan. It was what he wanted, to be left alone about his relationship with Jack, but he saw all possible outcomes of such a confrontation, and he didn't like what he concluded. "Are you sure that's wise? I mean, we do have to work together. And I don't want to give her any more cause to not back me up in the field."

Jack rethought his plan.  _Ianto has a point_. "What do you suggest then?"

Ianto took some time to think before answering. "Leave it be? As much as I want her to leave us both alone, she is still part of the team. She won't have my back if we anger her more. So we just go along as we would any other day. But if she tries to make a move, then you bring it to her attention?" He gathered up the empty plates to wash them while Jack thought over his suggestion.

Jack watched Ianto clean up while he thought.  _He's always thinking about the team before himself. He needs to know that to me he will always come first. But he does have a point. If I say anything to Gwen about staying out of our private life, she will only try to ruin it further. If they get paired together, which I can't always avoid, I would need them to have each other's backs. I know Ianto would put his differences aside, but she wouldn't_. He let out a sigh, knowing Ianto's suggestion was the best. "Okay, we'll do it your way," he conceded just as the young man finished.

Ianto put the last dish in the rack to dry and went to stand between Jack's legs on the stool. "Thank you," he said before embracing and kissing the immortal. Jack returned the kiss excitedly and was saddened when the kiss broke. "We'd better get going," Ianto pointed out.

They gathered their belongings, put on their coats, and headed for the Hub. They went through the tourist office entrance so Ianto could open up for the day. After some persuading, Ianto convinced Jack to let him work alone up in the office before going downstairs to make the first round of coffee.

 _I need to talk with Tosh without Jack around. She'll be in soon. Not to mention that Gwen and Owen are still here from their shift last night. God only knows what Gwen will think and do if we entered together, all happy-go-lucky like we've been all morning_ , Ianto thought as he pressed the button for the Hub door and watched as his Captain, his mate, his lover walked away.

The cog wheel announced Jack's arrival and startled both Gwen and Owen awake. Owen fell asleep on the autopsy table while watching his computer from afar to keep an eye on what Gwen was doing on her own computer. That is where Gwen fell asleep. She kept attempting to bring up CCTV footage of Jack's car from the previous night, but after the first find, she couldn't find anything else.

However, Gwen considered her actions last night a success. She discovered that Jack was off with someone other than Ianto, since her young colleague's car was parked at his flat all last night, something she made sure to check. She had called Ianto and informed him of Jack's night out, and to her ears, he sounded curious and upset.  _I'll get Jack out of his bed and into mine in no time_.

When she woke from the cog wheel door's alarms, she was surprised to find Jack only just now getting in. She had struggled to stay awake all night in order to "talk" with him upon his return.  _Where was he that he's only getting in now? Who was he with?_ She noted that Ianto wasn't in yet and therefore took that as proof that that the teaboy was not who had Jack grinning more than normal that morning. "Looks like someone had a good night," she stated now that she was fully awake.

"The absolute best," Jack responded with his signature Harkness grin.

Gwen knew that grin.  _It means he got laid._ She had a twinge of jealousy. She needed to find out who Jack spent the night with.  _They're just another obstacle I need to get out of the way_.

But Gwen didn't have a chance to ask further. Owen had come out of the med bay and had overheard the conversation. By the tone of Gwen's voice, he knew she was up to something. They were both still exhausted from the night before, so he used that to his advantage. "Good! Harkness is in," he stated with delight. He grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her along, "We get to go home for the afternoon, so let's go."

Gwen went to put up a fight, but held off. She was exhausted and she could use the rest in order to seduce Jack properly later in the day. She broke free of Owen's grip but followed him into the lift and out through the tourist office. She was shocked to see Ianto already there, going about his normal routine.  _Shit! Maybe they were together last night. And he has that same "I just got laid" grin on. Fuck!_  She put it out of her mind for the time being and left the office as Tosh entered.

"Good morning, Tosh," Ianto greeted his colleague with a smile.

Tosh noticed the glow in Ianto and knew that meant the date was successful. "Good morning, Ianto," she returned the smile. She glanced over at the tourist office entrance to make sure Owen and Gwen were indeed gone and out of hearing range. "I see your date went well."

Ianto blushed. He diverted his attention to his computer and stroked a few keys, turning off the audio for the CCTV. "Can't have him listening in," Ianto explained. Back in his office, Jack pouted as he watched Ianto turn off the audio.  _He knows me so well_ , he thought with a smile on his face, continuing to watch and assume their conversation based on their body language.

Tosh laughed and nodded in agreement. "So tell me everything."

And Ianto did. He left no detail untouched. "It was the most amazing date I have ever been on," he confessed. "But don't ever tell Jack that. I need to have some mystery left, not to mention his ego definitely doesn't need the boost."

Tosh pulled the imaginary zipper across her lips. "Not a word, promise." They smiled at each other. Ianto reinstated the audio to the CCTV before offering his arm to Tosh and escorted her to the main area of the Hub.

On their ride down the lift, Ianto mentioned to Tosh that he and Jack needed to talk to her about Gwen. Ianto passed over the subject during his tale of the previous evening's events, but wanted Tosh to have a heads up before bombarded by Jack with loads of questions. Tosh simply nodded in understanding.

They arrived in the main area of the hub where Jack was waiting by the cog wheel door. "You turned off the audio!" he exclaimed, feigning shock.

Ianto smirked and nodded, and Tosh just giggled. "You shouldn't be spying on your employees, sir. That's considered harassment, you know." The three of them laughed.

Once they settled down, Ianto retreated to the kitchenette to make them all coffee. Jack mentioned wanting to talk to Tosh and she agreed, he called out to Ianto, "Bring those up to the boardroom for our chat." Ianto nodded.

As Ianto entered the boardroom and handed out the drinks, Tosh was turning off the CCTV audio like Ianto did not too long ago in the tourist office. With everyone seated, Jack asked Tosh about what had occurred the previous night.

Tosh explained the whole ordeal and how Owen played his part. She explained everything the two of them did to make Gwen believe Jack was with someone else, figuring it was the only way she would leave Ianto alone. "I didn't expect her to call you, Ianto, but at least now we know she plans on going after you to get to Jack. It shouldn't have come to this, but at least we can be prepared."

Jack and Ianto agreed. It was an unfortunate situation to be in, but they did have the upper hand now. "So we'll just keep Ianto and Gwen apart until Friday. There's no telling how things with Tommy will work out, but until then," Jack stated then turned his attention to Ianto, "you and her stay away from each other. Stick by me, too, so I can keep an eye on you, please?"

Ianto agreed. "Of course," and then he turned his attention to Tosh, realizing Jack never thanked her for all she did. "Thank you, Tosh, for all you did last night and will continue doing. You're a great friend. I know I'm grateful."

"As am I," Jack made sure to add.

Tosh blushed. "Anything for my two favorite boys," she stated while typing on her computer to reinstate the audio to the CCTV.

"Alright then," Jack shifted back into his Captain mode. "Work to do then." They all rose from their seats and headed to their various locations: Tosh at her workstation, Ianto in the archives, and Jack in his office.

The rest of the week was quiet, but certainly not uneventful. Ianto and Jack went on  _legitimate_  Weevil hunts during the days. Whenever random flotsam and jetsam came through, Jack would send Gwen out with Tosh or Owen to gather the items, and retcon anyone if necessary. Everyone, except for Jack, had caught up on old reports and files.

And things were going well for keeping Ianto and Gwen away from each other. The only times they were remotely near each other were whenever Ianto delivered Gwen her coffee and at team lunch/dinners. Ianto convinced Jack that it would be too suspicious otherwise.

Regardless of how careful they all were, Gwen still noticed the change in everyone.  _Jack hasn't gone out with me once this entire week! He's always pairing himself with Ianto or Tosh, and always sending me out with Tosh or Owen! And he's always in his office or in the archives with the bloody teaboy. It's obvious their "fling" is still going on. Ugh! This isn't right. Jack should be with ME! He's not even gay! I saw how he was with Estelle. He loved her; he's not capable of loving a man. Besides, he loves me! He came back for me! I saw how upset Jack was when he discovered I was engaged. I should have handled that better. I should have told him I would leave Rhys so we could be together. I still would! Oh Jack Harkness, you will be mine, and soon!_

* * *

Friday the 20th finally arrived; time for another visit from Tommy Brockless. Jack was with Ianto in his office when Gwen, having noticed the office door was actually open for the first time all week, entered. She was perturbed that Ianto was there and that both men seemed to have just woken up and showered,  _probably together_ , but knew that today was supposed to be important and pushed her feelings momentarily to the side.

Gwen noticed the file on the desk. "Who is he?"

Jack picks up the file and shows the photo within to Gwen. "Thomas Reginald Brockless."

"Tommy," Ianto interceded, deciding to tease Gwen and catch her off guard. She hadn't tried anything against either man the rest of the week, so they were hoping things had settled, at least until Tommy was either put back on ice, or had fulfilled his purpose.

Jack sensed Ianto's teasing and decided to play along, "Twenty-four years old."

"Sort of."

Gwen grew confused. "Well, he's either 24 or he's not."

Ianto shrugs, "Depends on how you work it out."

Gwen, taking advantage of the fact that Jack was at least speaking to her, continued to ask, "All right, when was he born?"

Jack and Ianto had already grown tired of their charade and really needed to check if everything was in order. As Jack got up to leave, with Ianto following behind, he answers, "1894."

Tosh arrives just as everyone gathers around the med bay to hear Jack ask, "Owen, you ready?"

Owen hurries out the med bay to head to the morgue with the rest of the team when he spots Tosh.  _She looks amazing_ , he thought, but tried to keep his feelings in check for now. "Is that a dress, Tosh?" he asked playfully.

"I do believe it is, Owen," she replied with an equally playful tone. Things between the technician and medic had improved, but neither of them wanted to make the first move. Plus Tosh was still genuinely interested in Tommy, even though from her perspective they only saw each other once a year.

Finally, they all head down to the morgue to retrieve Tommy's body. Jack explains that for every year since 1918 on this day, Tommy has been brought out of cryofreeze because he will somehow be important to saving the world in the future. Thinking of his and Ianto's teasing of Gwen earlier, he adds, "So he's 24 or 114 years old. I know which one I'd choose."

The events of that Friday and Saturday were hard on everyone. It turned out that the time and place Tommy was needed was the current time. And the rollercoaster of emotions, though different for everyone, had left the team a bit broken.

Tosh had fallen for Tommy, and he would always have a special place in her heart. The fact that, while out on their "date," Tommy had professed his willingness to do anything for her, made her heart flutter and then ache even more now that he was gone, back in 1918 waiting to be executed with other soldiers suffering from shellshock. It was even she that went back into his subconscious to remind him to use the rift manipulator so that the past would stop leaking through to the present.

Owen was reminded of Diane during the case once it was discovered that Tommy would have to go back to his time. And he saw how much of a toll it was taking on Tosh, whom he now realized he had genuine feelings for. He tried cheering his colleague up, but Tosh's words then tugged at his own heart.

Gwen wasn't as emotionally tied to the case as the rest of them. She felt sorry for Tosh, but only in the slightest. She was too preoccupied with her feelings for Jack and how to get him out of Ianto's bed and into hers; or at the very least get Ianto out of Jack's bed.

She was actually curious to see pictures of the team from 1918, and decided to use that to her advantage against Ianto, mentioning the man in the photo being "a bit of all right," and upon learning that he was the boss, reminded Ianto of her own feelings for the Captain. "Nothing changes."

Then when she went to St. Teilo's Hospital, and had an incident with a ghost, she immediately called Jack and lured him there. She was ecstatic to see him concerned for her since he hadn't given her the time of day in a while. But that didn't last long.

Jack was focused on the mission. It was odd for him dealing with Tommy. Both men were soldiers out of their time. When the tin opened with instructions for Tommy, he was ecstatic. That was until he learned what happened to Tommy once he got back to 1918. He wished he could have saved the young soldier from his horrible fate, but knew there was actually nothing he could do. And that brought thoughts to how there was nothing he could do to get back to his own time, at least not to his time when his family was still alive and happily together.

But Jack's moment with Ianto changed his feelings. Ianto was feeling sorry for Tommy and Tosh, knowing that they both grew to care about each other over the past four years, or four days in Tommy's case. He also felt bad for Jack. He could sense that Tommy being out of his time was affecting the immortal in the long run. That's why he decided to stop by and talk to Jack at the end of the case.

Jack heard Ianto approaching and could sense that the young man wanted to talk. But he took the opportunity first, not sure how much he wanted to say. "He's back in 1918."

This was exactly what Ianto wanted to discuss, but knew to tread carefully since Jack rarely, if ever, talked about his past. "In his own time. Would you go back to yours? If you could?"

Jack grew curious. He would want to go back,  _but I can't lose Ianto, that's why I'm fighting so hard for him. But I could see how he feels for me, if I ask this right_ , "Why, would you miss me?"

"Yep," Ianto answered without hesitation.  _I'm going to be completely open and honest with him from now on_ , he vowed to himself.

Jack's heart fluttered.  _This is proof he is coming around to forgiving me. I do absolutely love this man. I should tell him, but is the time right?_  "I left home a long time ago, I don't really know where I belong," he began answering honestly. "Maybe that doesn't matter anymore."

"I… I know you get lonely," Ianto interjected, also wanting to use this time to see how his lover felt for him.

"Going home wouldn't fix that, "Jack replied. "Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see."  _It's now or never, Harkness_. "Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was." Jack met with Ianto's startled eyes at the mention of love.  _This is it, this is the time_. "And I wouldn't change that for the world!"

Ianto could feel the love emanating from the Captain and knew his feelings of love for the older man were returned. He leaned in to kiss Jack with as much passion, if not more, than he did the night of their date.

They were so enraptured with their passionate kiss, heading for the bunker, that neither noticed Gwen standing in the doorway, watching with fury as the two men confessed their desires, kissed, and headed off to make love.


	12. Gwen Plotting, Take 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in Gwen's POV (as are all Gwen Plotting chapters).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed a few chapters to show Gwen's craziness and plotting. This placement worked best for the first one.
> 
> **Chapter Spoilers:** None, though slight references to 2.01 (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang)
> 
> **Warnings:** Minor Ianto bashing since Gwen hates him.

Gwen's POV

_That bloody, stupid teaboy is stealing my Jack!_  This was my first thought after hearing Jack's confession of love and declaration to Ianto.  _Everyone knows that Jack should be with me, or at least they should. If they don't see it, then they're all bloody blind and stupid._

J _ack flirts with me all the time; way more than he does with Ianto. He told me on the way to the archives, when I confronted him about his past, that he came back for me! Sure, he told the teaboy the same thing in front of us all, but this time, I could feel and hear the emotion. They were lacking when Jack said them to Ianto upon his initial return._

_Not to mention the way he touched me when he confessed coming back for me. It was soft and tender and personal; way more personal than he could_ **ever** _touch Ianto. He only hasn't made any moves towards me because he found out about my bloody engagement._

_I knew I shouldn't have said yes to Rhys. I know he is a good guy and everything, but he's not great. And he's certainly not as great as Jack; no one could ever be as great as him. I love Rhys, I do, but not in the way I love Jack._

I escaped back to my flat as quickly as possible, tears streaming down my face. Rhys tried to comfort me, and that's when I had an idea. I can see that Jack won't act on his feelings for me so long as Rhys is in the picture.  _I won't get rid of Rhys just yet, but I'll keep him around long enough to make Jack jealous; to make Jack really hone in on his feelings for me._

Now I just need the perfect moment to enact my plan.


	13. Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode coverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to change AU at the end of this chapter.
> 
> **Chapter Spoilers:** Episode 2.04 (Meat)
> 
> **Warnings:** Cursing. Minor bashing of multiple characters.

The perfect moment for Gwen to enact her plan of making Jack jealous with Rhys just happened to come along two days later.

It was a rainy day, though not as bad as the day prior, which was the residual effect due to the slips in time and the reversal thereof, thanks to Tommy. There was an accident involving a lorry carrying some type of suspicious meat.

Stepping inside the overturned lorry, the stench catches the team off guard. Jack notes, "No bones, just dense flesh."

"It's not like any flesh I've seen," Owen chips in.

Getting curious, and just wanting away from the horrible stench, Gwen asks, "What is it?"

"Well," Jack begins, "as there haven't been any giant cow sightings, I suggest we take a sample back to the hub."

Owen gets to work cutting out a sample and placing it into a kit. Back outside the lorry, with Rhys watching from afar, who arrived on the scene moments prior, Gwen joins the discussion between Jack and Ianto.

"Did you find out where it came from?" Jack asks, just as Gwen joins them.

Ianto shakes his head. "No, but it's a Harwood's lorry, so…" he trails off, turning towards Gwen. He already knows that Harwood's is Rhys' firm, but that bit of information was not his to share, and he wondered if Gwen would.

"Oh, um…" Gwen shyly comments, "that's Rhys' firm."

Jack and Ianto share a look before looking towards Gwen, none of them noticing Rhys, nor the fact that he's been calling out for them for the past five minutes. Owen finally emerges from the back of the lorry with his samples and the team loads up the SUV and heads back to the Hub.

Rhys, adamant about getting answers, proper answers, tries to follow, but due to the accident, is not allowed through.

On the way back to the Hub, Gwen realizes this is the perfect moment she's been waiting for.  _This is it. I can use this to my advantage. I know Rhys wouldn't be directly involved, so I can play the innocent act and play on the fact that he's so helplessly in love with me. He'll tell me what I need to know, he'll even offer to help, I bet. Either way, Jack's going to want to retcon Rhys. I'll refuse, Jack will put up a fuss, but it will be the proper leverage to know what his feelings are for me. If I can get that confrontation to happen in front of Ianto, or better yet, the entire team, I'll be set. This is going to be **perfect**!_

Back at the Hub, Owen immediately got to work analyzing the "meat", pointing out that the genetic makeup did not correspond to any known animal species, and the 'fit for human consumption' sticker, though good, was actually a fake.

Gwen takes her first opportunity to enact her plan, quietly laying the foundation to Jack, "Why does it have to be Rhys' firm? It's a bit too close to home."

"You want to stand down?" Jack offers, even though he knows she won't.

"No!" Gwen immediately answers. "I want to find out what's going on."

Tosh was looking into the firm, and after they listened to the advert, she brings up a good point. "Do you think the haulage firm might be in on it, too?"

_Oh, this is all too easy. I don't even need to lie right now,_  Gwen thought. "Rhys? No! He doesn't know what goes in the vans, he just hires them out."

"Driver must have seen it loaded," Ianto points out, making a mental note that Gwen is showing the telltale signs of plotting something, but keeping quiet for now.

"That doesn't implicate Rhys," Gwen offered in argument. "He's the most honest man I know," he added, looking to catch a reaction from Jack. To her bemusement, none is offered.  _This might be harder than I thought._

"Have you got his direct line?" Tosh asks, ready for immediate answers.

The back and forth between Tosh and Rhys only made Rhys and his firm look even more guilty. Gwen got a little concerned, wondering if Rhys was actually involved, but knew in her heart, despite not truly loving the guy, that he couldn't be involved.

What they did get out of the conversation, and CCTV footage they gathered based on the answers Rhys provided, were three potential areas where the meat was being picked up from.

"Only one warehouse is unoccupied. It's just outside Merthyr," Ianto states.

"We've got to shut the operation down, neutralize whoever is doing this, and identify the alien meat," Jack begins his orders. "Tosh, you can coordinate."

"I have to slip home and check on Rhys first," Gwen butts in, and gets up to leave.

Jack, completely oblivious to Gwen's ploy and solely focused on the mission, said, "Good idea. Find out how much he knows."

Gwen, getting tired of Jack not catching on, "That's not what I meant." She heads out and immediately home, where, to her surprise, Rhys is ready for confrontation.

After the back and forth about Leighton, Rhys' driver and the accident, Rhys tries for more information, thus trying to get Gwen to confess to her involvement.

"Well, then I hear that the, uh – oh, that the, the police have taken the meat out the back of the van. You have any idea why?"

Gwen finds this suspicious, but plays along. "How would I know?"

"You work for them?" Rhys counters.

"I don't deal in, um – traffic accidents. So…" Gwen tries to evasively explain.

"Well," Rhys was getting flustered with Gwen avoiding actually answering any questions. "they phoned the office and, uh, they asked a load of questions… uh… the thing is, all I do is hire out the lorries, so I…"

"Then there's nothing for you to worry about, is there?" Gwen cuts Rhys off.

"Must be something dodgy going on, though," Rhys tries a more forward approach, without being too blunt.

"Well, if there was, you weren't to know, were you?" Gwen countered again, still trying to determine what Rhys knows,  _because he knows something_ , while avoiding giving away anything about aliens and Torchwood just yet.  _Now is not the time_.

"No of course not."

"No."

An awkward silence grew, and before Rhys could ask or say anymore, Gwen made excuses to leave and get back to work. Rhys wasn't having any more nonsense and decided to follow Gwen after she left.

Gwen meets Jack at the water tower with her results. "Like I thought, he has no idea what's going on."  _Well, he knows something's going on, but he doesn't know about the meat._

Jack, relieved that Rhys appeared to not be involved, offered her his arm without thinking how it could come across. "Would you care to accompany me to the slaughterhouse?"

Gwen is pleased to finally have Jack flirting with her again and takes advantage, grabbing his arm. As they head to the SUV to then leave and meet with Owen and Ianto at the warehouse, Gwen tries for answers about Jack. "Have you ever eaten alien meat?"

"Yeah."

"What was it like?" Gwen asked, genuinely interested in anything Jack had to tell her.

In typical Jack fashion, watching to see her reaction, "Well, he seemed to enjoy it."

It takes a while to sink in, but once it does, Gwen smiles and giggles, and Jack smiles in turn. "You're rough."

Jack and Gwen arrive at the warehouse, as does Rhys, who has managed to successfully tail them without being noticed. "Ianto, Owen, we're just on our way in. How are things looking at the slaughterhouse? Are you in position?"

"Yea, it's all quiet here," Ianto begins responding. "There's a deserted access road to the side, where you won't get noticed. I'll direct you in."

After being directed in and sorting out that they are essentially to go in blind, Jack begins his orders. "You two take the sides. Gwen and I will go in the front. We don't want any casualties. We stun-gun whoever's in there and put a stop to what they're doing."

As the team looks to be making their move on the warehouse, Rhys goes to follow, but gets caught by Dale, one of the men running the alien meat operation. Jack and Gwen notice the exchange. Jack is convinced Rhys is involved; his actions are just too suspicious. Gwen refuses to think Rhys is involved, and backs him up, showing her "loyalty" to the man.

"Ianto, Owen," Jack begins his new orders. "Stand down. Repeat: stand down."

Ianto and Owen share a look, but follow orders and head to where Jack and Gwen were to be.

Still watching the two men, and still keen on using this to her advantage, Gwen begins her protest. "He told me he didn't know what was going on. He wouldn't lie to me."

Jack, still doubtful, "He also said he didn't know where they were based, but he did."

"There's something wrong, there has to be," Gwen counters. She starts to run out, but Jack reaches for her.  _This is looking good so far._

"Gwen! No!"

They watch as Rhys follows Dale into the warehouse. "I just have to get him out!" Gwen protests.

Jack pins her to the warehouse wall. "What? By charging in there? What then? You going to knock him out?"

At this point, Jack is practically on top of Gwen attempting to keep her from doing anything rash. He is still oblivious to Gwen's plan. Gwen sees, out of the corner of her eye, that Ianto and Owen have reached them, and she smirks.

When Jack notices the smirk, his attention is drawn to Ianto and Owen, but more specifically Ianto.  _Fuck! He's going to think something is up, and after finally getting him to trust me!_

The team returns to the Hub and Gwen immediately heads home, wanting all the facts straight before he takes her plan any further. "What were you doing in that warehouse?!"

Rhys isn't going to stand for any more of Gwen's bullshit. "You lied to me! You were at that crash!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What…?"

"Stop pissing me around, Gwen! You're so used to lying and fobbing me off, like the idiot that I obviously am."

_Well, yes…_ "Those blokes paying you? Why were you there?"

"No, I'm asking the questions, all right? I followed you, okay? Yea. So that bloke, the tall bloke in the coat, you fucking him, or what?"

_No, but I want to. I will be. Shortly._  "All I ever asked was you trust me."

"What, like you trust me? It's a two-way street, Gwen!"

The row continues and, just as Gwen hoped, she got to tell Rhys about Torchwood and therefore was able to bring him to the Hub.  _This is working out so much better than I hoped for!_

Back at the Hub, Jack informs the rest of the team that Rhys now knows about Torchwood and that Gwen was bringing him in. Ianto, Tosh, and Owen gather in the lounge near the workstations to have a drink.

Jack watches Ianto from the catwalk a level above. Since the team's return to the Hub, Ianto had been avoiding him, only sharing glances from time to time.  _Fuck! Now I definitely know he thinks something is going on._

Ianto shares another glance from across the Hub before looking away. "Well, this is unprecedented, a fiancé finding out."

"Mainly because we're all sad and single," Tosh adds her two cents, sullenly.

Ianto smiles ruefully. He talked with Tosh upon returning to the Hub. He told her about spotting Jack and Gwen at the warehouse, and even pulled up the CCTV footage. The look in both their eyes and their posture, said enough for Ianto. He had come to finally trust and believe Jack about his non-existent feelings for Gwen. But that moment between them had proven otherwise.

_"I think you're overreacting, Ianto. I mean, we heard the confrontation. It was to stop her from going after Rhys," Tosh tried to reason._

_"I know, but you and I both saw the look in their eyes. You can't deny that something's there. I want to be with Jack, but I don't think I can," Ianto replied._

_Tosh sighed. "Talk to him after this is over. Don't make a decision now. You two are perfect together."_

_Ianto smiles. "I'm glad you think so, Tosh. And we will be talking afterwards. But I'm pretty sure I'm going to end it." He walks away before Tosh can respond._

Jack overheard Tosh's comment about being sad and single from the catwalk.  _Please, Ianto. Tell her she's wrong, tell her you're not single._

"Speak for yourself," Owen chimed in before Ianto could even formulate a reply. "I am better off without that kind of hassle."

Jack, still desperately awaiting a response from Ianto, walks along the catwalk towards the hot house, attentively watching and listening to the discussion.

Tosh takes the opportunity to plant the idea of her and Owen in his head. "Maybe the answer is to go out with someone who knows what you do."

Owen, who has actually been upset upon the mention of fiancé, which triggered his memories of Katie, is oblivious to Tosh's advances. "Look around you, Tosh. Only we know what we do."

The group falls silent. Ianto turns and sees Jack in the hothouse watching him. Ianto looks away again, refusing to let his emotions get the better of him, and takes a drink.

Gwen and Rhys arrive shortly thereafter via the invisible lift, which Jack lowers for them. Introductions and explanations are made.

Once the tour comes to an end, they all gather in the conference room to discuss the alien being kept alive and cut up for its flesh.

"We're talking about dodgy pies and Merthyr, okay?" Jack cuts into a discussion, trying to stay on point. "And the fact that they're cutting it up alive." He turns his attention to Rhys, "Which we could've put a stop to already, if it wasn't for you."

"I thought my fiancé was in danger!" Rhys countered.

"Well, Mr. Caveman, she wasn't. She can handle herself. All you did was mess things up. Now we have to think of a way to get back in. And thanks to you, they'll have tightened security!"

Rhys was tired of Jack. "Well, if you stopped and asked me exactly what I saw in there, instead of showing off round the place…"

Jack questions Ianto, "Do I show off?"

"Just a bit."

Rhys was tired of Jack not listening. "You'd know that I got out by telling them I wanted a job as a delivery boy. So rather than  _cock_  things up, I found you a way to get in! But if you can't handle that,  _big boy_ , then you can stuff it!"

Jack hesitates. The last person to call Jack "big boy" was Ianto, while enjoying one of their role plays, and before Ianto, it was John Hart. "This is quite homoerotic," he quips.

Gwen protests. "No, no, no, no, Jack. He is not getting us in."

Jack ignores Gwen. "Team meeting," he calls out. "You, too," he directs towards Rhys. Together, the team plus Rhys come up with a plan.

While waiting for everything to be ready and for it to be morning, Gwen and Rhys sit on the couch. Gwen made sure they were in direct line of sight of Jack in his office.

"I thought you worked for anti-terrorism or something. That was bad enough. But knowing you're in this much danger…"

"Yea, you'd feel like I do now," Gwen interrupts. Owen makes to leave and she waits until he passes to continue, "worried sick." She continues her ruse of loving fiancé as she notices Jack now watching them from his office. "You don't have to do this to prove anything to me."

"And I'm not leaving you with all these sexy young men," Rhys half-jokes.

Still in her role, "There's only one from where I'm sitting." They kiss, and as they do, Gwen opens her eyes to meet Jack's, who then turns away in anger.

_Fuck!_  Jack thought. The only reason Jack was watching Gwen and Rhys during their discussion was to make sure Rhys was holding up alright. It dawned on him, when Gwen looked at him while kissing Rhys, that Gwen was just playing a role in trying to make him jealous.  _But am I jealous? I have Ianto, and he's all that I want. But do I even have him anymore? He still won't talk to me._ Jack sighs.  _I finally got him to trust me, and now I've broken it again. But I'm not jealous of Rhys for having Gwen. I'm jealous - envious - that they get to have a normal life. I won't get to keep Ianto forever, as much as I want to. I need to make sure I tell him that._

* * *

The plan was supposed to be simple. Rhys drove the lorry, with the team in the back, to the warehouse. The team sneaks in, stun gun the guys running the operation, and somehow get the alien out alive and well.

Instead, Ianto's arms are tied behind his back with a gun to his head and Rhys by his side. Gwen stepped out from her hiding spot in order to keep the men from shooting Rhys. Her lack of judgment led to Jack and Tosh being found.

Jack gasped at the sight of Ianto being held at gunpoint, but can tell his young lover was working on getting his arms free from the binds holding him.  _That's my Ianto, just like I taught you_ , he thought happily to himself.

Dale moves to shoot Gwen, but Rhys jumps in front and takes the bullet. It was just the distraction Ianto needed to finish getting out of the rope and begin attacking Dale. They struggle for the gun, and in the process, shots ring out, hitting the wire that held the alien in place.

Jack tries to get a shot off at Dale, but Ianto was in the way. The alien traps Tosh and Jack around the crates, and all they can do is watch the confrontation. Jack watches in terror as Dale gains the upper hand, who grabs the gun and gets up quickly, pointing the gun down at Ianto.

Jack gasps in horror as Dale calls out, "Die!" and pulls the trigger. Thankfully there were no more rounds and Jack breathes a sigh of relief.

"Ianto, go! After them!" Jack called out. He knew his lover was hurt, but he was the only one able to get after the men. Ianto understood and followed his orders.

* * *

Back at the Hub, Jack gave Gwen the orders to retcon Rhys. She plays along until the opportune moment to refuse.  _It's show time_ , she thought as she stormed back into the Hub.  _Everyone's here, perfect._

"I'm not doing it. I won't drug him," She declares.

Tosh, Owen, and Ianto responded with "You have to," "We can't allow him to remember," and "It's the rules," respectively.

"But none of you have partners outside of this," Gwen counters.

_Oh, please. I have Ianto and I've had other lovers outside of Torchwood._ "But we understand how you feel."

"No you don't. No you don't, Jack," She began her tirade. "You all think it's cold and lonely out there, but it isn't for me, because I have him. He matters, and I've lied to him for long enough. What he did today was so brave. Braver than any of us, because we signed up for this, but he didn't. He did it because he loves me! And I won't take that away from him! I won't!"  _And now comes the kicker, I know Jack will protest._ "And if that means I have to quit, or you retcon me or whatever, then fine, fine.

"You really think you could go back to your old life before Torchwood?" Jack asks, knowing that she wouldn't be able to, no matter how hard she bluffs.

"I wouldn't know anything different," Gwen points out.

"I would," Jack ends the discussion.

Gwen's heart leaps.  _Ha! I knew it! He wants me! He needs me!_  She glanced quickly at Ianto, whose face was falling from the hurtful truth.

She's broken out of her thoughts when Jack adds, "Give Rhys my love, and I will see you tomorrow."

Gwen storms out of the Hub, but she's actually smiling with the latest bit of information.

As Gwen leaves, Jack retreats to his office, alone, angered at the day's events. Ianto's heart shatters, which Tosh and Owen notice. They share a knowing and concerned look as Ianto grabs his coat and also exits the Hub in a hurry.

As soon as she returns home with Rhys, Gwen grabs a beer from the fridge for him as a celebration, adding the retcon while her back is turned to him. A few minutes later, and Rhys is passed out on the couch, ne'er to remember aliens and Torchwood.


	14. Tosh and Over to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to turn AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Spoilers: None, but is the aftermath of my cover of episode 2.04 (Meat)

Tosh and Owen were frozen in shock. The case, and therefore the past two days, had been emotionally draining for all of them, and now Rhys was involved. And in the process, the newly forming relationship between Jack and Ianto seemed to be crumbling, again. Neither knew if the new damage would be repairable.

Owen finally broke the silence. "Well, fuck." Tosh nodded in agreement at the frustration.

"What are we going to do, Owen?" Tosh asked.

"Well," Owen began voicing his thoughts. "I think you need to go after Ianto. Harkness should be doing it himself, but you saw how broken Ianto became. They need distance, but I don't want Ianto doing anything stupid."

Tosh nodded. "I agree, so long as you get our  _Captain_  to get his head out of his ass."

Owen was caught off guard by the fury in Tosh's voice towards Jack. He knew Tosh and Jack were best friends and she considered the Captain a father, and sometimes brother, figure. But her words were fused with hatred at the moment. "Oh, trust me, Tosh, I plan on giving him an earful and setting him straight."

He walked over to Tosh and gave her a hug to calm her nerves. He pulled out of the embrace and continued talking, "Just calm down and focus on keeping Ianto from doing anything stupid. When he's calm and hopefully not in a stupor, call me and let me know. I'll set Harkness straight and once they're both ready, we'll make them meet up and talk."

Tosh took a deep breath. It was a good plan. "Okay," she finally replied, gathering her things and leaving the Hub. She immediately called Ianto, and they arranged to meet at the pub near his flat.

Owen watched as Tosh left. He waited until she was definitely gone from the Hub before heading up to Jack's office.

Upon entering, Owen noticed Jack's attention was completely fixed to the CCTV footage on the screen. Jack never even noticed his presence. Owen headed around the side of the desk to see what Jack was watching.

_Gwen bloody Cooper. What the fuck, Jack?!_  Owen couldn't keep his thoughts to himself anymore. "What the fuck are you doing, Harkness?"

Jack jolted out of his thoughts and turned toward Owen.  _When did he come in? Where is Ianto… and Tosh?_  Jack looked down at this keyboard, and with a few strokes, shut off the CCTV program. He went to answer Owen, but was beat to a response.

"Jack, what the hell is your problem?! You basically just told Gwen, in front of Ianto and the rest of us, that you have feelings for her, and now you're up here fucking watching her with Rhys! Meanwhile, Ianto is somewhere out there," Owen pointed, emphasizing that Ianto left the Hub, "broken, probably drinking himself into a coma! I thought you only wanted Ianto?!"

Jack was caught off guard, but immediately snapped out of it, gathering to his feet to defend his feelings for  _his_  young Welshman. "I do only want Ianto!" He wanted to say more, but was cut off by Owen, again.

Looking square into his boss' eyes, "Well you sure as hell aren't acting like it! First we catch you pinning Gwen up against the side of the warehouse, looking as if you two both wanted a room, and now you confess some sort of feelings to Gwen and are spying on her! How is that only wanting Ianto?!"

Jack tried to stand his ground, but knew he was defeated. His actions over the past two days were inexcusable. His slumping back into his chair proved his defeat to Owen.

Owen sat in the chair on the other side of Jack's desk and waited for the Captain to speak.

Jack took a deep breath and looked at Owen. "I will try to explain my emotions, but please don't interrupt me and hold off commenting until I'm finished."

Owen looked into Jack's eyes.  _He feels guilty. Good; he should. But I have a feeling there's more to this,_  so he agreed and nodded for Jack to continue.

"First off, I promise you, I do only want Ianto," he opened, reiterating his feelings for the young Welshman. "My emotions have been out of whack for the past few days, and I'm not sure why. And Gwen… she reminds me of an old friend, one who I lost long ago and can never see again since she's in an alternate universe now." He paused, realizing,  _I haven't even told Ianto about Rose and how Gwen reminds me of her. If he'll even speak to me again, I need to tell him_. "And I used to have feelings for that friend. And between sending Tommy to his death, and having to see this creature die, and having Gwen remind me of my old friend who I can never see again… I couldn't let Gwen go and lose someone else… not when I consider you all family. I know it's selfish, but I lose everyone in the end. Therefore I'd like to hold onto all of you as long as possible."

Owen hoped he could find insincerity within Jack's confession so he could let out all of his frustration and tear him a new one, but he couldn't.  _Jack's being completely honest and vulnerable. Shit._ "Okay, I believe you, for now."

Jack started crying. "I know I hurt Ianto," he confessed. "I knew Gwen was using this case to draw a wedge between us, and I let it happen."

Now Owen really didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Jack cry before. The best thing he could think of was inform him of his and Tosh's plan. "Harkness," he waited until he had Jack's full attention. "Before I came up here, Tosh and I agreed that she would go after Ianto and talk with him, calm him down enough for you two to talk. Would you agree with that?"

Jack nodded emphatically. "That's all I want. I know I lost all of his trust again, but I need to explain that none of this was what I intended and none of what I said to Gwen is what I truly feel. Or at least not in the way he's assuming."

"I understand. And if Ianto agrees, Tosh will call me and then you can explain everything again to him. Tosh and I will stay nearby, but out of your way, in case we are needed," Owen further explained.

Suddenly, Jack wasn't feeling so well.  _What now? I never get sick._ But he couldn't control himself from vomiting anything and everything in his stomach. Luckily enough, Owen saw the change in Jack and grabbed the trash bin, throwing it under him just in time.

"Uh… Jack. I thought you told me you don't get sick?" Owen grew concerned.

Once Jack was sure the episode was over, he replied, "I don't. There are only a few times I ever do, but none of them are possible." Jack grew lightheaded and the next thing either man knew, Jack was passed out on his office floor.

"Shit!" Owen cursed.

* * *

Ianto headed straight for his flat after Jack's revelation of feelings for Gwen.  _I knew he was lying! He does want Gwen! He can't live without her! There's no other reason he would miss her if she were gone from Torchwood and retconned! It was all a lie, a scam! It's all about sex! I'm just his part-time shag; the consolation prize!_  Tears continued streaming down his face.

He just reached his building when his mobile rang. He checked the ID; Tosh. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, but his best friend and confidant had always been trustworthy. "Hi Tosh," he answered, trying not to sound as broken as he truly was.

"Ianto, where are you? I'm coming to meet you whether you want me to or not," she answered, leaving no room for Ianto to argue.

Ianto heard it in Tosh's voice that there was no getting out of them meeting. "I was going to my flat, but how about we meet up at the pub down the street instead."

"Okay, but no drinking without me. I'll be there in ten," she agreed and hung up immediately, again, leaving no room for argument.

Ianto made his way to the pub. He ordered two pints and gathered into an empty booth. He wanted to down both drinks, but waited as he promised.  _I can't have Tosh angry at me when she's the only happiness I have now._

Tosh arrived shortly thereafter and joined Ianto in the booth. She was glad to see that Ianto hadn't started drinking yet, but was a little upset that he downed half his pint upon her arrival. "Ianto, slow down."

"Why should I?" was Ianto's immediate retort. "I've lost him, Tosh, though I probably never even had him to begin with. I'm so pathetic!" More tears started forming in his eyes.

Tosh began sipping at her pint, not really in the mood to drink. Her best friend was heartbroken, and her other best friend caused it. She was stuck and worried that things would not get fixed between the two men, but she had to try with all her might to lay down a foundation for them to build upon. Or at least lay down enough for them to talk about tonight.

"Ianto, you are  _not_  pathetic! If anyone is, it's Jack," she replied, attempting to be the voice of reason. "I don't know what his true feelings for Gwen are, now that it's evident he has them, but I do know his feelings for you."

Ianto gave her an incredulous look, so she continued. "The day you had off before the date, you were all he could talk about in his free time. When I asked him where he planned on taking you, he mentioned remembering the French restaurant, and how it was a place you wanted to go before he left. He got insecure thinking about it because he didn't know if you were with anyone while he was gone. After setting his mind at ease, he confessed to not being with anyone while he was gone and how he only thought about you."

Ianto had been sipping on the half of his pint he still had left while Tosh explained what she knew of Jack's feelings for him. He was touched, but argued, "That still doesn't explain his feelings for Gwen and why he's been lying about it to me. If he cares about me so much, he wouldn't lie."

"True, but after everything that happened between you two at the hotel, can you blame him for not wanting to bring up Gwen in conversation?" Tosh didn't want to defend Jack, she was still furious, but she needed Ianto to at least agree to meet with him and talk.

"No, I guess not," Ianto conceded as he gulped down the rest of his drink.

Tosh started getting worried that Ianto might decide to get pissed instead of talking to Jack, so she laid out her plan. "Look, Owen is with Jack right now, setting him straight. We want you two to talk. I'm supposed to call him if you agree and are calm enough to handle it. We'll leave you two, but still be nearby in case either of you need us. But seriously, Ianto, you two need to talk this out now, rather than wait and let it build up. That will only make things worse and leave no chance of fixing things. You still want to be with him, don't you?"

Ianto hesitated, thinking over Tosh and Owen's plan, and then thinking about Tosh's question.  _I love Jack. Even after tonight, I am still in love with him. Of course I want to be with him._ Ianto nodded. "I do, Tosh. Because even though I won't tell him yet, and even after all of this, I love him; I am  _in_  love with him."

Tosh just smiled. She knew Ianto's feelings for Jack were strong, and now she only hoped Jack's were true and just as strong. The only problem was Gwen. "So will you talk with him? We could do this at my place. You and Jack can talk in the living room while Owen and I will admittedly listen in, but keep out of the way in the kitchen."

Ianto thought it over, eventually agreeing. "Okay." They got up from the booth and prepared themselves to leave. Before turning to exit the pub, Ianto hugged Tosh. "Thank you," he added while pulling away. Tosh smiled her welcome.

Upon arriving at Tosh's flat, she suggested to Ianto he take a shower and freshen up. Some of his clothes from when he stayed over while Jack was with the Doctor were still there. Ianto complied and while he was in the shower, Tosh called Owen.

"Yeah?!" Owen answered not bothering to look at the caller ID. He just finished getting an unconscious Jack into the med bay from his office. He was now running tests, trying to wake the man up.

Tosh knew something was up. "Owen, what's wrong?"

"Bloody Harkness threw up then passed out. I don't know what's going on or what to do. He never gets sick and now he won't wake up," Owen answered in a hurry, putting the last of the blood sample into one of his many machines.

"Owen, try to stay calm," Tosh consoled, knowing that Owen was probably ten times worse than how he sounded.

Owen took a deep breath. "I'm trying, Tosh. I just put in the last of the blood sample. I'm running all known tests." Then he heard stirring behind him. "Tosh, he's awake, hold on."

Over the phone, Tosh could hear Owen explaining to Jack what happened and why he was in the med bay. He finally convinced Jack to lie back down and rest while the tests were running by the time Owen picked up the phone again. "Still there, Tosh?"

"Still here," she quickly replied. She could still hear the shower running, but she lowered her voice and stayed as far away from the bathroom as possible. "What happened, is Jack okay?"

Owen breathed a sigh of relief. "Yea, he says he's fine. He has a headache, but he hit his head after he fell, so that's expected."

" _Owen, is that Tosh?_ " Jack asked in the background.

"Yea," he answered him.

" _Can I speak with her?_ "

"Tosh, Jack wants to talk to you," he said before handing over the phone.

"Tosh?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack," she answered, relieved.

"How's Ianto?" He was the only thing on Jack's mind right now.

Tosh was relieved to hear that Jack was truly concerned about Ianto's wellbeing more than his own.  _There's still hope for them_. "Ianto's… well, he's upset, but he's willing to talk to you if you're willing to talk to him," she answered honestly. "But only after Owen's clears you and finds out what's wrong," she added.

"I'm willing to. I really need to talk with Ianto and explain  _everything_ ," Jack replied.

"Yes, you do," she stated harshly. She was still angry at Jack, despite him being sick. There was a beep in the background.

"I think Owen's got some results. We'll meet you as soon as we can," Jack said before handing off the phone to Owen.

Tosh was about to reply, but Owen got there first. "Tosh, it's Owen. I do have some results, but I need to talk with Jack about them first. Where are you and we'll be over after?"

"My flat. I'll leave the door unlocked. Come right in when you get here," she answered before hearing the click on the other end.

By that point, Ianto was showered and dressed and standing in the archway of the living room. He saw the worry on his best friend's face. "Everything okay?"

Tosh gave a small smile. "Yea. Something minor just came up, but it's being sorted. They'll be over as soon as they can. How do you feel?"

Ianto wanted to know more, but since Tosh rarely avoided giving detailed answers, he knew he wouldn't be getting more out of her. "I'm feeling better. Bit tipsy, but I'll make us some coffee while we wait." He retreated to the kitchen as Tosh sat on the couch, distractedly flipping through the TV channels, thinking about what Owen could have found.

"Owen, what is it?" Jack asked, seeing the confusion and shock displayed all over the doctor's face.

"Here," was all he could say as he handed Jack the results.


	15. Jack's Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Spoilers: None, but is the aftermath of my cover of episode 2.04 (Meat). Doctor Who – 2.12 and 2.13 (Army of Ghosts, Doomsday – slight/references).

Jack and Owen were in shock. On top of everything going on between him and Ianto right now, Jack didn't know how to handle what Owen's results were showing him.

Owen broke the silence. "Jack, this is actually possible?" Jack just nodded. "Shit! You always joked about contraceptives in the rain and had me give you birth control on the rare rainless weeks, but shit! I didn't think you were telling the truth."

Jack couldn't believe it either. He was only pregnant once in his current timeline, in the 51st century. But never have Owen's tests results been a mistake or incorrect; not even the slightest bit. And according to the paper in his hands, one Jones, Ianto Jones, had knocked him up.

Despite the surprise, all Jack could think about was getting to Ianto and fixing their current issues. He needed to know if there was still hope for him and Ianto before telling the younger man about his pregnancy and then figuring out what to do about the child currently growing inside him. And knowing how male pregnancies in his time progressed, he needed to do that, fast.

"Look. I need to get to Ianto and talk to him, now!" Jack became determined. "I will tell you everything you need to know about the pregnancy, but you have to promise me you  _won't tell anyone_  about this; not Ianto, not Tosh.  _No one_ ; do we have an agreement?"

Owen nodded. "Yes, but Jack, if Ianto's the father, you have to tell him."

"There's no  _if_  about it, Owen," Jack snapped slightly. "I haven't been with anyone else since Ianto and I started, which was during his suspension after the Cyberman incident. Like I said, I'll tell you everything, but get me to Ianto now so I can hopefully fix what I can. I will tell Ianto when the time is right."

Owen did not protest and helped Jack to his feet. Each man gathered their belongings and headed to meet Ianto and Tosh at her place.

Upon their arrival, Ianto was half asleep sitting upright on Tosh's couch, with Tosh in the same half-sleep state with her head lying in Ianto's lap. Both men were touched and awed by the obvious closeness and comfort of their friends and colleagues.

Ianto snapped out of his tiredness first, inhaling Jack's pheromones, knowing he was nearby. His rustling woke Tosh, and she immediately broke the silence. "Well it's about time you two got here," she stated sitting up and then rising from the couch. Ianto remained sitting.

"Well then, you two have some things to talk about," Tosh spoke again. "Owen and I will be right in the kitchen if you need us."

"Wait," Jack began to protest. "I know I need to answer to all of you. I'll explain tonight and then," turning his attention to Ianto, "we can go somewhere and continue talking, in private?" he asked, hopeful.

Ianto hesitated, but found Jack's willingness to explain not just to him, but to his friends and colleagues as well, moving.  _He certainly has changed from before he left._  So Ianto nodded his consent.

Jack gathered on the couch next to Ianto, and Tosh sat on the other side, in case her best friend needed any comfort and consoling. Owen, wanting to be readily available if Jack should need it, gathered in the nearest armchair to the Captain.

Once everyone was settled, Jack began his apology. "I want to start off by apologizing for my actions these past few days. I've been an emotional wreck and I've taken it out on all of you. For that, I am sorry.

"But for this case… Tosh, Owen, a lot happened to me while I was away. I can't go into details, I was only allowed to tell one person everything, and Ianto already knows. But the gist of what happened was that I was gone longer than four months," he paused, waiting to gauge their reaction.  _Shocked, that's about right_. "Again, I can't be detailed. But during that time I was tortured, and then seeing the whale being tortured similarly brought back memories of my own torture and all of my emotions and memories got bundled together."

Jack paused again, trying to gain composure, but the tears streamed freely down his face. Ianto grabbed and held Jack's hand as a sign of support and encouragement. Jack looked into his, hopefully still, lover's eyes and received a caring smile in return. That was enough for Jack to continue.

"When the memories came flooding back, I remembered who and what I thought about while I was gone. I'll be honest, I thought about Ianto the most, but I did think about the rest of you, the team. But I also thought of other friends I've cared about and lost over the years.

"One of them in particular is a friend, who before I left with the Doctor, I thought was dead. She was on the list of dead or missing at Canary Wharf. I learned instead that she's not dead or missing, not really anyway. Her father from an alternate universe saved her before being sucked into the Void. She's in that universe alive and well, but I can never see her again.

"I'm telling you about her because Gwen reminds me of her sometimes. Not in the physical sense, but her attitude; always wanting to help anyone and everyone. I know and can see things have changed about her and between you all, but the memory of my friend is still linked with her. So when she threatened to leave, my mind latched onto the memories of my friend in the alternate universe. I thought about losing that friend, again, and how I would do anything to prevent that."

The room fell silent. Owen and Tosh tried processing all that Jack explained, but there were still plenty of unanswered questions. Ianto, knowing about the year that never was, was only shocked about Jack's explanation of his feelings for Gwen. He had his own questions forming, but didn't want to speak up first.

"I'm sorry about your friend, the one in the alternate universe," Tosh spoke up first.

"Thanks," Jack quietly replied.

"But that doesn't explain your actions at the warehouse with Gwen," Owen piped up, speaking both his and Ianto's concern. Jack quirked an eyebrow in question, so Owen added, "You pinned Gwen against the side of the building and made eyes with her…"

"Ah," Jack voiced. "She wanted to storm in and get Rhys out after he followed us there and got caught by Dale. I just held her at first, but she kept struggling, so I pinned her back against the wall. I knew the dangers, and I didn't want her risking her life. Any eyes being made were hers and hers alone, I promise."

"We know what we saw, Jack," Ianto immediately countered, wanting a better explanation.

Jack turned all of his attention to the young Welshman. "Ianto, I'm so sorry, for everything. I know before I left, I treated you horribly. I still have every intention of making it, us, better and happy. I don't know how it looked to you, but I can guarantee and promise you that I  _do not_  feel anything for Gwen. I  _never_  have,  _never_  will. She has been and always will be just an employee and friend. I want you, Ianto. I want you, and only you." He gazed into the younger man's eyes, projecting his honesty and heartfelt feelings, wishing and hoping for Ianto to understand and see how he is truly cared about.

Ianto hesitated with a response, which is what they all waited for.  _I should have noticed that the whale being tortured was going to produce flashbacks for Jack. He's only been back about six weeks._ Ianto inwardly sighed.  _So Gwen reminds Jack of an old friend. One he can never see again, but was clearly close to. I can see how, with the flashbacks and memories, his emotions would get tangled and he mistakenly said something to Gwen that he didn't mean… I still don't know where this leaves us, but I can at least forgive him for his actions these past few days._

"I understand… and forgive you for your actions involving this case," Ianto finally voiced. Jack smiled a thank you, though Ianto noted it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Tosh and Owen shared a look. They both still had questions, but if Ianto was willing to forgive Jack, then so were they. "We do, too," Tosh spoke up.

"I honestly don't know if I deserve it, but that's why I am grateful to consider you all close friends," Jack responded honestly.

Ianto shared a look with Tosh and Owen when the silence settled; having a conversation amongst them with just looks. "Well then," Ianto broke the silence, "I believe Jack and I have other matters to discuss." He removed himself from the couch and gathered his belongings.

While Ianto was occupied with gathering his things, Jack turned his attention to Tosh and Owen. "I want to thank you both for looking after him and caring for him while I was gone and while I've been a prat. I truly do care for him and want to work everything out. I probably wouldn't even have this chance if it weren't for you two."

"We understand," Tosh assured Jack, who was then pulled up into a hug almost immediately.

Jack then turned to Owen and offered his hand as thanks. Owen pulled Jack into a small embrace so he could whisper, "Don't forget to tell him." With a nod from Jack, they parted.

Ianto was finished gathering his belongings, and he and Jack headed out the door and into the SUV.

"Shit." Owen cursed quietly.

"What?" Tosh questioned.

"I came in the SUV with Jack. The same SUV they just took," Owen answered.

Nervously, Tosh offered, "I have a spare room. You can use it if you want, or I can give you a lift."

Owen smiled.  _She's so much more than I thought._ "I'll stay if you don't mind."  _I definitely want to get to know Tosh a bit more._

Tosh smiled back. "Not at all, I'll finish setting it up." With that she made her escape, shy and nervous about what the rest of the night could entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes. Jack is pregnant. I know, I know. It's been done countless times. But what I have in mind for this child has not been done. Or at least not that I have seen. I won't say there won't be similarities, because that would be lying. Some of my inspiration comes from others, but the overall concept for the child in my story is different, and I hope you stay with me.


	16. Jack's Story, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's going to open up about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Jack's history is vast. I'm mostly pulling the stories about him from the Doctor Who episodes we find him in. I may make up a few, especially if I reference his past in the 51st century, but most will be common knowledge info if you're really into Torchwood and Doctor Who.
> 
> Chapter Spoilers: None, but is the aftermath of my cover of episode 2.04 (Meat). Doctor Who – 1.09 thru 1.13, 3.12 & 3.13, and Sometime Never (prose)

Ianto pulled out of the parking space and began driving. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he finally spoke up. "Where do you feel comfortable talking, Jack?"

"Anywhere you would feel comfortable listening," Jack answered honestly. Personally, he wanted to talk at Ianto's flat, but knew the younger man had his doubts about their soon-to-be discussion.

Ianto thought for a moment before stating his preference. "Honestly, I don't want to do this at my place. I'm hoping tonight we can hopefully work out some kinks, but if something should happen… I would just feel safer at the Hub, is that alright?"

Jack understood where Ianto was coming from.  _If he happens to not forgive me, he doesn't want his flat stained with those memories._ Jack smiled inwardly.  _Though, that goes to show he cares about me more than he lets on, or at least I hope that's what it means._  "That's fine, Ianto. I want you as comfortable to discuss things tonight, too."

The rest of the drive to the Hub was silent, but not as awkward as it was initially. Once inside, they set about going over the nighttime tasks; shutting down and running the nighttime programs, feeding any residents that required a later feeding than the others. The tasks helped calm each man's nerves. The only task left undone was shutting off the lights, going into complete sleep mode. They were both too uncertain about how their discussion would pan out to complete it.

With all the tasks completed, both men gathered on the couch in Jack's office. Jack offered Ianto some scotch, but he declined, stating not wanting to drink in case he needed to drive home. The reaction upset Jack a bit, but again he understood where the younger man was coming from.

He sat down beside Ianto, close but separate. "Where would you like me to start?" he asked.

Ianto racked his brain for a logical starting point. He wanted to know so much about the immortal, but had no idea what to ask about, and didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Then he thought of one, "Could you tell me about the friend that Gwen supposedly reminds you of?" he asked innocently, hoping it wasn't too much of a touchy subject.

Jack smiled, already reminiscing. "Of course I can. I know you saw the list from the battle. She was Rose Tyler," Jack paused, letting the younger man think back.

"I wondered about her," Ianto stated while nodding. "She didn't work at Torchwood, so now I assume she was the Doctor's companion?"

"Yes, she was," Jack confirmed the assumption. "But to explain how I met her and the Doctor, I need to go back a bit further.

"As you now know, I worked with the Time Agency. Since it's from the future, I can't tell you too much about it because of Timelines, but I joined up when I was old enough.  **Our purpose was to change without interfering, to leave an effect with no evidence of cause. To be untraceable, undetectable, invisible. To all intents and purposes, the Agents do not exist.**

"But then I discovered that they wiped two years of memory, and I still have no clue why. When they refused to give them back, I left the agency and went rogue; turned into a conman and freebooter. I honestly hoped that I could con other agents enough that the agency itself would be forced to give me my memories back, but that didn't work either.

"Anyway, my first time in 1941, I had already assumed Jack Harkness' identity. I needed a cover so that my con, involving a Chula ambulance, would be dealt with properly. I was watching the skies for any evidence of Time Agents coming through when I spotted Rose dangling from a barrage balloon. I could tell she was going to fall, so I made sure to catch her," he paused and laughed at the memory. Jack decided to steal a glance towards Ianto to gather his reaction thus far, which all Jack could see was complete attentiveness, giving nothing else away.

So he continued, "Eventually I learned she wasn't travelling alone; that's how I met the Doctor. It turned out that the ambulance had nanogenes in it and they had escaped and caused a disaster of their own. Then there was the bomb that was supposed to impact the exact location of where I landed the ambulance. I prevented the bomb from landing once it was no longer needed, and took it upon my ship and set as far away from Earth as possible.

"But Rose convinced the Doctor to save me, because that's what she does, she cares. Since I no longer had a ship, and proved myself in times of emergency, the Doctor allowed me to travel with them. We had so many adventures together. Remember the report you found about the time I locked Suzie, Tosh, Owen and myself in the Hub while the Slitheen mayor ran amuck around the city?" he asked while turning his attention back to the young man. Ianto nodded, remembering their research involving the Blathereen, another family of Raxicoricofallapatorians.

"Well, I was there; the younger version of me, the mortal version. I couldn't risk any of the team running into me, and I couldn't risk the paradox that was bound to occur if I ran into me. That was just one of my adventures with the Doctor and Rose.

"The last memory I have of Rose, though, is on the Game Station in 200,100. Again, I can't tell you too much, but my first death was there, among the ashes of the Daleks. I didn't know how I survived when I knew they killed me, but I heard the TARDIS disappearing and tried to catch up, but couldn't. That's when I started my search for the Doctor. I tried to set my vortex manipulator for the 21st century, but ended up in 1869 where it burnt out. I'll save those tales for another time.

"But while I was away, I did get some answers. Maybe not all the answers I wanted, or at least the ones I wanted to hear, but I learned what I needed to. I'm stuck this way for a very, very long time. I may die eventually, but essentially I'll be alive for millennia. Another is that Rose is very much alive. And finally, I now know that she is the reason I am immortal.

"The Doctor sent Rose away from the Game Station in 200,100 when the threat from the Daleks was too great. Apparently Rose protested; she did everything she could to find a way back. And she did. She opened the TARDIS, looking into the Time Vortex, absorbing its power. No one, not even a Time Lord, is supposed to hold such power. It was too strong for her. But she used it anyway to get back to the Game Station, to kill the Daleks, and to bring me back to life. She brought me back out of love, Ianto. She didn't mean for the Time Vortex to now be a part of me; she just wanted to bring me back. And I miss her," Jack began breaking down.

Ianto took the immortal into his arms, letting his cry out the pain that ripping open these old wounds was bound to cause. While Jack sobbed, Ianto reflected on Jack's story.

_So he was a conman and that's how he met the Doctor. His time with them obviously changed him if he went from conning people to helping people and aliens. And the reason why he locked the team in the Hub during the Slitheen attack now makes sense. But Rose; his dear Rose. I can't fault her for wanting to right the wrong of Jack's death when he chose to defend her and the Doctor against an otherwise undefeatable foe. If I didn't already know he could come back, I would find a way to give him life again. I would do it out of love, just like she did. And now I can see how Gwen reminds him of Rose._  Ianto sighed almost in sync with Jack's final sob.

Ianto decided to break his silence. "I understand now, Jack. And while I'm still not a fan of the Doctor, I am a fan of Rose. She's smart, she must have been beautiful for you to be captivated by her, and she loved you. She brought you back because she loved you. Hell, I would, too, even though I know…" Ianto paused when Jack looked at him quickly, as if shocked.

Ianto thought over his words.  _Oh shit, I basically just told him I love him, what do I do?_

Jack decided Ianto's next course of action for him. "You would bring me back… out of love?"

Ianto knew he needed to be honest. Jack just professed a difficult part of his past to him, and being honest was the least he could do for the immortal. Damn the consequences, it was about time he just started being honest with himself and everyone else. "Yes, I would because I do… love you," he finally admitted, though the latter came out quite faint.

Jack smiled, and for the first time, it reached his eyes, which Ianto immediately noted. "I'm glad to hear it because… I love you, too, Ianto."

Ianto was completely flabbergasted. He had always hoped that Jack would tell him those three words, but always thought the immortal was incapable of doing so due to lovers dying and all. Once he got over the shock, he smiled brightly and kissed Jack with all the passion and love he had for the immortal. Jack returned the kiss with equal passion and love.

When the need for air became too much, they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other, smiling. "So…" Jack decided to break the silence, hoping to get some definitive answers. "Does this mean we can work this out?"

Ianto nodded, "Yes, Jack, I think we can work this out. I want to work this out. I love you, and now that I know the truth, I believe we have a chance." He smiled looking into the older man's eyes.

Jack returned the smile, but then had to stifle a yawn. Though he doesn't need a lot of sleep, Jack's emotions that were haywire as of late had drained him; not to mention so did the life inside of him, which he had subsequently forgotten about.

Ianto noticed the yawn. He got up pulling the older man with him. "Come on, you. Let's get some rest."

Jack did not protest. He followed Ianto over to the hatch and down the ladder into his bunker. Both men stripped to their boxers, not in the mood, nor having the energy to accidentally get in the mood, for anything more than sleep. Once Ianto's head hit the pillow, he immediately fell asleep, with Jack's head on his chest, and the older man sound asleep wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bolded line in Jack's explanation is reference to the Doctor Who Novel: Sometime Never. It is (mostly) a direct quote describing the Time Agency. Just wanted to explain that DW reference.


	17. A Gwen Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter name suggests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Jack has not informed Ianto of his pregnancy yet. Yes, I have alluded to the pregnancy progressing faster than the normal nine months. I have my reasons, you just have to follow along to find out.
> 
> Chapter Spoilers: None, but is the aftermath of my cover of episode 2.04 (Meat). Doctor Who – none

A little over an hour later, Jack and Ianto were startled from their deep sleep. The cog wheel rolled open and the accompanying alarms blazed and echoed through the previously silent Hub.

"Jack, what time is it?" Ianto asked groggily, trying to turn and see the alarm clock, but failing with Jack's weight still cuddled up on top of him.

Jack grunted, not wanting to shift from his comfortable position, but realizing he needed to find out who arrived and what, if anything, was going on. He looked at the alarm clock to answer his lover's question, while rising to get out of bed and put on more clothes.

"Almost three," he answered, looking back at Ianto who was now attempting to get out of bed. Jack could now see more of the bruises that Dale and his crew left on Ianto, and could see that exhaustion and pain riddled throughout his body with every move. "Ianto, stay in bed, get some more rest, I'll deal with this," he ordered in the most caring tone possible, without leaving any room for argument.

But Ianto would protest anyway. "Jack, what if it's a threat and…" he trailed off once they heard someone shouting from the main area of the Hub.

"Jack! Jack, where are you!?" The shouting would pause, there would be a few scuffling sounds, and then the same searching shout would come again.

Both men rolled their eyes, and caught each other in the act. They smiled at each other softly.

"I know you don't want to deal with her right now, Ianto, especially not with everything that just happened," Jack broke the silence first, getting back to business. "I'll find out what she wants, send her on her way, and be right back down, okay?"

Ianto nodded, but added, "I'll wait and listen, though, just in case?"

Jack knew it was the best compromise he could get from the Welshman.  _He's more stubborn than me sometimes, but that's one of the many reasons why I love him_. "Okay, but stay down here unless I absolutely need you, please?"

Ianto nodded again, now trusting Jack to be able to handle the wretched woman without his own insecurities boiling over. Jack finished putting on his bottoms and shirt before heading up in the main area of the Hub to deal with Gwen  _bloody_ Cooper; the root of most of his problems.

The first thing Jack noticed was the overall ambience.

Jack and Ianto never put the Hub into complete sleep mode before their discussion. They were too uncertain of the outcome. By the time they finally headed off to bed, they were too tired to focus on anything other than going to sleep. Now, however, the lights were faded; bright enough to see where everything was, but dark enough to be romantic.  _Shit_ , Jack thought.

There was music playing that Jack surprisingly didn't recognize, but from the overall sound and feel, was to be romantic, fitting with the lighting.

Jack finally spotted Gwen over in the kitchenette. He scrunched his nose in distaste.  _That's Ianto's domain, apart from the archives. No one else belongs there, not even me._ He watched as Gwen pulled out a pair of wine glasses, and then opened the bottle of wine she brought with her.  _This really needs to stop._

Jack opened his vortex manipulator, which he only just realized he still had on since he normally takes it off before sleeping. With the press of a few buttons, the lights went back to full capacity and the music stopped playing, as he stepped out of his office, leaving the door open for Ianto to listen.

"Hey! There you are!" Gwen exclaimed excitedly; too excitedly for Jack's tastes. She gathered up the glasses of wine she finished pouring and began working her way up to Jack.

Jack didn't want her anywhere near him. He was angry and frustrated by her blatant disrespect and insults earlier.  _But then you can't technically scold her about it now, since you let her get away with it earlier,_  Jack's conscience provided, causing a pang of guilt inside the immortal.

"What are you doing here, Gwen?" Jack quickly got down to business while she was still making her way to him.

"I came to spend the night with you," she answered honestly. She put on her most seductive voice and added a sway in her hips after her response.

Jack noticed, and thought it repulsive.  _How have I never noticed that before?_  "You should be with Rhys, y'know, you're fiancé."

Gwen was now ascending the steps to stand with Jack outside his office, hoping to get him inside so they could have their romantic evening together. "No, I should be with you. You just admitted you love me, and I love you," she responded, handing Jack the glass of wine.

"Gwen I don't love you," Jack immediately voiced, refusing the wine, "or at least not in the way you want me to or think I do."

But his denial went in one ear and out the other. "Don't be silly, Jack," she laughed; half with amusement, half with flirtation. "You said so yourself, after I said I wouldn't know any different if I was retconned and didn't remember you all, that you would. And you would because you love me, you need me. I see the way you look at me Jack, with such longing, and need, and desire." Gwen purred the last of her statement.

"You're wrong, Gwen," Jack denied her statement harshly, knowing now that being brutally honest was the only way he was going to get through to her.

"What am I wrong about, Jack?" Gwen scoffed, still not willing to believe what he was saying.

Jack took a deep breath, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but knowing it was needed. "I don't love you. If I look at you longingly, it's because you remind me of a friend I lost, and I desire to have her back in my life. I have no desire for you other than a friend and colleague, and that is also the only way I love you. I need you on my team, but that's it. I don't need you as anything more, and I don't want you as anything more."

Gwen rolled her eyes,  _but not as well as Ianto does, Jack noted_ , and laughed again. "Come on, Jack. You don't need to lie to me," she stated while moving completely into Jack's personal space, ready to lean in for a kiss.

Jack pushed her off and kept the distance between them. "I'm not lying, Gwen," he said sternly.

Gwen was beginning to feel dejected and that maybe, just maybe, Jack was telling the truth. "What about all of those times you flirted with me? Teaching me how to use a gun? What about your confession of coming back to me? Your shock at finding out I was engaged?"

Jack sighed, not realizing just how much he led her on all this time. "I flirt, Gwen because that is just part of who I am. In case you haven't noticed, I flirt with everyone. Only a handful of people have received the real deal, and you're  ** _definitely not_**  one of them. Weapons training; I've groped everyone; you can ask the rest of them, even Owen. It's a distraction mechanism. Your engagement was a shock, but not because I feel anything for you. I just figured you would leave Torchwood after, and you're part of my handpicked team. I don't want to lose any of you."

Gwen was now feeling hurt and angry, the latter the more predominant feeling. She realized he skipped over one of her questions. "What about your confession about coming back for me?"

Jack purposely skipped over that question and hoped she wouldn't notice. It's not that he didn't want anyone knowing about his love for Ianto, because he did, but he knew this final confession would be disastrous in the end. "I came back for Ianto," he stated honestly and proudly.

Then hell broke loose. "WHAT?!"

"I came back for Ianto," he stated again.

"Oh, I heard you the first time," Gwen snapped. "But what does the bloody Teaboy have that I don't?" she asked, snarling.

Jack knew he was getting into dangerous territory, but he needed to be honest. Not just to and for himself, but for Ianto. "My heart, my love," he answered honestly.

"So you're telling me I retconned Rhys for nothing, then?" She asked, fuming over the latest discovery.

Jack hadn't expected Gwen to actually follow through.  _Though thinking about it now, since she thinks I am in love with her and want to be with her, then of course she would listen._  "No, not for nothing, because it's protocol."

"Oh, fuck protocol, Jack! I retconned him so we can finally be together!" Gwen protested and tried to make Jack see reason. "I love you, and I know you love me to! Why won't you just admit it?!"

Jack was getting fed up. "Because I don't love you, Gwen!" he finally snapped.

Tears streamed down her face as she threw the wine glasses, ran back down the stairs, and out of the Hub. Jack sighed in both relief and frustration while he watched her retreat. He was relieved that the wretched woman was finally gone, but frustrated that he unintentionally led her on and therefore caused a world of problems; not just for himself, but for his lover and his team.

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts and was about to head down to clean up the broken glass and wine when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Leave it," Ianto whispered into his ear.

Jack turned around and took Ianto into a loving embrace. "So you heard all of it then?"

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Is it okay that I told her I love you?" Jack asked, worried that he might not want their new stage in their relationship broadcasted.

Ianto took Jack's head into his hands and forced them to stare into each other's eyes. "Jack, I love you, and now I know for sure, one-hundred percent, that you love me, too. I may be shy and want to keep my private life actually private, but my love for you never was and never will be a secret."

Ianto didn't give Jack time to respond as he leaned in for a kiss; one full of tender passion and love.  _Definitely one of the top ten kisses of all time_ , Ianto thought, then mentally giggled at his  _Princess Bride_  reference.

They broke apart when the need for air became necessary. Quickly Ianto became all business. "Well, I guess I need to do some damage control now."

The sudden change from romance to business threw Jack for a loop. "What?"

"Gwen actually retconned Rhys," Ianto began explaining. "But he was shot. We'd have to provide a cover story as to his injuries. We were talking about possibilities before she interrupted with her fit earlier. Since she actually followed through, we need to decide something."

"Oh, right…" Jack had already completely forgot that Gwen followed his orders,  _but only because she thinks I love her_ , he scolded himself again for the unintentional result. "Have you come up with a reasonable idea?"

"I believe I have, sir," Ianto said with a smirk, knowing that the 'sir' would arouse his lover again, but also to keep professional.  _Oh, all his little fetishes._

"Then let's hear it, Ianto."

"Well. His driver died and he was injured. I was thinking that we also retcon Ruth, his secretary, and change all the records to show that Rhys was assisting his driver. During the crash, he was impaled with a cylindrical object similar in shape and size to the bullet. Those involved wouldn't know any different, except us, of course. And then make sure all records of the shipment of alien meat, or the ones involved with this case, altered to show Rhys and his driver going elsewhere."

Jack took a few minutes to think about the suggestion.  _Of course Ianto would come up with the perfect plan. He always does. Rhys and Ruth are the only Harwood's employees that we dealt with, so wiping their memories, then altering them, would be best and easiest. Ianto Jones; always right and always taking care of us._  "Sounds like a plan, Ianto. Should you deal with Rhys or should I?"

"I already called Owen in to handle it. I think it is best you and I keep our distance from Gwen for the time being. I'll go out and handle Ruth; can't have your charms being the reason someone remembers…" Ianto smiles and adds, "again."

Jack nodded that he agreed and understood. Ianto drew Jack closer and whispered in his ear, "And then when we get back, I'll show you just how much I love you," which sent a shiver down Jack's back. They kissed as tenderly as they did earlier before breaking off and finishing their business.


	18. Cause and Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Spoilers: None, but is the aftermath of my cover of episode 2.04 (Meat). Doctor Who – none

Retconning Ruth and implanting her false memories was an easy task for Ianto. He hurriedly headed back to the Hub in order to spend as much time with Jack as possible. But they still had the documents to change and forge.

It was close to five in the morning when Jack and Ianto finished up the last document. Ianto was just about to keep his promise to show Jack how much he loves him when Owen and Tosh arrived at the Hub, with Owen in a fouler mood than usual.

"Alright, what the fuck happened now?" Owen practically demanded. "I got an earful from Gwen but all she could go on about was how Teaboy here ruined her life and that she'll exact her revenge."

Tosh continued trying to calm Owen down while Jack and Ianto shared a look of concern, knowing just how far the Welshwoman can take her fury when she found a reasonable excuse. And for Gwen, losing Jack would be reason enough. Ianto nodded to Jack to answer.

"Ianto and I had just finished talking and falling asleep when Gwen came back expecting to have alone time with me after she retconned Rhys," Jack explained. "She tried to be romantic about it, but I shot the gesture and her affection down quickly. She twisted my words around as a confession of love for her, which we all know is not true since I love Ianto. When I told her just that, she went bat shit crazy." Ianto nodded to confirm the explanation.

Owen instantly grew calmer knowing that nothing too serious happened. "So Rhys receiving false memories was the result of her actually retconning him?" Ianto nodded again.

Tosh decided to speak up, "What is the full cover for this one?"

"Rhys was accompanying his driver on a delivery in order to deal with the client in person. However, the accident occurred. The driver died while Rhys was impaled with tubing from under the hood of the lorry that broke through. Aside from that injury, he came out relatively unscathed. Ruth has been retconned as well, believing she had the day off until she heard of the accident, and then was able to return home after Rhys was released from the hospital. Then Harwood's stayed closed the following day in order for Rhys to recover." Ianto answered.

"That sounds reasonable given the injuries and location of the wound. Good idea, teaboy," Owen praised Ianto, who smiled in return.

Tosh, having realized this fiasco occurred not long after her best friend and boss fell asleep, "Right, well, do you want us to go so you two can catch up on some sleep?"

Jack and Ianto both looked at their watches, and Ianto replied first. "No need, I'll be up in less than an hour anyway." Truth be told, Ianto wanted to spend as much alone time as possible with Jack, but he was more curious at this point about Owen and Tosh arriving together, and sharing similar looks that he and Jack do from time to time.  _I hope this means what I think it means, but I need to speak to Tosh privately._  "How about I make us all some coffee and we all can chat. I know there's a lot to talk about."

Everyone nodded in consent. Ianto started heading for the coffee machine while motioning for Tosh to follow, which she did. Jack coaxed Owen into helping him clean up the wine and wine glass from earlier, knowing it would make Ianto happy.

While Ianto went about his well practiced routine of making coffee, Tosh waited patiently for Ianto to break the silence. "So, you and Owen…" Ianto finally offered leaving Tosh plenty of room to answer.

"Are still just friends and co-workers, Ianto," she responded sadly, but with a hint of hope mixed within.

Ianto, having noted the hope and small smile that briefly flashed across her face, didn't quite believe his best friend and confidant. "Then how is it, when I called Owen for the job, you two show up here together?"

Tosh rolled her eyes almost as well as Ianto. "You and Jack took the SUV when you left my flat. Owen didn't have a ride. I offered to give him a ride to his flat or let him use the spare room. He chose the spare room."

"And did he stay in the spare room?" Ianto asked suggestively.

Tosh rolled her eyes again. "We were still up just talking and watching TV when you called Owen. But enough about me; Jack just confessed he loves you. Please tell me that wasn't the first time you heard him say those words."

Ianto smiled sweetly and began pouring out the coffee while he answered. "No, it's not the first time. We both confessed to loving each other before we fell asleep."

Tosh squealed and eagerly hugged Ianto. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed. Jack and Owen arrived shortly after the squeal and both had an eyebrow raised at the interaction.

"Coffee is ready," Ianto avoided the unanswered question, not wanting to let either man know that he and Tosh were essentially gossiping about each others' love lives.

Owen, Tosh, and Ianto gathered on the couch while Jack had brought one of the workstation seats over next to Ianto. They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth and taste of Ianto's special blend of coffee, and each other's presences.

Jack got lost in his thoughts, while looking over each of them affectionately, though in different ways.  _My team. How I missed them while I was gone. I'm glad they got so close and are there for each other._ His attention became focused on Ianto.  _My Ianto. My angel. My love. I should have told him sooner that I love him. He means everything to me. If I were mortal, I would want to live the rest of my life with him._  He looked around his team once more when the thought occurred to him.  _What are we going to do about Gwen and her threat of revenge?_

Jack voiced that thought. "I know it's not a happy subject, but what are we going to do about Gwen and her threat of revenge?" he asked breaking the silence.

They sat in silence a while longer, thinking of a plan. "Honestly, the only thing I can think of is that we just keep a very close eye on her," Owen responded first.

"And keep Ianto and her away from each other as much as possible," Tosh added.

"I could spend any time we're not working on a case or having a team meal in the Tourist Center or archives," Ianto offered.

"I don't like the idea of you being confined, though," Jack replied.

"What else is there?" Ianto reasoned. "We all know that if Gwen wants revenge, she'll find a way, no matter how cautious we are. The only thing we can do is monitor her and her actions and hope that we can predict what she'll do. No other actions can be taken against her until something happens."

Silence grew amongst them once more. "Well, I was planning on giving you a few days off anyway. Say, the next three? Meanwhile, Tosh and Owen can help me set up extra surveillance and monitoring and hopefully keep anything bad from happening."

Tosh and Owen nodded their agreement simultaneously. "Is three days really necessary?" Ianto immediately protested, not enjoying the idea of having time off, though he did need to recover the abuse Dale and his men took out on him. "We've set up surveillance and found evidence in shorter amounts of time, and I'm not that hurt. I'll agree to two days, and nothing more."

Jack sighed and shook his head in amazement of Ianto's stubbornness. "Fine, two days. Starting as soon as everyone finishes the coffee and you finish cleaning, since I know you won't leave until everything is up to your standards."

Ianto smiled and gave Jack a quick but passionate kiss. "Okay."

The four of them continued chatting about this and that until the coffee was finished and Ianto headed off to begin cleaning. He was pleased to see the wine and wine glass cleaned up and made a mental note to thank Jack and Owen for doing so later,  _but in different ways, of course_.

He quickly finished his cleaning and Jack drove him home.


	19. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode coverage, but also a complete re-haul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're lucky if this is your first time reading this. Those who have read in on FF.net needed to wait some because I split this into five parts. All five parts are posted here as one, with the lines breaking them apart.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you read this on FF.net, I suggest you reread, because I made some minor changes that helped fill in some holes I accidentally left myself the first write-around.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Spoilers: 2.05 (Adam – episode cover/re-haul), 1.01 (Everything Changes – slight/reference). Doctor Who – none.

Gwen's POV

This changes everything. What is it Jack always says?  _"The 21st century is when it all changes."_  Well, my world has certainly been changed.

Looking back on my life now as tears stream freely and angrily down my face, I can pinpoint the exact moment my world was flipped upside down; meeting Jack  _bloody_ Harkness.

With his soft, creamy skin; his amazing and prominent physique,  _especially his arse_ ; captivating pale blue eyes; inviting and luscious lips; and just the sound of my name on his lips – everything about him intrigued me.

The first time we talked, even if it was in front of the team, I could tell there was something between us. I know I was attracted, and I could see it in his eyes, too. I could sense the pull towards each other on the walk to and from the weevil's cell that night.

I never noticed it then, but when Jack introduced the team, or more specifically, Ianto, the same pull I feel with Jack was obviously between them, too. How could I have been so blind to it? I know Jack is supposed to be with me, I can feel it, I can sense it. But he keeps holding off.

At first I thought it was because I was with Rhys and he was being a respectable man and not interfering with an established relationship. But if Jack would have given me the word, I would have dumped Rhys and been all his.

Could Ianto have been another factor all along? But what about Lisa? He betrayed us with her, betrayed Jack. Yet Jack claims to love the insignificant and useless teaboy?! It's completely outrageous. What does Ianto have that I don't?  _"My heart, my love,"_ Jack had said. Well, I should have his heart and his love.

I knew I needed to exact my revenge on Ianto Jones and get him the hell away from my man. I just needed to figure out how.

So when Owen came by to plant Rhys' false memories, and happened to bring Tosh along, I played the hysterics role perfectly and thought of a plan.

When I had them both distracted and out of the way – Owen taking care of Rhys and Tosh making tea to calm me down – I started my research. I knew Tosh always carried both of her PDAs with her after work hours. I slipped one from her bag and searched the mainframe for possible artifacts that I could use to set traps for Ianto. I knew if I could maim him, maybe paralyze him, then I could use the pheromones that Owen was using back when I first joined and seduce Jack.

What I found was even better. An alien was captured by Torchwood One that could alter and plant false memories and whoever set him free could construct a contract and would then be in control of said alien. The alien was now stored away in its box in our archives.  _This is perfect; it's exactly what I need. Now all I need to do is find a way to get into the archives and enslave him_.

Shortly after I returned Tosh's PDA to her bag, she arrived with my tea. A sedative must have been mixed in, because all I remember after a few sips is lying on the couch. Now I'm awake. And I have a plan. Today is just the start of my revenge on one man; Ianto Jones.

* * *

 

Gwen arrived at work around ten o'clock to what appeared to be an empty Hub. Moments later, she heard the laughter of Tosh and Owen coming from the medbay. Her arrival was clearly unnoticed, and she planned on using their obliviousness to her advantage. She quickly scanned over the rest of the Hub and up towards Jack's office making note that neither Jack or Ianto were there.

She momentarily hesitated on what her next move should be.  _Last night Ianto was here with Jack, so just because I can't see them, doesn't mean they aren't here._  She silently headed over to her workstation and powered it on. Tosh and Owen were still in the medbay and none the wiser to her presence. After a few failed attempts, she finally brought up the arrival and departure logs for the cog wheel entrance.

 _Ah-ha! Departure for both Ianto and Jack was around eight o'clock this morning. Jack probably took the stupid teaboy home so he can heal up from his injuries._ Gwen rolled her eyes at that thought.  _There are no arrival times for either of them. That leaves me with just Tosh and Owen for the time being._

Now Gwen could use Tosh and Owen's obliviousness to her advantage. Gwen scampered off to the locker room, choosing to mentally map out the route from there to the archives so she wouldn't get lost on her return with the artifacts, and so she had the direct route to drop off the artifacts she was about to steal.

Gwen found the pheromone spray first. While Gwen never did read up on Ianto's archival system –  _why should I when Ianto can do his job and get things for me_  – she was right enough to assume that Ianto would place the spray under "ph" for 'pheromones.'

Gwen turned around to begin her search for the Torchwood One section, when she spotted the "pr" section, and therefore discovered the 'pregnancy' devices. With a new idea already forming in her head, she briefly checked her watch to gauge how much more time she could spend down in the archives without getting noticed. She estimated that she had another 10 minutes before she would need to be in the locker room.

So Gwen got to work skimming over the information on each of the devices before her, using what information she found to work on the details of her plan.  _I'll find the best one of these devices and use it once I enslave the alien and have Jack all to myself. Then, once I'm pregnant, I'll inform Jack, who will have to inform Owen. Tosh and Ianto will find out through him, no doubt. Ianto will leave Torchwood and hopefully Tosh will follow, being so lost without her "best friend." Owen can stay as a bit on the side, while I have Jack in my bed and taking care of me and the baby 24/7._

With that last thought, she spotted a detail about one of the devices and knew it would be her choice.  _Perfect! The race that used this device installed an accelerated pregnancy gene, making pregnancies last only three months and not nine!_

That was all Gwen needed in order to make her decision, disregarding any and all warnings that come with the device's use. Putting the information away as neatly as it was prior to her research, she then grabbed the device and put it in her bag with the pheromone spray.

As she went toward the Torchwood One section, she finalized all the details needed.  _I'll make this alien alter the memories and have them all believing that Jack and I have been having our affair for six months prior to my pregnancy. That way no one will know I was only pregnant for three months instead of nine._

Gwen found the box in no time once she reached the Torchwood One section. She headed back to the "ph" and "pr" section to regain her bearings to head back to the locker room.

No one was around when she finally reached her destination. Gwen checked her watch to see how much time had passed. She was only five minutes over her self-allotted time due to a few wrong turns along the way. With everything safely in her locker, she headed back to the main area of the hub.

Tosh was no longer in the medbay and now sat at her workstation. A frown marred her face by the time Gwen arrived at her own workstation. She pulled up the CCTV footage and followed Gwen from the time of her arrival to her appearance in the main area from the locker room just moments before.

Unfortunately for Tosh, aside from Jack's office, the archives were the least covered on CCTV.  _That really needs to change. There are a lot of dangerous artifacts down there, and who knows what Gwen was just doing down there_ , Tosh thought.

Tosh typed up a quick email to Jack, who arrived five minutes prior and was currently sitting in his office on the phone with the Prime Minister, and attached what video evidence she had. She wanted to go down and investigate what was missing, but knew that if she headed down just after Gwen arrived, it would let Gwen know that she was caught.  _And who knows what that might cause._

Gwen, unaware of being caught, casually sat at her workstation wondering when Jack would arrive. She never heard any alarms while she was in the archives, not realizing that only an intruder alarm is set down there. Regardless, she opened up the arrival and departure files again and noted that Jack had arrived just when she was heading back to the locker room. But Gwen wasn't worried.  _Nothing was said, therefore they mustn't know._

Jack opened up the email he received while vaguely listening to the Prime Minister go on and on about wanting to fix the relationship between his office and Torchwood, especially after what happened with Harold Saxon. Jack quickly tuned out after  _that_  name mentioned. Ianto wasn't there to help calm him, and Jack didn't want to do anything he would later regret.

He watched the CCTV footage of Gwen arriving around ten o'clock. He was surprised, having not seen her upon his arrival, and not seeing her vehicle in the garage, he just assumed she wasn't in yet and was going to fob off work. Jack was even more surprised as he watched Gwen head to and from the locker rooms and archives. It was obvious that Gwen took something from the archives since her bag was full as she placed it in her locker, but what or how much was unknown. He made a mental note to check her locker later.

However, the universe was against Jack. Seconds after he hung up with the Prime Minister, the rift alarm sounded. Nothing was predicted for the next 48 hours except minor fluctuations later the next day.

The alarm had the team minus Ianto out calming down a ministry of Drahvins and several onlookers. Upon crash landing on Earth, two of the fifteen Drahvins were severely injured. True to their custom, the head of the ministry shot the two wounded. This alarmed several nearby pedestrians and caused a ghastly scene.

* * *

It took the team roughly five hours to sort everything out. All the witnesses were retconned. Eight more Drahvins were injured and subsequently killed during the commotion. The remaining five were subdued and crammed in the back seat and boot of the SUV for containment in the vaults until a solution was found for them.

Tosh had taken a severe blow to the head while trying to apprehend the second-in-command of the ministry. She didn't look tough, though none of them did, but the Drahvin knew how to stand on her own. This resulted in a mild concussion for Tosh, in which Owen demanded that upon their return to the hub and settling in their new guests, that he take her home and care for her through the night. Jack inwardly smiled at the gesture, but was equally concerned for Tosh's wellbeing, and agreed to Owen's demands.

After the remaining Drahvins were settled in, Owen gathered his and Tosh's belongings while Jack watched over Tosh for the time being. Tosh suggested this be the perfect time to find out what Gwen wanted, though he should call Ianto first and inform him of the change in plans.

As Tosh and Owen left the Hub, Jack did just that. "Jones," Ianto answered after the second ring.

"Hi, Ianto," Jack responded solemnly. He had planned on telling Ianto more about himself while enjoying some takeout he picked up along the way with a nice bottle of wine. It wasn't as romantic as Jack had wanted to make his evenings with Ianto, but until the Welshman knew his story, he wanted to keep things light and simple.

"Let me guess, you have to stay at the hub?" Ianto asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea. A ministry of Drahvin crash landed on Earth and caused a commotion. Five of the fifteen are still alive and in a cell. Tosh suffered a concussion and Owen is with her now," Jack informed.

"Well, at least Owen is with her," Ianto conceded. He had hoped for their evening tonight, but he knew Torchwood, saving and protecting the human race, and even his teammate's safety trumped mending their relationship. But he wasn't upset, he understood. "Would you like me to come in and keep you company, sir?"

Jack smiled.  _He's still always thinking of me and the others. God, I love him._  "I would say yes, but Gwen is still here. By the looks of it," Jack paused, standing up from his office chair and looking down at Gwen at her workstation. "She's actually writing up her report. You know how hard it is to get her to do paperwork, sometimes harder than me, so once she finishes I'll send her home and call you. If you're still up, you can come if you like. If not, I'll stop by in the morning and take you out for breakfast to make up for missing tonight?"

Ianto smiled at Jack's willingness and desire to be with him all the time. "That sounds perfect, Jack."

"Alright, I'll get to work on my own paperwork, too. That way there are no distractions from my Ianto-time," Jack quipped in a serious, though flirtatious manner.

Ianto laughed. "That would be swell, Jack. I'll be waiting for your call."

"I love you, Ianto," Jack began ending the call.

"I love you, too, Jack." Jack hung up his phone and leaned back in his seat with a huge grin on his face.

Down at her station, Gwen was truthfully working on her report. But she was also multitasking and gathering up last minute information on the alien she was about to enslave.  _So all I have to do is let the alien free and once he forms, say "I invoke you to fulfill my desires," and then he will do as I tell him. And so long as no one catches on, he'll be around, feeding off the memories of those I tell him to alter. It seems simple enough._

Gwen finished typing up her report 30 minutes later. While the documents were printing, she headed to the locker room on the ruse of using the bathroom. She took out her bag with the artifacts. She placed the pregnancy device and the pheromone spray in her back pockets. Then, she opened the box.

Upon the figure appearing, she stated, "I invoke you to fulfill my desires."

The alien tilted his head sideways as if he was confused or thinking. The latter was true, determining a name he would use as he fulfilled this woman's wishes. He was also surface reading her thoughts and memories, and discovered something interesting.

"My name is Adam," the alien finally spoke. "I will fulfill your desires."

* * *

 

Ianto was pacing around his living room, slowly working himself into a panic attack full of insecure thoughts.

The original plans for the evening were dinner; movies; and storytelling, mostly by Jack about  _his_  past. However, those plans were shot to hell when a ministry of Drahvins crash landed and needed to be dealt with.

Ianto gave Jack brownie points for actually calling and informing him of the need to stay at the Hub. But that call was over two hours ago, and that's why Ianto was worried.

 _What could be taking Jack so long? Surely it doesn't take Gwen this long to fill out a report. She may not like doing them and she often does them wrong just to spite me and have me do them over again, but she should be done and gone by now._  Those were Ianto's logical thoughts and lasted for about ten minutes. Then his insecurities, despite both his and Jack's confessions of love to one another, conquered his thoughts.

 _What if Jack is having an affair with Gwen? She did retcon Rhys after all, and even though he told Gwen that he loves me, it could have been a lie. But he told me over the phone he loves me. He wouldn't do that and then sleep with Gwen, would he? His whole confrontation with Gwen wasn't an act, was it?_  Ianto's thoughts continued to run rampant, which is how he ended up pacing the living room, slowly beginning to hyperventilate.

Ianto wasn't dense, though. After an hour passed after Jack's call, he called the Hub, Jack's secure line, and Jack's mobile, but received no answer on all three. He tried Gwen's cell, despite needing to avoid the woman, and got no answer there either. That's what discouraged him the most and fueled his negative thoughts.

After no such luck with Jack, Gwen, or the Hub, he called Tosh and Owen. Owen didn't answer his home or mobile. But finally Ianto got through to Tosh on her home line after a failed attempt of her mobile number.

"Tosh! Oh thank God," Ianto exclaimed after a greeting from Tosh.

"Ianto, what's wrong?" Tosh asked, hearing how concerned her best friend was.

"Tosh, I can't get ahold of Jack or Gwen or Owen, and I'm worried. Jack called me almost two hours ago now and he hasn't contacted me back since. Has anything happened that you know of?" Ianto rambled off.

"Ianto, calm down, alright?" Tosh waited until she heard Ianto take a few deep breaths, while she shifted under the arms of her sleeping companion. After receiving confirmation that Ianto had calmed, she answered his questions. "Nothing has happened that I am aware of, Ianto. No need to worry about Owen, though, he's here with me."

Ianto could hear the shuffling of bed sheets and a groan that was clearly from the grumpy medic. Ianto blushed at the thought of his two friends finally getting together, but then a thought occurred to him.  _Isn't Tosh injured? And just this morning they were "still just friends and colleagues," so how did that escalate?_  Ianto felt very out of the loop.

"And it's also Wednesday night, Ianto. You know Jack and Gwen always stay late together on Wednesday nights," Tosh pointed out as if Ianto had completely forgotten that little fact.

But Ianto knew that wasn't true. Ever since Jack returned, he'd been staying with Ianto, either at Ianto's flat or at the Hub. Mostly due to the nightmares, but also because they just wanted to spend time together.

"What are you talking about, Tosh? They never stay together, not Wednesday nights, not ever," Ianto countered.

Tosh grew concerned for her best friend. She knew Ianto had the best memory of anyone she knew.  _How could he forget that tidbit of Jack's life? Ianto and Jack are soulmates and therefore Ianto knows everything about Jack and his life. But the affair between Jack and Gwen had been going on for months now. He may not know of the affair, but he knows they always stay late._

"You haven't hit your head at all recently, have you? You never forget anything," Tosh voiced her worries.

"No, Tosh, I haven't. But what you just told me isn't true."

"Are you sure? Owen's awake now, I can send him over to check you out?" Tosh offered.

Ianto couldn't fathom what was going on. Tosh was acting as though  _she_  forgot everything that happened the night before and this morning. "No, that's alright, Tosh. I'm probably just tired after my episode."

"Yea, probably," Tosh agreed, though still worried.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Tosh. Say hello to Owen for me," Ianto ended the call.

Their conversation did nothing to settle Ianto's nerves. Thirty more minutes had now passed since his call from Jack. He was about to try contacting Jack and Gwen again when there was a knock at his door.

Ianto hurriedly answered the door with a smile on his face, thinking Jack decided to surprise him instead. His smile fell when he saw someone he never thought he'd see again standing there.

"Alun?" Ianto asked.

The man smiled. "Actually, I'm going by Adam this time. May I come in, Ianto?"

Shaking himself from his shock, Ianto nodded and stepped aside to let Adam in, making sure to keep his distance from the alien.

"How are you here... Adam?" Ianto got down to business upon sitting down across from the alien in the living room.

"You know  _how_  I'm here, Ianto. You more want to know why I'm here, who I'm working for, and why I haven't acted out whatever orders I have in regards to you. All you have to do is ask," Adam countered smugly, though inwardly enjoying talking to Ianto again. It had been years since his "captivity", and back at Torchwood One they were great friends.

Ianto took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was also inwardly happy at seeing and talking to Alun – Adam – again, but him being free is cause for concern. Not that he wasn't concerned enough already.

"So let me guess," Ianto started to deduce. "Knowing you're out now and Tosh not making any sense earlier, you had to have affected Tosh and Owen. That leaves either Jack or Gwen as your contract holders. Jack knows better than to go in my archives, so it's Gwen. Which makes a lot of sense now, but I need to know what all she has you doing," Ianto forcefully demanded.

Adam smiled brightly. "I knew there was a reason we were great friends, Ianto," he commented, receiving a smile from Ianto in return. "And you're right, Gwen does hold my contract. But first, can I ask what happened to One and why you're now working at Three? You know I can't read you."

Adam's final comment made Ianto think of the first time he met Adam.

 _Alun exited the elevator and continued towards the archives. Hartman had instructed him to bring Ianto Jones to the psi-testing lab for a retest. From what he overheard before he was given orders, Jones may have empathic abilities and know how to mask them when being tested._ If that's true, he's strong and has had training prior to working here _, Alun speculated._ And if that's true, I'm going to have some fun trying to break this one.

_Alun continued down the hallway until he reached the door labeled Archives. He knocked four times, as instructed, and waited. He would never understand why there was so much secrecy regarding the archives and why, unless you were part of Hartman's primary team or the archivists, you were not allowed to enter._

_Mr. Rupert, head archivist, answered the door. "How may I help you, Alun?" He asked kindly, though suspicious as to why one of Hartman's secondary henchmen was bothering them._

_"I'm here for Ianto Jones. He's to come with me for secondary psi-testing," Alun answered honestly. He could be forceful, but it wasn't his style unless absolutely necessary. Not to mention that from the surface reading Alun was conducting on Mr. Rupert, he knew the man was harmless and was only concerned about getting back to work. He wouldn't be difficult._

_Mr. Rupert nodded, and raised his finger in a 'wait-one-moment' fashion. The door closed and he went to receive his junior archivist._

_"Ianto, it seems you have been letting your empathic skills slip through. Hartman requests you for secondary psi-testing and has sent Alun down to retrieve you," Mr. Rupert informed the young man._

_Ianto looked up from his work a bit worried._ Shit! I thought I was hiding them perfectly! _Ianto thought. Then he remembered that he's been letting his defenses down around Lisa more and more. Regardless, Ianto obliged and headed to meet Alun._

 _"Why hello," Alun greeted as Ianto exited the archives. He was already attempting to surface read the young Welshman, but was getting blocked with every attempt._ Yes, he's definitely been trained _, Alun confirmed._

_"Hello, Alun. And you can stop trying to read me, it won't happen," Ianto honestly told the man. While Alun couldn't read him, Ianto certainly could read Alun. It was also how he knew, "You're an alien," Ianto stated matter-of-factly._

_Alun stumbled in shock._ So he's reading me, eh? He's more than just empathic, then. _"Are you?" He asked honestly._

_Ianto laughed. "No, I'm 100-percent Welsh-human."_

_"Then how were you able to figure out I'm an alien? Not even Hartman knows," he asked, curious and worried at the same time._

_Ianto picked up on Alun's concern. He could tell this alien, though he was living off the memories of others, was trustworthy. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be risking his life working for Torchwood One of all places, the only branch all about catching aliens for their own purposes._

_"Don't worry, Alun, I won't spill your secret," Ianto responded, and felt the alien's relief. "And to answer your real question, I am empathic and telepathic. The gene is on my mam's side of the family. It's actually part of what drove her mad. My mam-gu trained me. I thought I've been hiding my abilities well enough, but I suppose not. I know you're an alien because when I read you, like you're trying to read me, all I get are the memories of my friends and colleagues. You're in none of them, but it's as if they're yours, too. There's a file of similar alien encounters in the Archives."_

_Alun was impressed._ Here is this simple Welshman, yet he is far more advanced than me.  _He saw Ianto smirk and knew he accidently broadcasted that thought. "So, what are you going to do about Hartman and her test?" He asked while they gathered in the elevator._

_"Fail again. I'm pretty sure she only wants to retest me because of my relationship with Lisa," Ianto answered with exceedingly simple plan he concocted just moments before. "I know you've met Lisa, up in research. I have been using my empathic abilities with her lately, but only because I love her. Normally I just block everyone out, and never do I use my abilities with Lisa while at work. I suppose I slipped up once or twice." Ianto shrugged._

_Alun was beginning to like this young man and sincerely hoped he was able to fail the tests again, to keep himself hidden and safe. He's seen what Hartman had the more gifted employees doing. "Just be careful, okay? You seem like a cool guy, someone I could actually become friends with. Don't want to lose you so soon," he told Ianto honestly._

_Ianto knew Alun was sincere. "I agree," Ianto replied. They road the elevator the rest of the way in silence. When they reached their floor, Alun guided Ianto down the hall to the lab for his test._

Ianto shook himself from the memory to answer Adam's question. He tapped into his abilities to figure out what Adam knew already. "Well, I see you've learned about Canary Wharf and the battle. And that Mr. Rupert and the rest of the archive team are dead. I'm the only surviving archivist," Ianto stopped reading Adam with a hiss of pain, grabbing his forehead and rubbing to relieve the sharp ache.

"Sorry, I'm okay," Ianto finally spoke after a while, noticing Adam's concern. "I haven't used my abilities since that day. Maybe my empathy once and a while, determining what the team needs during a case and all, but… Canary Wharf was horrible. Everyone was shouting out at once, both verbally and mentally. I've always been good at tuning out people, but with all the death and destruction that day, my own walls were almost shattered. Anyway, during the battle, all I focused on was getting to Lisa; I had to save her. I found her in a conversion unit, just after the Doctor had sent the Cybermen and Daleks into the void. She was half-converted and I was determined to save her. I knew I couldn't get her to Scotland, and Four is still missing. So I stalked Jack, got a job, snuck her in, and got her help. Unfortunately, she wasn't Lisa anymore. She was a Cyberman, feeding off of Lisa's memories, using them to trick me into making her complete, thus starting a new race of Cybermen. The team found out and they killed her."

Ianto told his story with tears in his eyes. While Ianto was over Lisa and now completely and irrevocably in love with and devoted to Jack, the memory was still painful at times. More so when he could be honest about what happened to Lisa, rather than stating she died in a terrorist attack.

Adam waited until Ianto regained some composure before continuing his line of questioning. "Then why did you stay if the team killed her?" Adam was pretty positive he knew why, but wanted Ianto to confirm his suspicions.

"At first it was out of a sense of duty. Torchwood was all I had left once there was no hope of having Lisa back. Then it was also my personal punishment; working with and for those I could have harmed, living with the guilt of the two I did get killed. But during my suspension, Jack helped me to live again," Ianto confessed. He carefully opened himself up to read Adam again, putting all of his training to use this time. Ianto gasped, but not out of pain.

"What is it, Ianto?" Adam asked, concerned. He felt Ianto reading him, and hoped he wasn't in pain again. But he could see that Ianto was more in shock than in pain.  _What did he just learn that he didn't know before? Oh God, please tell me he knew about Jack?_

"J..Ja…Jack… He's pregnant?!" Ianto stammered.

 _Fuck!_  "Yes, but shouldn't you already know that? It is yours, after all," Adam asked.

"No, I didn't bloody well know about it!" Ianto exclaimed and shot out of his seat and began pacing the living room again. "But… it's mine? How is that even possible? Yes, we don't use condoms, but he has the contraceptives in the rain and his meds from Owen. Plus I'm not from the 45th century or onward, when men's sperm was enhanced to improve the chances of conception," Ianto started hyperventilating again. "Do you know how? Could you read Jack and find out how this happened? Does Jack even know he's pregnant with our child?"

"Ianto, please calm down. Sit back down and breath and I'll tell you what I know. I'd show you, but you would need to start practicing again," Adam consoled. Truthfully, he wanted to hug the man calm, but knew he couldn't.

Ianto did as he was told. He got Adam's final thought about wanting to calm him with a hug but not being able to. He felt a bit guilty about why the alien couldn't do so, and conceded to the request.

"Alright, Ianto. I'll tell you everything that happened since I was summoned, okay?" Adam asked, and received Ianto's nod.

_Alun felt his containment unit shake. He'd been asleep and living peacefully for over five years. There were a few moments of disturbance over that time, but he was never set free. But this time, he had a feeling he was going to be summoned._

_Alun's thoughts went into overdrive._ Is it Mr. Rupert or Ianto or one of the other archivists? Is that bitch Hartman finally gone and I can be free again? I miss Mr. Rupert and Ianto. They were great guys. They did save me, after all. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be alive.

_Alun felt his containment unit being placed down again after five minutes of movement. Yes, his feelings were correct. He would be set free. All he had to do was wait._

_So he did. He waited and he waited. And finally, the moment came. His box was being opened._

_He started forming and gaining his senses, and immediately knew he was no longer at Torchwood One. He knew he was no longer in London. He gathered his bearings in time to spot a dark haired woman who spoke to him, "I invoke you to fulfill my desires."_

Fuck! _Alun immediately thought. He just wanted to be free again, like he was before Hartman found out he was an alien. But he knew he needed to start his new contract and fulfill the desires of the woman before him._

 _He immediately began surface reading the dark haired woman to discover a name._ Gwen. Gwen Elizabeth Cooper.  _He continued reading her to learn where he was, when he discovered her employment with Torchwood Three. He headed down the employment road looking for fellow employees and found two names he recognized; Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones._

Shit!  _Alun cursed again. While he would be able to see Ianto again and begin fulfilling his life-debt contract with the man, he could tell from reading Gwen that his time here would be rather tricky. Gwen despised Ianto; more than despised him actually._

_And Alun knew better than to get close to Captain Jack Harkness unless otherwise necessary. He knew Jack was from the 51st century and a former time agent. If he even tried to mess with the man, his training could kick in and expose him. But Gwen was infatuated with Jack; fancied herself in love with him. She thought she was the man's soulmate._

_Alun finished his surface read and picked himself a name. He had some work to do. "My name is Adam," he stated. "I will fulfill your desires."_ Contract is open for construction.

_"My name is Gwen. I know you alter memories and can plant false ones," Gwen stated. She was a little unsure of what to do next. She knew she had control of the man – alien – before her, but didn't want to get on his bad side in case he decided to break the contract and turn against her._

_"This is correct. Whose memories will I be altering and/or who is receiving false memories?" Adam asked._

_"My team," Gwen quickly replied. "First is Jack Harkness. He is my boss. I am in love with him, but he claims to love another. I want you to plant a false memory of his boy-toy, Ianto Jones, having died in some kind of accident about five months ago. I want him to then believe that we've been having our affair for the last six months. He is to believe it is our six month anniversary tonight."_

_Adam nodded that he could fulfill this desire, though dreading it. He dove deeper into Gwen's mind at this time, trying to find out why this change was so important. He relived the confrontation between Jack and Gwen over the immortal man's love for Ianto. Adam inwardly smiled as the distraught woman ran off, but could now feel the need to seek revenge wave off the woman in the memories and the woman before him. Adam shivered slightly._

_"Next is Ianto Jones," Gwen continued listing her desires. "I want you to wipe his memories of the last five months. I want him to believe he left Torchwood after Jack left with the Doctor. Give him a new life, but a crappy one. Make him a whore, since he is one anyway."_

_Gwen's last comment was said with such venom that Adam had to restrain himself with all his might from hitting the vile woman. But he nodded anyway, letting her have her delusion, for now._

_"Finally, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper. I'll let you figure them out, but they must believe that Jack and I have been having an affair for the past six months. And not to question anything that might happen within the coming week," Gwen finished cryptically._

_But Adam knew what Gwen was planning. He had her completely figured out now. Gwen was going to seduce Jack with alien pheromones, use an alien pregnancy device,_  which she clearly didn't read up about,  _and then announce her pregnancy to get rid of Rhys and have Jack for herself completely._

Wow, she really is dense, _Adam thought as he nodded a final time. Gwen ushered him into the main area of the hub to deal with Jack before being sent off the handle Ianto, Toshiko, and Owen._

_When they arrived in the main area of the Hub, Adam was greeted with a gun in his face. "Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded to know._

_Adam rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm Adam, remember?" Adam felt a jolt of electricity roll through his hand and up his arm._ What the…? _He knew the implant stuck, but it was as if someone, someone other than Jack, was trying to repulse the memory._

_"Oh, right, sorry. Of course I remember you, Adam," Jack responded while putting his webley away. "Long day."_

_"Don't you remember that it's your six month anniversary tonight?" Adam implanted the memory. He felt the jolt again, but chose to ignore it. He couldn't verbally implant the false memory of losing Ianto in an accident and needed to focus on that instead. But the pain got worse the more he pushed._

_"Yes, that's right, it is! Thanks to reminding me, Adam," Jack stated as he shook from Adam's grip and headed for his office to get ready._

_Adam couldn't believe what just happened. "So did you complete everything with him?" Gwen asked, shaking Adam out of his shock._

_"Yes," he lied, "everything was planted successfully. I shall get going now."_

_He turned to leave when Gwen called out. "Do not come back until noon tomorrow!"_

_Adam nodded but continued walking. He decided he would deal with Tosh and Owen before seeing Ianto. He needed to figure out what he just learned, if it was truth, and then how to get out of this contract with Gwen, while helping Ianto._

I couldn't implant false memories in Jack because of another life inside him,  _Adam deduced._ I know he's immortal and has part of the Time Vortex in him, but that hasn't stopped his memories being altered before. This is different. This is a whole other life form, and it's beyond intelligent. It had Ianto's DNA gene from his mam's side. Oh my God! Ianto got Jack pregnant!

_Adam thought back to what little he could actually read from Jack. Now knowing it's a life with strong empathic and telepathic powers, mixed with 51st century DNA and the Time Vortex, he understood why he couldn't implant much or read much of anything. Jack, while having training from the Time Agency, wasn't that good at hiding himself and his thoughts. And then he found the memory he was searching for._

**_Owen was hurriedly driving Jack over to Tosh's so that he could apologize to Ianto and hopefully fix his_ ** **huge** **_mistake and slip of tongue just moments before. Jack was lost in his thoughts trying to determine how Ianto had knocked him up._ **

**We may not use condoms, but we're always so careful,** **_Jack thought._ ** **I have the contraceptives in the rain and when we haven't had rain in five days, I take one of Owen's pills. Plus he's not from the 45th century or onward, how is this possible?**

 **_Then it occurred to him._ ** **I've been gone for a whole bloody year in my time. And then I came back and had to deal with John and Cell 114. It couldn't have been that one time in my office. The timing isn't right. It had to have been when we made love after the date.**

 **_And now Jack understood._ ** **Without preventative measures, men with the ability to get pregnant may do so with a man prior to the 45th century if both were truly in love and were committed to each other.**

**_Jack's realization momentarily made him the happiest man alive. It meant that he and Ianto were completely committed and in love with each other, even if they had yet to admit it to each other._ **

_Adam smiled at what he learned. He quickly schooled his features as he arrived at Toshiko's flat. Adjusting both Tosh and Owen's memories were easy. Their feelings for each other were blatantly clear. Adam figured he could give them at least one night together before helping Ianto to fix Gwen's wrongdoings._

"And then I came right here," Adam finished off.

Ianto took a deep breath, taking all he just learned in. "So Jack and I literally made a baby out of love?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Ianto, you did," Adam smiled at his friend's happiness.

But then Ianto's smile fell. "And Jack's fucking Gwen right now and unknowingly getting the bitch pregnant."

"Yes, but I can help you there. You saved me and I have a life-debt contract with you for as long as you live. Plus you're a good person and don't deserve your life ruined by that bitch," Adam offered.

"How can you help?" Ianto immediately took the bait.

"You need to retcon your team," Adam explained. "Wipe their memories of me and give them false-but-true memories. I have most of it worked out, thanks to your baby helping with some of the details."

"Start with Tosh and Owen," Ianto requested, wanting to get to work right away.

"They're simple enough. All I altered with them is Gwen's request to a six-month affair. Easily altered, and it ties into what I have for Jack and Gwen."

Ianto motioned for Adam to continue explaining.

So he did. "Gwen is using one of the advanced Silurian pregnancy devices. What do you know about it?"

"The one we have is from the future, when Silurians began walking the Earth again," Ianto answered. "I estimated the 40th century. It's advanced because it allows the user to become pregnant and have a child three months later. It was used to reconstruct the race. While the child will look human in this case, having Jack and Gwen's features, it will be pure Silurian. But why would she choose that? The Silurians can easily travel through time, and will, to retrieve any children made using their devices."

"Gwen's an idiot and didn't read on past 'three month pregnancy' in the manual. But that's why she needed the six month affair memory implanted; so no one would catch on. Anyway, you can easily shake Jack of the memories I implanted into him, but you're going to have to catch him and Gwen in the act. The shock of getting caught in flagrante delicto with no one other than Gwen Cooper will shake him. Plus, as I told you, he's pregnant, and your child wouldn't allow much damage done. Your child could sense what I needed to do and what I planned to do for you and allowed me to implant just enough to create a façade. Your child will also help Jack break retcon at a later date that is unknown, to me at least.

"With the shock, you'll be able to separate them enough to explain to Jack that you need him to retcon Gwen and then you'll explain everything to him afterwards. That is when I'll bring Tosh and Owen in and we can place them all in the boardroom, as if they all fell asleep while working on a case. The cover story you'll leave with all of them is this.

"While Jack and Gwen were in the Hub after their case tonight, an alien sex gas was somehow released. Make it an intruder 'cause from what I can tell from Tosh's systems, she hasn't accounted for gaseous intruders, or else I would have been picked up sooner being 25-percent gaseous. Therefore Jack and Gwen did have their little one-night affair. And when you wipe everyone's memories, including that bitch's fiancee, you'll rewrite that she had already announced her pregnancy and had been for six months."

Ianto thought over Adam's plan. It seemed legit. There were minor cracks, but not all of them could be filled. Despite being extremely good with cover stories, there are always cracks if looked at closely. But this one was logical and had the best potential.

"Jack's going to feel guilty as hell, though," Ianto finally spoke up after minutes of silence. "We've taken nothing but hit after hit since his return. Is a relationship with him even worth fighting for anymore?"

Adam considered Ianto's point-of-view, and answered honestly. "Yes, it is." That grabbed Ianto's full attention. "For one thing, you two are about to have a child, which will be here in a little over six months. Pregnancy in his time lasts seven months. But even if you weren't having a child, I don't need to surface read either of you to know how much you two love and adore each other. Plus, you wouldn't be having a child with him if it weren't true, or at least not one that was technically unplanned.

"And as I mentioned earlier, your child will help Jack break the retcon from tonight at a critical point in time. I don't know when, but at that time, he'll remember what really happened that night... well, except for me. Only you will continue to know me. I left a very faint trigger in Tosh and Owen's minds as well, that won't be affected by the retcon. Hopefully they'll break the same time Jack does. Anyway, you two are good for each other, and that's worth fighting for."

Ianto smiled. He knew Adam was right. He shouldn't let his insecurities takeover him again and focus on their child. No one else matters, especially not Gwen  _bloody_  Cooper, who will get a nasty surprise as it is in three months time.

"Well, I guess I'm off to catch them in the act," Ianto stood up and gathered his belongings to head for the Hub.

* * *

[[Interlude from the Jack and Ianto baby]]

I am a week old but I am smart. Smarter than most babies in their mama's bellies when they are a week old. I know I am not in a mama. I am in a papa. My carrier papa. I have another papa, but I call him dada. That will change once I am born.

At first papa was upset. He did not know I was in him yet. He did not know that I am an... em... path... empath, or a tel... tele... path... telepath. I do not know what they mean, but I know I am them. I get them from dada. It was how I knew papa was upset.

Tommy. I got that name from papa's mind and it came with feeling sad. Papa wanted to help Tommy, but he could not help him.

The sad got really bad when papa was also feeling loss. I did not hear about Tommy again.

But then I felt love. Lots and lots of love. I thought maybe papa knew about me then. But no. He was loving dada. That made me happy.

The happy went away when papa was dreaming while awake. I saw lots of blood and tears from papa's dreams. I tried to make papa feel happy again, but only dada could make papa happy. But then dada got hurt and papa got sad again. A lady made papa sad and angry. So much that I got angry. I made papa sick and we fell down. I know it was bad, but I was so angry.

Papa was scared about dada. Papa was scared he would lose dada, that dada would not love him. I helped papa stay calm so that he could fix what was broken with dada.

The love came back that night. Papa and dada both said 'I love you.' I was so happy that they were happy again.

Then the lady came back and made papa angry again. I do not like the lady.

I did not like the odd man. He tried to hurt papa. I do not know how, but I could sense him more than the lady. I think it was the empath and telepath again. Odd man wanted to hurt papa, but he knew dada and wanted to help him. I told odd man I would help him.

Now papa is with the lady. I am not happy. Papa is doing bad, but dada will be here soon to help papa. Odd man will be back to help dada help papa.

* * *

When Ianto stepped outside his flat, he made the spur of the moment decision to hastily walk to the Hub, rather than jumping in his car and driving recklessly, because he knew he would. Plus, this way gave him time to school his thoughts and emotions, so that catching Jack and Gwen in the act wouldn't, hopefully, hurt him so much.

 _I know he's under the influence of Adam and the pheromone spray, so I can't be too upset with Jack_ , Ianto thought. He just wanted a simple night at home with Jack, but instead, he was about to literally walk into one of his worst nightmares.

_I know Jack loves me, but seeing him with Gwen is going to kill me; kill my heart and soul. But Adam's right, our love is worth fighting for._

Ianto's thoughts continued to swirl around. When he was about halfway to the Hub, he began thinking about logistics, and how he and Adam never really squared away a plan, other than a cover story.

Just then, Ianto felt his mobile buzzing. He checked the number and noted it was his house line. With having left Adam at his flat, he answered, "Adam?"

"Yes, are you at the Hub yet?" Adam got straight to business. Back at Ianto's flat, he patiently waited for when he would be able to visit the Hub and help Ianto set his team straight again, and when he would be put back in his box. That's when it dawned on him, that he and Ianto never worked anything passed the cover story.

"No, I'm not. I decided to speed walk, but recently slowed down now that I'm talking to you," Ianto answered.

"Yea, well, I realized we never worked out how to give everyone the same cover story and such," Adam spoke his recent thoughts.

"So did I, so I'm glad you called. I'm halfway to the Hub now, so we have about 15 minutes to work this out before I get there," Ianto admitted.

"And I think I came up with another solution, if you want to hear it," Adam replied.

Ianto gave a sound of confirmation, so Adam began hashing out the potential plan. "Like I told you before, between your baby and the weak memory alterations I placed on Jack, he'll be able to break out of whatever hold Gwen will have on him rather quickly. It's her that you'll have to be concerned about. So I thought in order to get her to cooperate and for you to have time to explain to Jack, that you stun gun her and throw her in a cell momentarily.

"Before you would go and explain to Jack, call or send an 'all systems go' message to me, and I'll bring Tosh and Owen in. Then you can explain to all three of them what happened and who I am. Seeing as you trust them, I'm hoping they won't react the way Yvonne did when she found out and will trust you to handle it.

"Then you continue as we planned earlier. Retcon all of them and implant the false-but-true story. When I searched through the mainframe earlier, I read about a hypnotic device that helps open and clear the mind. Use it when you give the cover story, and then I can help you implant the triggers to help them all recall at a specific point and time, just what truly happened tonight."

Ianto had slowed his pace as he listened to Adam's plan. He was working out how to get into the Hub and set everything up completely undetected. He had just gathered into a bench on the Plass farthest away from the water tower by the end of Adam's explanation.

"Alright, don't go anywhere, let me think for a bit," Ianto stated distractedly.

 _The first thing is how do I get in there without setting off any alarms?_ Ianto looked up to judge his distance. _If I get too close to the lift or tourist office, the proximity alarms will sound. That won't do any good. And if I try the garage, they'd hear the locks and alarms for those._  Then it hit him.  _Stupid me, I can go through the Millennium Center basement and use the secret attachment to the archives. The same way I got Lisa in, and I know there still aren't any alarms there since Jack and I use the exit for a few out-of-Hub shags during really stressful times. And Gwen doesn't know about them._

Ianto mentally checked off that obstacle, and with it, everything began falling into place.

_Once I'm in the archives, I get the hypnotic device Adam just mentioned. I can check the CCTV at my station to see where Jack and Gwen are, and find a way around them from the archives to the conference room. I can also pick out the best spot to walk-in on them from, making sure I get close enough to Gwen to stun gun her, and since I have a stun gun in my desk in the archives, I don't have to make a stop at the armory._

"That'll work perfectly, Adam. Get over to Tosh's now so you can bring her and Owen in when I call you," Ianto ordered, and quickly ended the call, just wanting to get back to his task and end the night. He took a deep breath as he stood to calm himself and prepare for what he needed to do, and then headed off to the back entrance to the Millennium Center, thankful that there was no event going on that evening.

* * *

Jack headed to his office to retreat to his bunker to get ready for his anniversary evening with… Jack stopped dead in his tracks.  _Who am I celebrating an anniversary with?_  He shut his eyes hard, trying desperately to focus, but he couldn't remember. A lot of thoughts and memories and feelings were running through him at once, and he didn't know which were real.

Most of Jack's thoughts and memories were of Ianto, but it didn't make any sense. Then, almost as if the memory was reluctantly forced upon him, he remembered,  _Gwen. I'm having an affair with Gwen and it has reached six months._  Even though he remembered, he still felt off, as if the memory wasn't real.

Jack shook off the feeling and climbed down the ladder to his bunker. He took a quick shower, shaved, and put a fresh set of his usual clothes. He hesitated momentarily thinking about a date he had recently been on and what he wore. But when he tried to think about who the date was with, it was hazy.  _I am only having an affair with Gwen, I wouldn't be going on dates with her. She has Rhys and I have…_

Ianto immediately popped into his mind, and he felt elated and overjoyed at the prospect, but if that were true, he wouldn't be having an affair. He felt love and adoration for the young Welshman, but knew there had to be something wrong between them or else he wouldn't have been having an affair.  _Unless I'm having my cake and eating it, too? I don't love Gwen, but I suppose she is attractive. Maybe that's it? I love Ianto, but sometimes I just need a woman and I turn to her? She is Welsh, after all, it wouldn't be too hard to play pretend, would it?_

Jack shrugged off the thoughts, finished getting ready, and headed back up to his office. He looked out into the main area of the Hub and noticed the obvious mood lighting. He heard faint music in the background, of which he did not recognize, and that instantly ignited a sense of déjà vu.

Jack tampered the feeling away when he spotted Gwen walking up the stairs, two glasses of wine in her hands.

"Hello there, handsome," Gwen purred. After Adam left and Jack was preparing for their evening, so was Gwen. She, too, took a quick shower and did some last minute gussying up.

Jack's jaw dropped at Gwen's attire. She had changed into sleek form fitting dress, which left nothing to the imagination; tits and arse both prominently featured. Though Jack's jaw did not drop out of attraction.

_I should think she looks hot, I suppose. But really, she just looks revolting. Definitely not something I thought I would ever see her in. So why the hell am I having an affair with her?_

But Jack's thoughts changed after being handed his glass of wine and taking his first sip. At the same time Jack took the glass, she sprayed herself with the alien pheromones.  _Now he'll be under my spell_ , she thought wickedly.

And Jack was. They quickly forwent foreplay as Jack crashed his lips to Gwen's in desperate hunger. Gwen was elated.

Unknown to her, though, Jack actually felt nauseous at her touch. His stomach kept feeling as though it was being kicked,  _from the inside_ , and the immense pain shot throughout his body leaving him wanting to fall down and hurl.

Gwen took Jack's weak knees as a sign of pure pleasure and quickly deepened the kiss. Preferably she wanted to go down to Jack's bunker, making their technically first night together as proper and romantic as possible. However, she couldn't deny herself the chance to have some memorable CCTV footage like she knew Jack had of him and Ianto.

Gwen stopped Jack momentarily and guided him towards the couch in the main area. To ensure that she had complete control for when she used the pregnancy device, she sat Jack down and straddled him.  _I've always wondered what it would be like to ride him. And it's the perfect way to ensure this goes as planned._

Gwen shook herself from her thoughts and got back to her plan, kissing Jack with all the passion and lust she felt for the Captain, attempting to leave no doubt in his mind that he should be with her.

Meanwhile, Ianto arrived in the archives undetected and was searching for the hypnotic device. He heard the soft sounds of music playing in the main area of the Hub. He immediately placed it as the same music she used the night before, prior to the confrontation between her and Jack.

Ianto got back on task and found the hypnotic device. He went to his desk, thankful that most of the area did not have CCTV, though he avoided what little coverage there was. He couldn't avoid the coverage of his desk, though, so he acted quickly.

Thankfully, his computer was just asleep rather than shut down and pulling up the CCTV and finding them wasn't a problem. Upon finding them on the couch, stripping each other and Gwen hungrily tasting  _his_  boyfriend, partner, lover – he wanted to be sick but also wanted to rage and kill the vile woman. The thought momentarily shocked him, knowing that he's never wanted to legitimately kill someone before. But it was quickly shaken off as Ianto grabbed his stun gun from the top left drawer and headed to the main hub for the confrontation.

Even while avoiding CCTV coverage, it didn't take long for Ianto to arrive at the entrance to the archives from the main area. He considered where he should go and what he should do next. He saw the pregnancy device sitting out and it was clearly already used, but watching the couple, it was clear nothing took affect yet.

Ianto smirked slightly when looking at Jack's expression. Sure, he was into it, but only just. He eyes looked more like he was pretending Gwen was someone else, and if that were true, Ianto knew just who Jack was thinking of. That made Ianto's love flair in excitement, knowing that even under the influence of Adam and the pheromones, that their love was stronger.  _Yes, our love is definitely worth fighting for._

So while he wanted to prevent Gwen becoming pregnant, he knew he could use this to teach her a lesson. Plus, Ianto vaguely remembered Adam mentioning how the pregnancy will be used to break the retcon that the team will be given, so that they know what truly happened and how much of a threat Gwen is.

With that decided, he headed for the kitchen. It was the closest he could get while keeping out of site from both of them. He tried to tune out the moans and other sounds coming from Gwen.  _I'll never understand why Rhys and Owen both say she's great in bed. She sounds horrible. Or maybe it's just because she's desperate, but still. I'll have to ask Owen about it once he remembers this night again._

So in the kitchen, he waited. He mentally hummed to himself to keep the unwanted noise out. But thirty minutes later –  _now I know Jack's not enjoying it; if he were, both of them would have finished in at least half the time and onto another round_ – and both Jack and Gwen were reaching their climaxes.

"Oh, yea.. Yea.. God Jack, fuck.." Gwen continued her mantra. She threw her head back and screamed, "Jack!" as she came.

Jack, with one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth, felt the pleasure he was giving Gwen, and feeling her release,  _though not quite as hot as Ianto's_ , sent him over the edge. With a few more thrusts to match Gwen's motion, he came with only a grunt.

That was Ianto's cue. He inwardly smiled at the fact that Jack did not call out Gwen's name. Every time they made love, and even prior when it was meaningless shags, Jack  _always_  called out Ianto's name.

Ianto quickly positioned himself behind Gwen as she sloppily kissed Jack, momentarily thankful that Jack had closed his eyes – which Ianto knew he didn't always do, but again, only ever kept them open when he was truly turned on and wanted to see the result of his actions.

Taking a deep, but silent breath, he aimed the stun gun just as the nape of Gwen's neck, and fired.

She seized in Jack's arms, which alerted Jack, whose eyes flew open. As Gwen slumped against his body, unconscious, he looked to find the threat. He was alarmed to see Ianto there, seething calmly. That confused him, but was startled more that both he and Gwen were marginally naked and the smell of sex wafted through the Hub.

Jack, immediately wanting to beg Ianto for forgiveness, not understanding how he ended up with Gwen in the first place, pushed the vile woman off of him, her body ceremoniously falling to the floor.

"Ianto, oh my god, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry, please forgive me," Jack began pleading with the younger man.

Ianto, though thoroughly angry, was pleased that Adam spoke the truth and that the shock would break whatever hold Gwen had over the immortal. Which is why he was able to calmly order Jack, "I know what happened, and I'll explain. Put on your clothes while I redress this one and put her in a cell. You go sit in the boardroom and I'll explain everything when I get there."

"Okay, but please believe me, I don't know what happened. Please forgive me," Jack agreed but still begged. He needed to hear Ianto forgive him.

Ianto, having recently used his empathic and telepathic skills with Adam, gently opened his empathic barriers to feel if Jack's words were what he truly felt. Ianto gave a small, forgiving smile.  _Yes, he means what he says_ , and he felt the need to be forgiven.

"Jack, since I know what happened, I can assure you there is nothing to forgive. But to put you at ease, I forgive you," Ianto stated, gazing straight into Jack's eyes. He saw the desire to be held and comforted radiating in Jack's eyes, so he quickly added, "I would kiss you and show you, but not until later after you've washed yourself of  _her_ ," refusing to speak Gwen's name at the moment.

Jack nodded and began getting dressed while Ianto slipped the dress back over Gwen and hauled her limp body down to the cell next to Janet.  _At least I don't have to worry about her having any weapons being dressed like this._  He laid down Gwen's body in the center of the cell. He didn't want to be gentle with the woman, but now that she was to be pregnant, figured it was best she wasn't injured, but also didn't want to give her the comfort of waking up on the bench. Ianto hastily exited the cell, securing her within, and dialed Adam.

"She's secure, get Tosh and Owen and bring them to the boardroom as fast as you can," Ianto ordered once Adam answered, and immediately hung up afterwards.

Ianto headed for the boardroom, expecting to see Jack there as he ordered. When Jack was not in the boardroom or the main area of the hub, Ianto headed for Jack's bunker, knowing the man would be furiously washing  _her_  from his body. His suspicions were confirmed when he climbed down the ladder and heard the spray of the shower.

Ianto entered the bathroom and opened the shower curtain. He expected Jack to be scrubbing away, but instead, he saw Jack just standing there, uncontrollably sobbing, and completely unaware of Ianto's presence. Ianto knew what he had to do.

He stepped out of the bathroom and called Tosh. "Tosh, put Adam on please," he half asked, half ordered.

"Ianto? What's going on?" Adam asked concerned.

"Stall for a bit. Jack's having a breakdown. Get here in twenty. I'll make sure he's okay by then," Ianto explained.

"Will do, but be careful, yea," Adam readily agreed, knowing that something like this, especially with the baby, could happen.

"Yea," Ianto ended the call. He went back into the bathroom, quickly stripped, and gathered into the shower behind Jack.

Jack was startled out of his sobbing when he felt a presence behind him, but then relaxed as Ianto's arms wrapped around his waist, hands lying gently on his stomach.

"Jack, I told you it's alright. But let me show you, let me cleanse you of her and show you I still love you," Ianto whispered lovingly into Jack's ear.

Jack sniffed, but nodded, glad to hear that Ianto still loved him, but needing to see and feel it.

Ianto pulled away from Jack to gather the soap and began washing his lover. He opened his barriers some more to feel what Jack was feeling. That's when he felt it. He felt their baby. Ianto wanted to jump for joy knowing that what Adam told him was truth. Instead, he continued his loving ministrations and focused on relieving Jack from his worry.

Fifteen minutes later and Jack was feeling extremely comforted and loved. After two rounds of washing, Ianto had started kissing his body in reassurance that he was still loved. After the shower, while Ianto got redressed, Jack brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. Jack knew that Ianto wouldn't kiss him until that part of his was clean, too.

Once Jack emerged from the bathroom, he was immediately engulfed in a fierce hug from Ianto. Jack wanted to breakdown again, but once Ianto pulled back and grabbed his face, and kissed him hard and passionately, all thoughts of a breakdown subsided. Jack deepened the kiss, desperate to show how much he truly loved the Welshman. Ianto, having felt the waves of love radiating off his Captain, equally shared his love and adoration.

Jack wanted to take things further, be completely rid of Gwen once and for all, but Ianto stopped him short. "Jack, I need to explain to you what happened first. But Tosh and Owen are also affected and need to be here. They'll be here in less than five minutes. Let's go clean up, and then set up the boardroom," Ianto gently ordered, knowing he needed to take charge of the situation tonight.

Jack nodded, not wanting to upset Ianto. He was so surprised that Ianto barely seemed hurt or angry. He knew better and could see that Ianto was, and therefore was still confused as to how Ianto could be so quickly forgiving. That's also why he wanted the explanation. He needed answers.

Five minutes later and the team plus Adam, excluding Gwen who was still locked in her cell, were in the boardroom. Jack was looking at Adam skeptically, wondering who the man was, but after assurance from Ianto that he was not a threat and all would be explained, he refrained from lashing out and throwing the man in a cell, too.

"Alright," Ianto began, "First things first. This is Adam. Jack here no longer recalls who he is, but I know Tosh and Owen, that you do. However, and I please ask that you refrain from overreacting or anything until I finish my explanation." He paused, waiting to receive nods of agreement before continuing.

"Adam here is an alien. He is more or less harmless unless contracted against his will. He feeds off memories, but has the ability to alter or implant false memories. He's here tonight because he was contracted by Gwen. What she did not know, however, is that Adam has a life-debt contract to serve me because I saved his life. I won't go into details about that now, though.

"Now, if part of Gwen's orders for him had nothing to do with me and affected me in no way, our contract would not have mattered. As it so happens, Gwen's orders were centered on getting rid of me and getting Jack for herself," Ianto explained before Adam took over.

"Gwen wanted me to make you all believe that she and Jack were having an affair for the past six months," Adam stated. "She also wanted you to believe that Ianto had died in a horrible accident about five months ago."

Silence reigned as the wheels in the three team member's heads turned. Jack, already broken his memory alterations just took all the information in, trying to hold back the urge to get rid of Adam once and for all. Tosh and Owen looked strained, until they each broke the alterations with the new information.

With everyone clear of their holds, Ianto continued. "Gwen's plans tonight were to use the same alien pheromones Owen used and seduce Jack, then use the enhanced Silurian pregnancy device that makes you immediately conceive and have a full nine-month pregnancy in only three months time."

Jack's eyes went wide now knowing that he unwillingly got Gwen pregnant, but was immediately assured and comforted that it was not his fault when Ianto placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. When he received Jack's attention, Ianto offered another kind and forgiving smile.

"But the hold wasn't strong," Ianto continued, needing to confess to knowing about Jack's own pregnancy. "I know Owen already knows, maybe Tosh, too, but Jack here is pregnant with our child. And," Ianto hesitated, just remembering that no one here knew of his empathic and telepathic abilities.  _But then again, they won't remember for at least three months anyway. And Gwen won't know so it's okay_ , he assured himself.

"And with Jack's advanced DNA and my empathic and telepathic abilities, our baby's abilities are even stronger. Our baby prevented Jack's memories from being altered too much and what was altered still came out hazy. Any questions so far?" Ianto asked, wanting to get the inevitable questions of his abilities out of the way.

"You're empathic and telepathic and never told us?" Owen went into doctor mode. "I need to know information like that!"

"I never told you all because I haven't used my telepathic abilities since before joining Torchwood One. And the only time I used my empathic abilities were during extremely difficult cases," Ianto confessed.

"Are there any symptoms or side effects I need to watch out for when and if you use them?" Owen asked.

Ianto shook his head, "I will explain all that later, but if there are no other questions, then I would like to get back to explaining tonight."

Jack and Tosh were worried about Ianto medically, which is why they allowed Owen to go into doctor mode and ask questions. But with Ianto wanting to continue his explanations, they allowed him to continue.

When no one spoke, Ianto moved onward. "Now, in order to completely break Adam's influence over you, because even though you know your true memories, the influence is still there… I'm going to have to retcon all of you and implant a false memory of this evening."

Jack and Owen immediately wanted to protest, but Ianto cut them off, "Hear me out," he all but ordered. "Adam's influence is still present, no matter how small. To be rid of it completely, you need to forget. He's agreed to willingly go back into his containment unit until a time comes where he can be released and have true freedom. But also, Gwen needs to be taken care of.

"The plan is to wipe her memories as well. Adam and I have worked out a full cover story. The Silurians will be coming after her baby which is the only reason we need to keep her close. But if I wipe her memories and not yours, she'll grow suspicious. We can't have that. With the cover story will come a way for all of you to break retcon and remember everything that happened this night. It will break the same day the Silurians come for their child.

"This is the only way to assure the safety of the team and two babies. So please, don't argue with me. This needs to happen," Ianto begged by the end, needing them all to see reason and agree.

When they all nodded, he began getting everything sorted. "Adam, finish setting up the hypnotic devices and then go retrieve Gwen. I'll go get the retcon and make the coffees. You three, stay put."

Everyone did as they were told and ten minutes later, Ianto was ready to begin. Adam was at Ianto's desk in the archives, watching via CCTV with a comm link ready in case Ianto needed any help.

Ianto turned off the lights and turned on the hypnotic device. He took a deep breath and began. "Think. Clear your minds. Find your inner self. Find what makes you special and unique."

Fifteen minutes later, and everyone's minds were cleared. Adam's hold was gone. Ianto turned around and poured the coffee in each cup, placing one 24-hour dissolvable retcon pill in each. "Drink up," he suggestively ordered.

With everyone now asleep, he gave them all the cover story.

"Tonight, a partially gaseous alien entered the Hub. Jack and Gwen were the only two here. The alien controlled Gwen's mind and suggested the use of pheromones to seduce Jack, but not before Jack called Tosh and Owen back in when he discovered there was a spike in the Hub's gaseous makeup. They walked in on Jack and Gwen having sex. The shock broke Jack from the pheromone's hold. But the attack tonight preludes an attack in three months time by Silurians. And due to the attack, Jack and Owen agreed to enforce an in-Hub medical probation, leaving Gwen not allowed to do anything too strenuous or go out on missions, with the possibility of medical leave should the pregnancy become too much at any time, " Ianto ended.

"Good job, Ianto," he heard Adam say through the comm link. He looked up at the camera and nodded.

Ianto finished cleaning up the boardroom before heading to the archives to secure Adam back in his containment unit.

"It was good seeing you again," Adam stated as Ianto joined him.

"And you," Ianto offered in kind.

"I know the cover story seemed vague and unhelpful, but trust me, it will break. Your baby and the brief mention of Silurians will do the trick for Jack. Once Jack remembers, the rest will, too," Adam attempted reassuring his friend, seeing his doubts hidden in his eyes.

"I hope so," Ianto said. "Well, back you go. I do promise to let you free sometime after they remember and after Gwen is gone."

"Thank you, Ianto."

"Goodbye, Adam."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I never realized how long all this was until I actually had to post it here as one. Well, I guess I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it and understood everything. Feel free to comment and ask me anything at all or make suggestions for future chapters.


	20. Aftermath of Adan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title suggests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will really become more AU now. There are still going to be references to many canon moments, but things will (mostly) end differently.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Spoilers: 2.05 (Adam - episode cover/re-haul)

With Adam back in his containment box, Ianto went to work on the final and minute details that would make the changes stick, and the cover story seem most plausible.

First was Gwen; Ianto needed to get her home and finish implanting the memories that were specific to her. He also needed to re-retcon Rhys so he "remembers" his fiancé being six months pregnant.

He headed to Tosh's station in the main area of the Hub and brought up the tracking program. Using the number listed for Rhys' mobile, he searched to find the man's location.  _Good, he's home_ , Ianto thought with relief.

Ianto headed back to the boardroom to retrieve Gwen. All of his teammates were fast asleep at the table due to the sedative in the retcon. Knowing he needed to be careful with the woman, even though he hardly wanted to, he gathered Gwen in his arms and gingerly carried her down to the garage. Ianto placed her in the passenger seat of her car, opting to just call a cab to pick him up and return him to the Plass, and drove.

On the way, he dialed Rhys and informed him, vaguely, of the events that evening and that he would be stopping by with the man's fiancé. He also slipped out a short-term, one-hour retcon pill from the stash he kept on himself. He would need to give it to Rhys so that the news of Gwen being "six months" pregnant come morning wouldn't be a shock.

Getting Gwen situated took longer than expected. After getting the woman in bed, Rhys started ranting about how special ops was running the woman down. When she came home, she was moody and distant. And if she did talk, it was always about Jack and how great he was. It was obvious to Ianto that Rhys was having some second thoughts about the wedding. But once Rhys vented away his anger, he slumped on the couch, exhausted.

Ianto took the opportunity and offered to make Rhys a cup of hot cocoa or coffee. Rhys chose the former, in which Ianto slipped in the retcon. As the man was drifting off to sleep, he headed into the bedroom to finish off the details. Then he reentered the living room to get Rhys situated and implant the memory of Gwen being pregnant.

As the cab dropped him off at the Plas, Ianto thought over how he would handle Tosh and Owen. It wouldn't do to take them to their respective homes and then have to call for a cab (again) to bring him back to the Plass (again). That would be too suspicious and result in him having to retcon the cab company's dispatcher.

But since Tosh and Owen were receiving the same memory details, he didn't see the harm in having them stay in one of the spare rooms in the lower sections of the Hub. It also helped that Gwen didn't know about them, which would explain why she ended up back home, and not the rest of them.

After he got the two settled, Ianto once again fed them lines of what had occurred during the night. "After the incident with the partly-gaseous incursion, Tosh and Owen called Ianto to inform him of the evening," he started off. Ianto always found it odd that one had to tell the story in third person for the memories to stick, but wasn't going to argue when it usually seemed to work.

"Ianto agreed to help get Gwen home and with her being six months pregnant, and worrying over having cheated on Rhys, Gwen was placed on an in-Hub medical probation, only able to work in-Hub jobs until birth, with the possibility of medical leave should the pregnancy encounter difficulties," Ianto continued.

"Owen took Jack aside and told him that he was also being taken off field duty unless otherwise necessary," Ianto finished off his story. He tucked them comfortably into their respective beds, turned off the lights as he left, and headed back to the conference room.

_Three down, one to go_ , Ianto thought. Jack was going to be the hardest to do, emotionally.

Ianto struggled to get the immortal from the boardroom to the main area of the Hub. Ianto wanted to take him down to his bunker, but knew he couldn't lift him. While he is strong, he isn't strong enough to carry all of Jack's dead weight by himself.

Ianto settled Jack onto the couch and wrapped his greatcoat around him like a blanket. Then he proceeded with Jack's bit of the story.

"After the partly-gaseous incursion was taken care of, Jack immediately pulled Ianto aside and begged for forgiveness. Ianto was angry at first, but after hearing the full story from Jack, Tosh, and Owen, Ianto forgave Jack and all was okay. With the news of Gwen being put on an in-Hub medical probation, Ianto took her home to calm her down and inform Rhys of the new changes so neither would worry. During this time, Owen pulled Jack aside and learned he was also being taken off field duty unless otherwise necessary. Owen also reminded Jack that he needed to tell Ianto about the baby as soon as possible so he could get to work on monitoring the development and delivery. Jack wanted to go home to Ianto, but after much insisting, Jack stayed the night at the Hub, with the promise from Ianto to come in the following morning."

Ianto desperately wanted to say so much more, but knew he couldn't. Though he knew he still had some work to do, curiosity got the better of him and he opened his mind. He wanted to feel his child again.

As soon as his mind was opened, Ianto felt his child. He was overcome with joy, despite everything that just occurred. Taking a risk, he spoke with his mind,  _Hello_.

Ianto was hit with a wave of happiness.  _Hello dada_.

Ianto smiled and returned the happiness.  _You really are my child_ , he thought, and ended up broadcasting the thought.

_Yes. And I am smart, like you. We are empathic and telepathic. I do not know what they mean, but I know I can feel you and papa. Is the odd man gone?_

Ianto assumed the 'odd man' was Adam.  _Yes, the odd man is gone_.

_And is the lady gone, too?_

Ianto picked up the hint of anger and dislike from his child and mentally laughed. 'It would seem my child dislikes Gwen like I do.'  _Yes, the lady is gone, too._

_Good._

The simple statement, filled with pure happiness made Ianto smile outwardly.  _I have to go now, but I promise to practice more, and talk to you every night, okay?_

_Okay, dada_ , the child agreed happily.

Ianto closed off his mind and went about deleting or altering the CCTV footage for the evening. He shut down the Hub and headed back home.

While the day and evening had been stressful, Ianto couldn't be happier. The love of his life, loves him equally in return. Together, they did the seemingly impossible and made a child. And Ianto had a connection with the child, and in three months time, will be able to openly stay connected with the child until birth.

Ianto's only concern as he returned home for the rest of the night, was how the next three months with two pregnant and hormonal teammates was going to pan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A common question over on FF.net was "Why does Gwen need to be pregnant?" Well, Gwen is pregnant during her wedding. Use what I've written so far and try to piece together what I might do. I have left enough hints, though I do have plenty of twists I might throw in, too.


	21. Jack's Story, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More story-telling from Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Spoilers: 2.05 (Adam – slight/references) and Doctor Who 1.09, 1.10 (The Empty Child, The Doctor Dances - major spoilers with minimal changes)

Jack woke with a very nasty twinge in his back. It took him a while to gather his senses, but when he did, he realized he was on the Hub's couch, with this greatcoat wrapped around him like a blanket. He thought back on the day before.

_I was supposed to be with Ianto, but there was a ministry of Drahvin. Owen took Tosh home after an accident, and then Gwen and I stayed here to work on reports._  Jack noted that his memories got a little hazy at this point, but kept working through what he knew.  _There was a partly-gaseous incursion_. Jack didn't think that sounded right, but red flagged this thought as something to talk with Toshiko about.  _That being seduced me, using Gwen,_ he finally remembered.

Jack scurried to the nearest trash bin and emptied his stomach. The mere thought of doing anything with Gwen made him feel nauseous, though he assumed there was also a touch of morning sickness.  _She's pregnant and engaged! Besides, I love Ianto!_  After he and his stomach calmed, he remembered more of the previous evening.  _The gas made her do it. We were both under the influence. And Ianto already knows. He's already forgiven me._

While Jack felt relieved at being forgiven, he wanted to make absolutely sure. 'Cause while Jack remembered that Ianto had persuaded him to spend the night at the Hub, and that it had nothing to do with Ianto being angry with him, Jack knew his Welshman would be hurting inside.

Jack logged into the nearest computer terminal - Tosh's - scanning to see if he was truly alone. He found two heat signatures in one of the lower cells turned spare bedroom for emergencies or overnight rift watches for his team. He opened the CCTV and found Tosh and Owen stirring awake. He headed straight to them to find out what they remembered.

Both Tosh and Owen's stories lined up with what Jack remembered. Not perfectly, but enough to not have them harboring any suspicions on the events from the previous night. After Jack told them about wanting to check on Ianto, both Tosh and Owen agreed to watch the Rift for the time being, but he and Ianto were to return by lunchtime, especially since two members were now off field duty. Before Jack left, while Tosh headed for the locker rooms for a shower and change, Owen reminded Jack once again that he needed to tell Ianto about their baby.

* * *

Jack safely hurried over to Ianto's so they could spend at much time together before having to return to the Hub. Also, Jack still wanted to make absolutely certain that Ianto wasn't holding any animosity towards him or Gwen, though mostly him, for the events that occurred in the Hub the night prior. On top of that, Jack needed to drop the bombshell of the two of them becoming fathers in a little over six months.

Jack knocked loudly, as usual, once he arrived outside Ianto's door, and waited impatiently for his Welshman to answer. As soon as Ianto opened the door, Jack attached himself to Ianto, wrapping his lover in his arms tightly, begging, "Please forgive, Ianto. I love you so much."

He felt Ianto's breath across the crook of his as the younger man laughed and rolled his eyes. "Jack, can you let me go just for a second so I can shut my door?" he asked kindheartedly.

Jack obliged and loosened his hold on the man, refusing to completely let him go. Ianto just rolled his eyes and laughed again at his lover's antics, though he understood that with all that was done to Jack's memories in the span of twenty-four hours, the man was bound to be out of character for a while.

After closing and locking the door, he turned around in Jack's arms. He took in the genuine worry in Jack's eyes and knew reassuring the immortal that despite all that occurred the night before, at least according to Jack and the team's memories, that he was truly forgiven. "Come on, you. Living room, now," Ianto ordered lightly, with a smile, placing a chaste kiss on Jack's lips before leading him into the living room and onto the sofa.

"Ianto, I'm s-" Jack began apologizing again, but stopped abruptly as Ianto pulled him close and kissed him to silence yet another apology.

Ianto used the kiss to project all his feelings of love and adoration onto his lover, and that nothing between them has changed. Once out of his shock, and after he received Ianto's message loud and clear, Jack returned the kiss with hunger and confidence.

Before they could get too hot and heavy, however, Ianto pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Jack's while they let their breathing relax. "I love you, Jack. You have nothing to be sorry about," Ianto orally reassured. He knew the exact moment Jack knew he was "forgiven," but felt it necessary for the man to hear it, too.

"I love you, too, Ianto, so much." They kissed again, but softly and quickly. Jack pulled back further, though stayed in Ianto's arms.  _It's time to tell him, Harkness_ , he encouraged himself. "I have something I need to tell you, Ianto."

Ianto already knew what Jack needed to say and offered a small smile of encouragement. "You know you can tell me anything, Jack."

Jack returned the small smile, but wasn't able to hide the smidgen of doubt and worry still present that Ianto would end their relationship and bolt at his news. "You know how I've joked in the past about being pregnant; how I was never going to do it again and such?"

At Ianto's nod he continued, "Well, it looks like I am going to do it again. And I want to, truly want to, because... because it's yours. Ours."

Jack looked away shyly, very uncertain of Ianto's reaction and not wanting to see it if it were to be negative. He felt Ianto place his fingers under his chin and turn his head back towards him. Jack closed his eyes and took a quick, deep breath before opening his eyes to look at Ianto.

He was elated to see nothing but love and adoration still shining from the wonderful, blue eyes before him. A small smile began forming on Ianto's lips, which Jack couldn't help but return. Ianto leaned into to kiss the man with even more passion than before.

When they finally broke apart, Ianto put Jack's nerves at ease once and for all. "I love you, Jack Harkness, and I will love  _our_  child just as much."

The happiest of tears built up and fell from Jack's eyes. He pulled his Welshman into a fierce sideways hug, having still being seated on the sofa, and laughed with pure joy, which Ianto joined in.

After a few minutes and both having regained some composure, Ianto broke the silence that settled. "Now how about I make you and the baby some breakfast, and while I do that, you can tell me some stories like you were going to last night? And then afterwards we'll shower and head back to the Hub?"

"I'd love that," Jack readily agreed. After having emptied his stomach earlier, and the nerves having finally settled, he was beginning to get a bit hungry. They headed into the kitchen and Ianto set straight to making Jack his favorite breakfast; three pancakes with scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast.

"What would you like me to tell you this morning?" Jack asked.

Ianto thought back to what Jack had already told him, and knew just where to start. "How about you tell me more about your first adventure with Rose and the Doctor? I know you told me the basics already, but not much details." He answered, smiling encouragingly.

"Sure thing," Jack agreed. Any time he could remember Rose and the Doctor together made him happy, though not as happy as memories with the man before him.

"As I mentioned before, I was on the run from the Time Agency while also trying to con them into giving me back my two years of missing memories. I attempted this by using my knowledge of major events to set up various schemes. This time I used a Chula ambulance and had it display a mauve alert to attract any Agents. As you know, mauve is the universally recognized color for danger, so the plan was to sell the ambulance as a warhsip to whoever followed it. But where I had the ambulance land, was the exact location where a bomb was to impact. So once I got half the payment upfront, the bomb would impact, the ambulance would be destroyed, and I would be off on another con.

"While I waited for whoever followed, I was seeing a man named Algy. He was one of only three men I had repeat relations with before you. And considering the laws back then... But anyway, eventually I spotted Rose hanging by the rope of a loose barrage balloon. I remember telling Algy she had a nice bottom and that I needed to go meet this girl.

"I caught her using one of those beams you see in those sci-fi movies. We had a round of 'hellos' before she finally fainted from the adrenaline rush and the beam. I used my psychic paper on her, but she saw right through it. So we flirted a bit before I got down to business, 'cause she clearly knew more about time travel than she wanted me to believe."

Jack paused in his story as Ianto finished up the breakfast and displayed it nicely on a plate in front of him. He leaned over the counter and grabbed Ianto's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "Thank you," he said as he pulled away to sit back in his chair and eat his breakfast. Ianto sat across from him with his much smaller portion and ate, listening attentively to Jack continue his tale while eating with gusto, as per usual.

"After a while, we finally met up with the Doctor. He knew I was an Agent right away. He hated me right off the back because of it, though I think he was also just jealous that I had caught Rose's attention, which diverted some of it away from him and onto me.

"The Doctor was also unimpressed that the Chula ambulance I used to lure them to me happened to injure a small child. That wasn't supposed to happen so we went to investigate Albion Hospital since the ambulance was laid just down from it, and it was where the child was taken.

"To make this rather long story short, it turned out that the ambulance, which I thought to be empty, wasn't. It had nanogenes in them. Do you know about nanogenes?" He asked, to make sure Ianto was still listening, and to make him feel included.

"Yep. They heal wounds based on a being's DNA and genetic makeup, and in extreme cases can completely rewrite DNA."

Jack smiled. "My genius," he said affectionately before continuing his tale. "This was an extreme case. When the ambulance landed, it opened and the nanogenes escaped. Since the ambulance landed on the child, whose name was Jamie, and he was almost dead, the nanogenes went to work to heal him.

"And they did. But when the nanogenes encountered other humans, it thought they were all injured because the only source for humans they had was Jamie. Jamie was wearing a gas mask, had a cut on his hand, and just wanted to know where his mummy was. People started getting infected by Jamie and if left alone, all human DNA was going to be rewritten. 'Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot' is what the Doctor said at the time.

"It hurt, but I couldn't blame him. If I hadn't been concerned only for myself, I would have noticed everything that was happening and could have found a way to fix it. So I tried to make it up to the Doctor when he did eventually fix everyone. The Doctor had lured Jamie, and everyone that became effected and in turn became the boy's puppets, near the crash site so he could fix them. He did, but with everyone so close, it was dangerous for the bomb to still impact. The Chula ship started its own countdown to explosion, which would handle that part of history well enough.

"So I used my stolen Chula ship and its bean to trap the bomb in stasis to transport into the galaxy, far away from Earth so not to harm anyone. I knew I was supposed to die. But Rose, my sweet Rose, persuaded the Doctor to save me. And the rest is history, and stories for another time." Jack ended his story and awaited Ianto's reaction.

Ianto just smiled brightly and laughed. "Only you could cause a disaster, help end it, and then sacrifice yourself, or at least attempt to. And that you were going to do the latter while you were still mortal just makes me love you even more." He leaned over the counter and left a chaste kiss on Jack's lips.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jack stated simply as Ianto pulled away and began cleaning up their plates.

"Not as amazing as you," Ianto countered. "And yes, I'm being sappy, because it's true."

Jack just smiled and went to follow Ianto, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waste as he washed the dishes.

He placed a kiss on the back of Ianto's neck, earning him a moan in delight.

"Not now, Jack. The sooner I get these washed, the more time we'll have for that in the shower before we have to head back in the Hub," Ianto pointed out.

Jack wasn't one to argue. He kept his arms around Ianto's waste as he finished cleaning, and then awkwardly waddled behind the man while in the same embrace as they headed into the bathroom for their shower.


	22. Debrief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Any mistakes are my own.

After their shower, Jack and Ianto headed to the Hub. Ianto made coffee for them, Tosh, and Owen, making sure Jack's was decaf. They leisurely chatted amongst themselves while everything was quiet and while they waited for Gwen to arrive for their debreifing.

Ianto was nervous about seeing Gwen. When he took the woman home during the night, no signs of pregnancy were evident. He knew, however, that today she would look six months pregnant and that, technically, that child was hers and Jack's even if genetically it was a Silurian. Ianto was also nervous about whether or not Gwen's false memories took after being retconned. He knew the rest of the team's memories held judging by the line of conversation they've had since he and Jack arrived, but little was still known about how retcon works on a pregnant woman. It's clear that it works on pregnant men, but he's not certain if that has anything to do with it being his child, as Adam had hinted at.

Gwen finally arrived around eleven, two hours late, but at least earlier than she had been in the past.

“Alright, debrief in ten in the boardroom,” Jack announced before heading to his office for some files and to collect himself before his announcement.

Gwen huffed while dropping her coat and purse off at her desk before waddling her six months pregnant body up for the boardroom, wishing the team would find a way to accommodate her in this condition, especially since no one offered to help her up the rickety stairs.

Ianto was in the kitchenette making two pots of coffee – decaf for the pregnant folk and regular for the rest of them – as well as preparing some light snacks in case anyone was feeling a bit hungry since they'll be debriefing over their usual lunch period.

Once everyone was seated in the boardroom and had the appropriate drinks, Jack immediately got down to business.

“First things first, Gwen. What do you remember from yesterday?” Jack asked.

Gwen thought for a moment before responding. “My mind's a little hazy, but I know that we had sex, Jack,” _spectacular, mind blowing sex_ , “until Tosh and Owen came back to the Hub and that snapped us out of whatever we were doing. Anything after that is fuzzy, probably because I was tired.”

Jack flinched and glanced at Ianto when Gwen mentioned the fact that they had sex to check his reaction. The Welsh man had a neutral face, but after she finished her explanation, he detected a bit of relief, which he thought was odd.

Tuning himself back into the conversation, he said, “That sounds about right. According to Tosh's verbal record as well as detection from the Hub, a partially gaseous alien came in, decided to use you to seduce me, shock broke it off, and then we contained it.”

“I also put Gwen on in-Hub medical probation,” Owen interjected. “She's to do light work only, no missions outside of the Hub, no inside missions unless deemed safe. And the possibility of medical leave is present, but only if the job should become too much of a danger.”

Then he turned toward Gwen to make sure she understood, “We want to keep watch over your pregnancy. You got pregnant while working for Torchwood. We don't know how this could effect your baby in the long run, so it's best to keep you close for as long as possible.”

Gwen wasn't happy with that announcement. She loved going out on missions, especially duo ones with Jack, but what Owen said made sense. She may not have wanted a child this early – hell, her and Rhys aren't even married yet! – but she never wants to put a child in any unnecessary danger.

“Fine,” she grunted out.

“With that settled,” Jack started again, “another thing that's been noted is that this attack is a prelude to a possible Silurian invasion. From what I remember of my history lessons, Silurians aren't supposed to make a return until sometime in the 40th century. Which means one of two things.

“One: something happening now is going to be important enough for the Silurians to come back and stop. Two: there is a Silurian device somewhere that is going to be used that draws them there. I remember hearing about the latter a lot when I was in the Time Agency. There were many missions involving our stopping them from changing history, too.”

“So then how do we prepare?” Tosh asked.

“We'll start by securing the Hub. We're the rest of world's first line of defense, outside the Doctor, of course. If they can get to us so easily without detection, then they can really cause some havoc.”

“I'll analyze the Hub's readings of the gaseous being and set up an alarm should anything with a 75% or higher similar makeup try to intrude,” proposed Tosh.

“I'll help you with that,” Owen suggested. “I can see what key points may be easier to detect and also look through my notes and database to see if anything similar arrived.”

“Sounds great,” Jack approved. “Ianto, could you go through the archives and see what Silurian devices we may have? I know a lot of it is catalogued now, but there was a lot down there. I just want to make sure we have an accurate record.”

“Not a problem, sir.”

“And what about me?” Gwen asked, miffed that she being excluded.

“You're on light duty, Gwen,” Jack reminded her. “I want you to start on the report from what you remember yesterday, in more detail if you can, please. Then you can do the police checks. We have had a few more calls from them of late. Email me any that you feel we should look into.”

Again, Gwen was not pleased with the idea of being stuck in the Hub all day, but she was willing to do what her Captain asked of her today. “Alright.”

“Okay. Now, I have one last piece of business to discuss. I've talked with Owen and it's been decided that I'm also being put on desk duty for at least the next four months.”

“Why? Are you okay? Are you ill?” Gwen immediately jumped in, worried about her beloved Captain.

“I'm fine, Gwen. Spectacular actually. I'm pregnant,” he announced before dropping the final bombshell. “And Ianto's the father.”

Silence drifted throughout the boardroom. Owen and Ianto already knew the news, but they were curious as to how their female colleagues would react.

“Oh my goodness gracious, that's so exciting! Congratulations, you two!” Tosh exclaimed after her initial shock wore off, engulfing Ianto in a fierce hug first since he was closer, before gently attacking Jack.

Gwen was still silent, stunned, but unfortunatel that silence wouldn't last. “You can't be serious...”

Jack gave her a stern look. “I'm very serious, Gwen. This is happening.”

“Men can't get pregnant, Jack! It's not possible! It's not natural! Are you sure it's not just an alien?!” Gwen rattled on.

*slap

The sound of hand meeting cheek reverberated in the otherwise silent boardroom. Gwen turned her head back around in shock, facing a furious Tosh.

“How dare you! This is real, Gwen! If you actually paid attention to anything other than how to get Jack into your knickers, you would know that Jack can, in fact, get pregnant!” Tosh yelled.

“You can't speak to me like this!” Gwen protested, completely ignoring what Tosh was actually saying.

“Gwen, as Tosh said, this _is_ real. All the signs and hints were there if you just paid attention. You know Ianto and I are in love, and that's how this baby came to be,” Jack lectured. “You can either accept this or take the next month, _without pay_ , to think about if you still want to be a part of this team. I wont' have you demeaning Ianto, our child, or our relationship. You either be a proper teammate or you get out.”

Jack stood up and left before Gwen could respond, not wanting to deal with her any longer. _Hormones_ , he already mentally complained as he tried to hold back some tears. _For her to suggest that this is just an alien..._

Tosh and Owen followed, leaving only Ianto to deal with Gwen's wrath and jealousy.

“You've done something to him,” Gwen accused.

“Yes, Gwen, I did. I knocked him up,” he replied.

Before Gwen could get in another word, however, Ianto gave her a lecture of his own.

“I know you love him and wish him to be yours, Gwen, but that's not going to happen. For fuck's sake, you're six months gone with Rhys's baby and you still want Jack?!” Ianto tried not to show any emotion at the lie, but he had to keep the memories in tact until whenever the Silurians arrived. “As Jack said, either accept it or leave. I won't let you push me about nor ignore Jack and I's feelings anymore. We love each other, we're together, we're having a baby. He'll never be yours, Gwen. Deal with it.”

With that, Ianto picked up the tray of dirty mugs and leftover snacks and exited the boardroom. Gwen was left alone, seething.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been FOREVER since I updated this story. I apologize immensely. I wanted to wait until I had the rest of the story complete before posting again, but even that still hasn't happened. I don't know when the next update will come. Between life and writer's block, I just couldn't finish this next portion of story. I'm still stuck on some aspects, but I hope to work them out soon. Until then, this is the latest update. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Note: Jack still has six months of pregnancy to go. The "at least four months" in his announcement was because at a later date, he'll be reevaluated, like with real pregnancies, to see if he needs to go on bed rest or if he can keep up the light work.


	23. Not a Chapter, Just an Update

I know I haven't posted to this story in years, but if you've bookmarked/subscribed/whatever and are waiting for an update, YOU'RE IN LUCK! This story was part of my NaNoWriMo goals this year. I don't know exactly when I'll be posting again since I have many edits to make, but it will definitely be soon! Also, while working on this piece again, I made a lot of edits to previous parts. So when I do post again, I will be starting back at the beginning. I'm hoping you'll enjoy what's to come and keep sticking around to see them!


End file.
